


Turn Your World Upside Down

by LadyKiwi



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Love, Minor Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Romance, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 69,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKiwi/pseuds/LadyKiwi
Summary: Harleen Quinzel was best friends with Pamela Isley, and together, they lived their best lives. However, that was 4 years ago.And Harleen has changed a lot since then.She now goes by Harley Quinn, spends her time terrorizing the streets of Gotham, and is obsessed with a psychotic clown. And Pamela Isley? Well, she disappeared off the face of the earth. Or so, that’s what Harley thought.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn
Comments: 193
Kudos: 432





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm calling this chapter 1, but really, it's more like a prologue.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!

The loud sound of Harley’s fist banging on Pamela’s dorm room door was echoing through the hallway. Her arm was starting to feel sore from being raised up for so long, and her knuckles were now bright red, but she didn’t pay it any mind as she continued furiously knocking without a sign of stopping.

“Hey Red!” Harley yelled out, hoping the girl on the other side of the door was listening.

“You haven’t talked to me for almost a week now. At first, I thought you were just being your introverted self, needing your personal time and whatever jazz, but that’s not the case. Is it?” Harley spoke, her voice sounding more and more desperate with each word that left her mouth.

Just like she expected, there was no reply.

It’s been a week since Pamela had last spoken to her, and Harley’s still confused about how to feel. It was a predicament she’s never been in before. She wanted to be upset at the girl for ignoring and avoiding her, but at the same time, she was worried and scared at the possibility of losing her best friend.

After a few more violent knocks, Harley sank down to the ground and leaned back against the door. A person can only stay in their room for so long, and when Pamela finally decides to leave her dorm room, Harley was going to be ready to pounce and get some kind of explanation from her friend.

Except, Pamela never left her room.

Harley found herself waking up the next morning on the floor in front of Pamela’s dorm. She reached down to pull her phone out the back-right pocket of her jeans, turning it on to check the time. _8:13am_. She had just under an hour to get ready for her class.

She pulled her attention away from the phone and turned towards the closed door, her face falling and tears stinging her eyes. And with that, she stood up to dust herself off and made her way to her own dorm two floors down.

\-----XxX-----

Having only ten minutes left to get to the psychology department, Harley started sprinting with her pink and blue tipped pigtails waving in the air behind her.

It was her last month before graduating from medical school. Final examinations were just around the corner, and Harley couldn’t afford to miss any of her classes. She has been working incredibly hard the last four years to get her M.D., and she is more determined than ever to continue her education and go for her Ph.D.

Finally making it to the building, Harley reached out to open the door, but before she could grab onto the handle, the door opened to hit her in the face.

“Harley,” a familiar female voice said. “What the hell are you doing on the floor?”

She looked up to see who had knocked her to the ground, her blue eyes meeting a pair of emerald green ones.

“Selina!” A large grin appeared on Harley’s face as she jumped off the ground to wrap her arms around the girl’s neck and pull her into a hug.

“Harley. Please, you were just on the filthy ground,” Selina said, placing her hands on Harley’s hips in an attempt to push the girl off of her.

“You love my hugs, don’t even try to deny it.”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever. You’re late for cla—”

“Have you spoken to Pammy?” Harley abruptly asked.

“Not recently, no,” Selina replied. “Let me guess, you accidentally knocked over and killed one of her plants again.”

To anyone else, Selina was an uncaring and stoic person due to the straight face she always kept and her endless sarcastic comments, but Harley knew her like the back of her hand. She knew Selina cared about her and Pamela just as much as she cared for the four cats that she keeps at her apartment in secret from her landlord.

“What? I didn’t do anything! Pammy just isn’t talking to me, and I don’t know why. That’s why I’m asking you. I was hoping she told you something. Wait…when was the last time you talked to her? Do you think something happened? Do you think she’s okay?”

Selina placed her hands on Harley’s shoulders and took a few deep breaths, urging Harley to copy her.

“I’m sure she’s okay. Didn’t she say she’s been helping professor Woodrue with a project of his? Maybe it got her stressed out. You should try and catch her when her biochemistry class is over,” Selina suggested.

Though she doubted that was the reason for Pamela's mysterious behavior, Harley nodded her head anyway.

“Now go to class, you’re late. I, on the other hand, have to rush home, Meredith is sick,” Selina said while walking away.

\-----XxX-----

Time seemed to be going a hundred times slower as Harley sat in her class, but as soon as the class was dismissed, Harley couldn’t have been in any more of a rush to get out of class.

She made a beeline to professor Woodrue’s biochemistry class. Just as she got there, the door opened and students were making their way out. Harley stood next to the door watching every passing face. When the last person walked out the door, Harley felt her heart sink a little as Pamela was still nowhere to be seen.

“Miss Quinzel. Fancy seeing you here,” professor Woodrue said, pulling out a pair of keys and turning around to lock the auditorium door.

“Hi, professor Woodrue! I’m just looking for Pamela, have you seen her?” Harley looked at the man.

He was a tall slim man, had moderately long salt and pepper hair that was pushed back, and a neatly kept bread. If he wasn’t in his forties—possibly his fifties—, Harley might have even considered calling him a catch.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I haven’t seen her. I’ve been wondering about her whereabouts too lately, but she is a highly capable and strong woman. I’m sure she’s doing just fine.” Though the expression on his face seemed strange to her, she couldn’t pinpoint what exactly about it seemed off.

“That’s Pamela for ya, capable and strong,” she said, smiling at the thought of her friend.

After a minute passed between the two without either person speaking up, Harley deduced that Woodrue simply wasn’t interested in conversing with her.

She decided to take the hint and leave. “Anyway, I have a pharmacology class on the other side of campus I need to get to, So I’m just gonna…go. Bye!”

Harley turned around and hastily walked out of the building before Woodrue could say anything back.

Professor Woodrue was Pamela’s favorite professor in their college, but Harley always found him to be a bit strange. She remembers the first time Pamela introduced them. She was walking Pamela to her class one day and professor Woodrue was standing there holding the door open, watching the students enter the auditorium. The whole time he had an uneasy smile on his face, so much so that if you were to ask Harley, she would have said that he was probably constipated or something. However, he had the same uneasy smile every time she saw him, so she just figured he didn’t have many social interactions—besides his mother— as a kid and grew to be socially awkward.

\-----XxX-----

Five hours.

Harley had been sitting outside Pamela’s dorm for five hours.

After her literature class, Harley tried to study for her exams in the library. Though it happened to be a lost cause since she couldn’t get her mind off of Pamela. Knowing that she wouldn’t be thinking straight until she finally speaks with her friend, she packed her bag and went straight to the girl’s dorm.

It was 8:35pm, and Harley was sitting at Pamela’s door looking like a dog that was forced to sleep out in the yard. The students that had passed by gave her odd looks, some even looking sympathetic.

Just as her stomach made a growling noise, she hears the sound of footsteps walking through the hall. She looked in the direction of where the footsteps were coming from, spotting Selina walking her way with a pizza box in hand.

“Are you superman and happened to hear my stomach viciously growling?” Harley joked as Selina sat down next to her.

“Nah, I’m just a good friend. Also, you owe me twenty bucks.” Selina stuck out her hand while making a ‘pay up, bitch’ face.

Mumbling about how the pizza better be worth the twenty bucks, she pulled out a crumpled up twenty-dollar bill from her bag and placed it in Selina’s palm.

The smell of pizza and sweet tomato sauce hitting her taste buds caused a happy, goofy grin to spread over Harley's face.

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you?”

Letting out a little chuckle, Selina replied, “Whenever I give you food or do you a favor, yes.”

“Well, I love you…and this pizza,” Harley said, reaching out to grab a second slice of pizza to devour.

The girls spend the next half hour talking about their day and about how Selina’s landlord is starting to suspect that she might be having animals in her apartment. After a long pause, Selina voiced the question that had been on her mind since running into Harley earlier that day.

“Has she spoken to you?”

Selina almost regretted asking when the frown returned on Harley’s face and offered her a somber reply. “No.”

“But it’s okay,” she quickly added.

“I just plan to sit here, even if she doesn’t open the door. She’s one of my best friends, Selina. I don’t want her to feel like shes gotta face all her problems alone. So, I’m going to stay right here until she’s ready to open up and want my support,” Harley explained.

With an understanding nod, Selina raised to her feet. “You’re a great friend, Harley. You’re incredibly caring, and you’re always willing to do anything for those you love.”

The girl had on an expression that Harley couldn’t comprehend. “Just do me a favor and don’t let your kindness be your weakness.”

Harley watched as she picked up the empty pizza box, throw it down the garbage shoot, and walked away without another word.

Harley spent the next few minutes or so thinking about what Selina had said. She knows she’s naturally caring for others, and even more so for those she loved, but one thing she isn’t is naive. At least, that’s what she believed.

She looked down at the necklace dangling at the center of her chest. She brought her hand up, holding it closer to her heart. She wasn’t one to wear jewelry, but this was her favorite necklace and it meant more to her than anything else she owned.

Pamela had given her the necklace when they first hung out together. They were both invited by Selina to go to the grand opening of an amusement park, and needless to say, the two girls formed a strong friendship that night. Before leaving, Harley had been eyeing this necklace in the gift shop. It was more than likely made of some kind of cheap metal molded into diamond shapes and painted red, but Harley still found it eye-catching. Pamela took notice, and as the girls were filing into Selina’s car, she pulled out the necklace from her purse and gave it to Harley. The latter was surprised upon seeing the gift, but Pamela insisted she kept it as a souvenir of their newly formed friendship. At this, the girl didn’t know what else to do but pull Pamela into a bone-crushing hug.

Harley felt something wet drop onto her hand that was fiddling with the charm of the necklace. She hadn’t realized she’d been crying. She was missing her best friend, and the way Pamela would wrap her in a hug or hold her hand every chance they got, and how Pamela always invited her over whenever she had a nightmare, and how Pamela always supported her through her crazy schemes. Pamela was irreplaceable to Harley.

Allowing a few more tears to fall down her cheeks before willing herself to wipe them away, she knocks on Pamela’s door for what felt like the millionth time.

Mustering all her strength, she spoke through her shaky breath. “Red? If you’re in there, I want you to know that I’ll always be here for you. Whenever you’re ready, I’m here.”

She moved to lay down in the fetal position on the ground, hands wrapped around her necklace. A few tears slip out through closed eyes and thoughts of her friend plaguing her mind as she fell asleep.

\-----XxX-----

Harley didn’t know what time it was, all she knew was that it was too early for her to be waking up yet. _It’s a Saturday for god sake._

She wasn't aware of her surroundings, but she was aware of the constant movement around her and the feeling of a pair of arms wrapped around her.

Before she knew it, the movement stopped and the feeling of arms around her was gone, a feeling of soft warmth enveloped her instead. She was starting to fall back asleep again, but then she heard a quiet voice.

“I’m sorry, bu—” she heard, followed by a long silence.

After hearing a deep sigh, the voice spoke up again. “Sometimes, unexpected things happen...and sometimes it'll turn your world upside down.”

She soon felt the other person’s presence disappear and found herself falling back into a deep sleep.

\-----XxX-----

Harley sat up with a yawn and a stretch of her arms.

She took a look around her surroundings, realizing that she was in her room and was laying in her bed. She couldn’t remember going back to her room, but the faint memory from late last night— _or maybe it was some ungodly hour in the morning_ — came to her mind.

The corners of her lips curled upwards as she thought about Pamela being the one who brought her back to her room. She was the only other person besides herself who had a key to her dorm room after all.

Quickly grabbing her phone off the bedside table, she opened up her messages and typed out a text to Pamela.

**To Red:**

_Morning, Red! Thanks for bringing me back to my room. That floor was all kinds of uncomfortable. Lol_

Without a second thought, she sent the text.

However, it’s been a week since she last seen or spoke to her best friend and Harley desperately wanted to make sure she’s okay. _Maybe last night was a sign that she’s finally ready to open up._

Deciding that she’ll make the first move rather than wait for the girl to reply, she sent another text.

**To Red:**

_Hey, wanna meet up later? We can chill in my dorm and watch a bunch of movies or whatever._

Placing her phone back on the bedside table, Harley got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

\-----XxX-----

“Harley! Over here!” Harley heard as she walked into a café just off the college campus.

While walking towards Selina—who was sitting in a booth waving at her— she noticed two other people sitting around the table.

“Kara. Barry. It’s been too damn long.” Harley moved to sit down on the right side of Kara.

“That’s on you. I texted you like ten times yesterday,” Barry said from across her.

With a guilty look, Harley apologized. “I know. I’m sorry, but Pammy hasn’t been having a good week.”

“Well, you’re here with us now. That’s all that matters,” Kara reassured, a clear attempt to help Harley not feel so bad about ditching them the past few days.

The group of friends talked about what they had been up to the past few days and their upcoming exams. They were all excited to be done with school soon, but Harley couldn’t help but feel a bit sad about it. She enjoyed the years she spent here making friends, learning new things, pulling pranks on professors, her college years were surely going to be something she’ll look back on when she’s older.

“Dude! Did you know? Woodrue’s dead!” A boy shouted from the booth behind Harley and her friends.

Turning around to peek over the back of her chair, her eyes landed on the boy. She recognized him; he was in Pamela’s biochemistry class.

“I say it’s Isley. The so—” the boy started saying before being cut off.

“What did you just say?” Harley got up from her seat and made her way towards the boy who was speaking. She grabbed onto the front of his gray hoodie, pulling him up from his seat.

“Uhh, professor Woodrue. I don’t know if yo—”

“I do know him” Harley snapped, her patience rapidly decreasing.

“H-he’s been murdered. It’s on the news.”

Though the news surprised her, her focus was elsewhere. “No. What did you say after that?”

“I-I said it was pr-probably Pamela Isley…but I was going to say that he deser—”

“Why the fuck would you say that? If anyone was to kill him, it would have been your stupidity that caused Woodrue to lose all his brain cells.”

Getting more heated, Harley slammed the boy down on the table his friends were all sitting around. Barry and Selina both tried to convince Harley to let the boy go, but their words fell upon deaf ears. She was far beyond upset.

“I-I meant that I wouldn’t be surprised if she did it, definitely didn’t mean she did it,” the boy stammered, trying to say anything that could save him from getting punched by a furious Harley Quinzel.

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” she hissed.

“Aren’t you her best frie—” the boy cuts himself off when he saw the anger rise in Harley’s eyes.

“I thought she’d want revenge. Don’t you? The son of a bitch raped her.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now officially been 4 years since Harley graduated from med school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone for the kudos, and I loved reading all the comments!  
> I'm glad you all liked the first chapter <3

**4 years later**

“Watch them, Harley!”

Harley stood straight, gave a salute, and proceeded to walk around the group of civilians huddled in the center of the Gotham National Bank. She had her signature baseball bat in her right hand and was smacking it against the palm of her left, silently telling the bankers that she’s not one to mess with.

Today was an important day for Harley.

It has been four years since Harley graduated medical school, three years since Harley moved from Brooklyn, New York to Gotham City, and two years since she fell in love with the Joker and became _Harley Quinn_.

“Hey Mistah, did ya know that this is my hundredth crime?” Harley asked one of the civilians.

The man was sweating and breathing deeply. Slowly, he shook his head.

Harley’s smile turned to a frown seeing that, she had been excited about this robbery since she woke up that morning. Upset with the man’s response, she swung her bat downwards, giggling when she heard an ear-piercing scream followed by a loud thud.

“Whoopsie!” she said as everyone stared at her in terror. “Muscle spasm?”

She looked around for something to clean the splattered blood off her suit. Instead, her eyes landed on the three ATMs perfectly lined up beside the counter fronts.

She walked over to the machines, bat in hand, and a smirk plastered on her face.

“Hey, Ringo! Grab another duffle!” she yelled out before she tightened her grip on the bat and swung full force at one of the machines.

A satisfied grin made its way on her face as the front panel broke in two. She grabbed the panel and yanked it off the rest of the machine, its wires and circuits still attached. However, just as she was about to reach out and grab the money, the sight of a telephone wire leading under the counter caught her eye.

“Hey there Miss banker! Don’t ya think we should leave the phone addiction to the younger generations?” Harley rhetorically asked as she smashed the telephone console, putting a stop to the woman’s attempt to call for help.

The woman looked up in terror, hands raised next to her ears. “P-please don’t hurt me.”

“Hurt ya? Oh, hun, I ain’t gonna hurt ya,” Harley giggled.

She reached out for the woman’s hand and helped her up to her feet. The woman was shocked at Harley’s gentleness, but before she knew it, she was pulled toe-to-toe with the manic girl herself. Harley stood a mere inch away from the woman, each breath hitting the woman’s face.

“Did you make a call?” Harley lowly growled, leaning in next to the woman’s ear.

“W-what?”

Harley pushed her back slightly, just enough to look her in the eyes. “Ya heard me. Did you manage to reach someone?”

“No, no I didn’t,” the woman replied, though Harley could tell by the look on her face that she was lying.

She pushed the woman towards one of Joker’s goons and motioned for him to keep her with the rest of the victims. Knowing that Batman must be on his way, she ran to the back of the bank to warn her lover.

Joker was in the large vault, packing as much cash as he could into a duffle bag. When he turned around and saw Harley standing at the entrance of the vault, he automatically knew something had gone wrong.

“What is it, Harley?” he asked, zipping up the last duffle bag.

“Umm, well, Puddin’, a lady made a call an—”

“Get on with it!”

“Batman is gonna come,” Harley blurted.

Joker’s eyes bugged out, but a menacing smile soon found its place on his face. “Oh, joy! Batsy is comin’!”

“A-are ya mad at me?”

“Mad at you? Am _I_ mad at _you_? Of course, I am! You fuck up everything, Harley!” Joker screamed, throwing three large duffle bags full of money at her before walking out the vault.

Grunting at the heavy weight she was suddenly forced to carry, she ran to follow behind the Joker as he got into the getaway car.

She opened the back seat door of the car and aimlessly tossed the money in. Knowing how much her Puddin’ hates waiting, she rushed to get into the driver's seat.

“Why aren’t we movin’ Harley?” Joker impatiently asked.

With a click of her seatbelt, Harley was zooming down the street. She and Joker laughed as people on the streets were screaming at the reckless driving.

This was her favorite part of a heist. The adrenaline rushing through her, the loud beating in her chest, the way she and Joker would carelessly laugh as everyone around them had a look of terror, it all made her feel powerful and confident. She was on top of the world.

Just as they made it into an intersection, the batmobile came rushing into the right side of their car. Their car was spinning out of control, crashing into fire hydrants and street signs. _Course this stupid junk doesn’t have any airbags._

As the car came to a stop, they were off the street and on the sidewalk. She looked out her window to see they were right outside a jewelry store. Pulling out a gun, she reached through her broken car window. She was planning to steal herself a nice ring or two; it was a special day for her after all.

“I don’t think so Quinn,” Batman said as he appeared next to her, hand reaching out to grab the handle of her door.

“Shit!” Harley slammed down on the gas peddle, turning back onto the street and speeding away with the vigilante not far behind.

When they finally managed to get away from Batman, Harley noticed they were running out of road, straight ahead was a barrier blocking the way to a large lake. “Puddin, do ya got any of yer smart ideas?”

“Why a’ course I do,” Joker exclaimed, reaching behind his seat.

Just then, Batman landed on the roof of their car, trying to grab the wheel through Harley’s window. Panicking, Harley grabbed her gun and fired a series of shots through the roof.

“Harley, can you stop shooting for a sec?” Joker half-asked, half-scolded.

Sticking his head out of his own broken window, Joker taunted the caped hero. “Remember when you used to wear underwear over your suit? Well, good news! You look just as stupid without them.”

Batman narrowed his eyes, glaring directly at Joker. However, this only caused the latter to smile and laugh.

Joker looked down at Harley and flashed her a joker face-shaped bomb he was hiding in his hand, she caught on and gave a nod of understanding. She floored the peddle, rushing towards the lake.

“Whoopsie!” Joker laughed as he threw up the bomb.

Batman reached out one hand to try to catch the bomb, planning to throw it into the lake. Reaching the barrier, Harley stomped on the brakes and made a sharp turn, flinging Batman into the lake.

She and Joker watched as the bomb blew up mid-fall into the lake. Turning to look at each other, Joker offered her a smile and a small peck on her temple.

“Let’s go home, Harley-girl,” he said as they sped down the dark street.

\-----XxX-----

Loud laughter filled the joker tower as Joker and his goons came through the doors, Harley slugging all the money behind them.

“Harley-girl, fetch us some drinks will ya?” Joker ordered, making his way into the living room with the rest of the goons.

Harley dropped the bags of cash and made her way into the kitchen to grab two six-pack beers. She entered the living room to see the guys cheering. It seemed that their heist was already on the news.

Placing the beer packs on the old coffee table, Harled moved to sit on Joker’s lap.

“Hey, Mistah J? Got anything else planned for tonight?” Harley asked, hopeful that he remembered it’s their anniversary.

Joker turned towards Harley with a scowl on his face. “Harley, why are you so ungrateful? I just stole us a lot of money, and no thanks to you.”

“Ya didn’t forget did cha?” Harley pouted. “It’s our anniversary.”

“Anniversary? Its already been a year? I swear we already celebrated,” Joker said, surprised.

“Oh pumpkin pie, don’t whine. Really. I hate that. But how bout this? You go off to bed in our room, and when us men are done having our fun, I’ll come rev up my Harley,” Joker offered, adding a wink.

Though the frown was still prominent her face, Harley left to go to her bedroom.

Joker used to be romantic and charming, but for the past year, he’s been rude and short-tempered. At first, it upset Harley, but she figured he had just been stressed. Who wouldn’t be if you constantly had a bat-fucking caped crusader chasing after you all the time? She tried confronting her Puddin’ about it, but it only made him angry. It was the first time he ever laid a violent hand on her. After that day, Harley never addressed it again and always followed orders. But that never stopped her from having mistakes here and there.

When she made it to the bedroom, she strips out of her clown suit. She never liked it, but she wore it to please her Puddin.

She dug through the closet until she found what she was looking for, a red and black crop top, a pair of matching booty shorts, and thigh high socks.

It was her favorite outfit, but Joker never let her wear it. He said it attracted too much attention, and the only person who should be getting attention was him.

She got changed into the clothes, adding in pair of red and black leather fingerless gloves, a black choker, and a pair of sneakers with pom poms.

Harley wasn’t oblivious, she knew Joker wasn’t going to come up until he was drunk and close to passing out. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy her night without him.

She made her way down the stairs, giving a glance at the boys in the living room before walking out the front door.

She felt the cool air hitting her skin and enjoyed in the moonlight shining over Gotham as she walked down the street. She rarely got out—unless it was to run errands for Joker— but whenever she did, she took her time to revel in the peacefulness around her. Well, the momentary peace.

Gotham wasn’t large, but that didn’t stop the city from being divided. The west end was full of more high class people, it’s where the large and nice houses were, including the Wayne Manor. Over in the east were just a bunch of bars and clubs, run down apartments, factories, and creeps hiding out in alleyways. It was a mystery why people decided to live in Gotham, especially in the east end. Even Harley wasn’t sure why she moved to Gotham of all places.

Seeing the big neon sign of a tipped over beer bottle, she walked through the doors under it, entering into the bar.

It was small but wasn’t as run down as the other bars around the neighborhood.

“Harley, over here!” a voice called out from the bar.

She walked towards the bar counter to see Selina sitting between two fellow criminals, Jonathan Crane and Edward Nygma, better known as Scarecrow and Riddler.

“Hello, hello. The crime princess of Gotham has officially arrived. You may bow down,” Harley said with a smile as she took a seat next to Scarecrow.

“Glad you could join us, Harley, even though _you_ were the one who called _us_ to meet up,” Selina commented.

“I was busy?”

“Doing what? Having clown sex?” Everyone turned in shock to look at Scarecrow when hearing his snide remark.

“Eddie, did you hear the same thing I did? Jonny just made a _sex_ joke,” Harley gasped.

“I believe so,” Riddler answered, just as shocked.

“Jonny, I knew ya were a sneaky, dirty dog,” Harley said, moving her arm to rest over his shoulder.

“Since when did people’s standards get so low?” Selina teased.

The night went on with Eddie telling his riddles until everyone thumped him at least once on the head to stop, Harley cracking jokes every five minutes, Selina being her usual sarcastic self, and Jonny downing as many shots as he could as an attempt drown out all the nonsense coming from everyone’s mouths.

“Ladies, I think it’s time we bid you a farewell,” Eddie said, taking off his hat and dramatically bowing before leaving bar with Jonny following behind him.

And just like that, Harley and Selina were left alone at the bar.

Harley turned her attention to the other woman, a smirk slowly making its way on her face.

“So…you and hunky Bruce Wayne,” Harley started.

“You and the psychotic clown man,” Selina retorted.

“Touché.”

“Well, maybe don’t go sticking your nose into other people’s love lives.”

“Aww c’mon, Kitty! Yer dating a multimillionaire, and a hot one at that,” Harley countered, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Money is just a bunch of paper and numbers, it can’t buy happiness,” Selina said with a straight face.

Both women broke out in laughter, neither able to take the statement seriously.

“Really though, what’s it like?” Harley asked once the laughter died down.

“Well, I’m happy. He treats me with respect, gives me attention, plans dates for just the two of us, you know, all the things a good boyfriend should do. What about Joker?” Selina smirked. She knew Harley couldn’t say the same.

“Oh ya know Mistah J, he ain’t into that stuff. But that doesn’t make him any less loving. That’s why we’re perfect together! I accept him and his way of love,” Harley fawned.

“Oh man, that’s gold,” Selina scoffed.

“Hey! He's the only one who truly _loves_ me. Ya just don’t know him well!” Harley said, raising her voice.

“And I don’t want to. I just want you to know you deserve more,” Selina spoke, trying to calm her friend.

Harley released a big sigh before staring her friend in the eyes. “Can we just drop it? I don’t want to fight about this again.”

“Fine. But that goes both ways, no Bruce talk.”

“Deal.” Harley smiled and downed the rest of her beer.

Just when the two women settled down from their little argument, one of the bartenders turned up the volume on the tv above them.

_“Three years ago, Poison Ivy, an Arkham Asylum inmate, broke out of her cell and disappeared without a trace. GCCPD has been looking for her ever since…and well, the search is now over.”_

_“Citizens of Gotham....”_

_“Poison Ivy has returned.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's slow, I know, but hang in there.  
> I promise you things will pick up soon, and it'll all be worth it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley finds out Selina has been keeping a secret from her and reevaluates her past relationship with Pamela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy!!

_“You! You have done nothing, absolutely nothing for Gotham! What kind of hero are you? You say you’re saving the people of your city, but tell me, how is that true?” Poison Ivy cried out._

_Batman was dodging vines left and right, as he jumped over a vine that was rapidly coming towards him, he threw two batarangs on each side of Poison Ivy. The batarangs exploded, releasing a heavy smoke around her._

_With her vision obscured, the GCPD took their opportunity to climb up the fire escape to the roof of the unstable apartment building. Creating a circle around her, they aimed their guns at the green-skinned woman._

_Unfortunately for them, the smoke soon cleared up and Poison Ivy was able to see again._

_She summoned a group of vines to create a dome around her as the police started firing their guns. The dome worked as a shield to protect her from the bullets._

_As her patience started to run out, she made the vines of the dome shoot outwards at the police. Some fell off the roof, others pierced or strangled by her deadly vines._

_The only ones left on the roof was the Poison Ivy and Batman._

_After a brief moment, Poison Ivy shot a vine at him. Just as the caped hero dodged the vine, another one wrapped around him, preventing him from moving. She brought the man closer to her until they were only a foot apart._

_With a smirk on her face, she brought up her right hand, kissed two fingers, then placed them on Batman’s lips._

_As a giant leaf grew out of the ground for her to climb on, the vines holding Batman let go as he fell to the ground struggling to breathe._

_She raised herself to the Gotham News helicopter and gave a death glare directly at the camera._

_“You’re all scum. All of you! Believe what you will, but I’m fixing this world that you all are turning to ruins,” Poison Ivy fumed._

_Using a series of extremely overgrown plants, she carried herself away from the scene._

“Holy shit!” Harley exclaimed as she watched the news.

She never heard of this ‘Poison Ivy’ person before, but something about the villainess attracted Harley. The way her crimson red hair would flow in the wind, how the woman’s voice was sultry yet assertive, and the gracefulness she had in each move she made. She practically radiated power and confidence, and it had Harley’s heartbeat racing.

Harley has always been open about her bisexuality and never even tried to hide it, but somehow, this felt different. There was no doubt she thought the woman was beautiful, but Harley felt something beyond a physical attraction. It was as though she was being pulled by a magnet.

“Did ya see that? She just beat the B-man,” gushed Harley.

When she didn’t hear a reply from Selina, she turned to look at her. The other girl’s eyes had a look of shock in them, and her face contorted with confusion.

“Kitty, what’s wrong? Do you know her?” Harley wondered. It wasn’t common for her friend to be even the slightest bit distressed.

Selina looked away from the tv and down at her own drink. It was clear she was struggling to say something.

When she lifted her head up to meet Harley’s eyes, Harley noticed the shocked look in her eyes was no longer there but was now replaced with a look of guilt.

“Oh my god, ya two did the nasty! I knew yer at least a teensy bit ga—”

“Harley, no. Look, I—”

“— _she was formerly known as Pamela Isley. However, that was before her arrival to Gotham..._ ”

Harley thought she was hearing things when she heard the name of her former best friend on the news, but as she looked back at the tv, she saw the mugshot of the villainess woman with red hair and green skin.

Except, Harley didn’t see this so-called Poison Ivy.

She saw _Pamela Isley_ , the woman she used to have endless sleepovers with, the woman she used to confide in, the woman that was once her best friend.

“You…you knew,” Harley murmured.

“Harley…” Selina started, but she wasn’t sure what to say. She knew keeping this secret from Harley was wrong, but she just never found the right time.

“How long?”

“What do yo—”

“I’m done being the fool, Selina. How long have you been keeping this from me?”

Most memories from when she was Harleen Quinzel was pretty much wiped away from her mind, her personality along with it. Her ability to take a situation seriously was nearly nonexistent, but in very this moment, she was nothing but serious. There was no joking undertone, no funny speech, just a pair of emotionless eyes and pure determination for answers.

Selina was scared. There was no doubt about it.

“Just over three years ago,” said Selina, shamefully.

“I wasn’t in Gotham yet, was I?”

“No. It was when I was moving into my new apartment. You only just started packing to move here for your job at Arkham,” Selina replied.

Knowing Harley would get the whole story one way or another, Selina continued. “I found a stray cat wandering in the park one day, so I went to try and take her home. It…it all happened so fast, but the next thing I knew, the GCPD was there with their guns. I don’t know why, but I was scared and made the dumb decision to run into the forest next to the park. I could barely see in there, it was dark and the trees didn’t let any light in. I started running, trying to make it out on the other side of the forest, but I ran into something…Someone,”

“Pamela,” Harley guessed.

Selina nodded, confirming her assumption. “She helped me get out of the forest. I tried questioning her, but she wouldn’t answer me. She just told me she was leaving the city.”

Harley had an unreadable expression on her face. Selina didn’t know whether she was going to burst out in anger or leave and never talk to her again. But she fucked up, and that was all she knew.

Harley stood up, handed cash to the bartender, and left.

Selina followed suit and rushed after the woman. She could handle getting yelled at, taking a hit here and there, being at the receiving end of someone’s anger, but one thing she couldn’t handle was being ignored and left alone with a word by her best friend.

“I hate you,” Harley declared, stopping in her steps and turning around to look Selina in the eyes.

Selina was speechless, she wanted to fix the problem, but every reason and excuse she came up with didn’t seem valid.

“No…No,” Harley shook her head. “I _despise_ you.”

“Please, Harley. I didn’t want to hurt you, I never meant for you to find out like this,” Selina quietly said, she was beginning to choke up.

“A whole fucking year! I spent a whole fucking year locked in my room crying!” Harley bellowed.

“I was in pain, Selina! I felt like I was dying. I felt like the whole world around me was crumbling. I felt hopeless,” Harley said, tears now running down her face.

“You knew that though, you saw me cry myself to sleep every day,” Harley continued

“Harl—” Selina wanted to interject, but Harley wasn’t having it.

“No! Don’t you ‘Harley’ me! You say you didn’t want to hurt me, but then you go off and keep something like this from me. That’s such bullshit! It’s like you just can’t deal with anyone being even the slightest bit happier than you. Huh, is that it? Were you jealous of Pam and I’s friendship? And what about Joker? I find love and you just talk shit about it. Whenever I find something good in life, you just have to try and ruin it. Well, you know what? I’m done with it!” Harley finished.

“I…I’m done with you,” Harley said quietly, close to a whisper. With nothing left to say, she turned around and left, leaving Selina alone outside the bar.

Harley was walking away.

And Selina watched her leave.

She couldn’t find the strength to move. Though, that might’ve been for the best. The words Harley spoke cut Selina deeply. But the look on the other girl’s face broke her heart more than any words could. It was filled with hurt and disappointment.

A sob escaped from Selina, followed by another, and another. She tried to hold it in, but she couldn’t. She had never thought that she’d lose her friend, not like this. She’s seen her old friend die when she was pushed into a vat of chemicals by the Joker. However, a new version of her came back. But now…Now Selina was the one who broke her, except this time there isn’t an alter ego to take her place.

\-----XxX-----

Harley was walking her way back to the joker tower located on the pier. Her crying had subsided, but the makeup around her eyes was smudged, and pink and blue streaks ran down her face.

Many things were running through her mind, many were about Selina, others about Pamela.

Shaking her head violently in an attempt to get the thoughts to stop, she took a deep breath to try and calm herself down.

All she wanted was to celebrate this day with her friends, but instead, she gets betrayed by her best friend.

“Ugh! This just isn’t fair,” exclaimed Harley, frustrated.

When she made it back to the tower, she opened the door to see that the boys had left the place a mess, a mess that Harley knew she’d have to clean up. Though that’s something Harley planned to deal with tomorrow, the recent events had her worn out.

As she walked up the stairs, Harley could hear the distant sound of someone throwing up. She sighed, she knew who it was. Opening the door to her and Joker’s bedroom, she went straight to the bathroom. Her assumption was confirmed when she saw Joker hunched over the toilet and reeking of alcohol.

She was tired, mentally and physically; the last thing she wanted was to have to look after her drunk boyfriend.

Getting the man in bed proved to be a difficult task as he was slurring all his words and was getting too handsy for Harley’s liking. Somehow, she managed to get him to lay in bed where he then passed out almost instantly.

As Joker was fast asleep, Harley lied next to him, wide awake and with her mind full of thoughts.

She was upset, so upset that it shook her to the core. It wasn’t like when she and Selina would argue about her relationship with Joker. No, this was a pain beyond the physical.

Accepting the fact that her best friend had kept such an important secret from her for years was a hard pill to swallow, and one Harley wasn’t sure she wanted to take. She couldn’t imagine forgiving the girl, but at the same time, she couldn’t see her life without her.

No longer wanting to think about it, she rolled over on her side and closed her eyes. And desperately, she tried to fall asleep and get away from her problems.

_I’ve lost a friend before, I lived, and I can do it again._

Harley woke up incredibly early the next morning. On most days she’d just go back to sleep, but today was not one of those days. Her mind was restless.

Rolling onto her left, she looked over at the green and purple alarm clock on her bedside table. _5:10am_. She knew neither the Joker or the goons were going to wake up anytime soon—they usually woke up around noon.

Slowly, she got out of bed, careful not to wake up her boyfriend.

With a small sigh, she went over to her closet. She had been so tired last night that she forgot to change into her pajamas.

She sloppily threw her current clothes into a pile on the ground and changed into a set of regular clothes. It was very unlike her, but she wasn’t in the mood to be recognized and get Batman called on her.

Quickly using the bathroom, she then left through the front door and made her way to the Gotham park.

It was too early for many people to go strolling around the park, and though Harley loved socializing, all she wanted at the moment was to be left alone.

She sat down under a tree, watching the ducks floating around in the pond. They looked so carefree. Oh, how Harley wished to be like that.

Memories of her and Pamela were racing through her mind, they once used to be fond memories, but now each one got her more and more frustrated.

After she heard what happened with professor Woodrue, Harley never had the heart to blame the girl for disappearing. She always assumed Pamela left because she couldn’t bear being in that class anymore, or because she needed time and space to overcome the trauma, but now that she’s here in Gotham—and a villainess nonetheless—Harley was left with a flurry of emotions.

The knowledge that Pamela left and became Poison Ivy left a bitter taste in Harley’s mouth. As she spent her time crying over her friend’s disappearance, her friend was off destroying humans with plants. There was never a single call, nor a visit, not even a letter or postcard.

She was angry at Pamela. But mostly, she was angry at herself. She had never once thought about how one-sided her relationship with Pamela had been. She used to share everything with the other girl, yet she had never been the one to be confided in, she was never the shoulder to cry on, though it never bothered Harley. Not until now.

“Ugh! Why do I care? It was four years ago so it shouldn’t matter! I’ve changed, she’s changed, we probably wouldn’t be friends anymore anyway,” Harley told herself, trying to believe her own words.

The thought of looking for Pam—Poison Ivy went away as quickly as it came, Harley didn’t want to see her again. She didn’t deserve to see Harley again, let alone have her put in the effort to find her.

Realizing she had been at the park for nearly two hours, she decided to go back home and continue her life with the man she loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some (or all) of you were probably expecting Ivy to be in this chapter, and I apologize for that.  
> But the next chapter though, I got a little something for y'all 😉
> 
> xox Kiwi


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley needs a place to stay, and a certain green woman offers her refuge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the moment everyone's been waiting for!!

As Harley opened the door to the joker tower, everyone was still sleeping, and the previous night’s mess was still there.

She took a deep breath, relishing the silence and peace that was always rare to find in the building.

She felt as though she saw the world in a new light. She had never felt more content with the life she was currently living. Her life as Harley Quinn had true love, tons of money, free jewelry, and endless thrills and adventure. There were no secrets, no sad past, and no beautiful women with gorgeous red hair and forest green eyes. It was all that Harley could hope for.

“Harley!” a voice yelled from up the stairs.

Harley rushed up the stairs, almost tripping over a couple of steps. It was still early, and she expected him to still be asleep. She just hoped he hadn’t been calling for her for too long.

When she opened the door to the master bedroom, Joker was sitting on the side of the bed, his head in his hands.

“Whatcha need, Puddin?” she asked as she walked up to him.

“Where the hell were you, Harley? You’re supposed to care for me. What kind of girlfriend are you?” In any other circumstance, Joker would have been screaming, but due to his hangover, he couldn’t bring himself to raise his voice.

“I’m sorry, Puddin. I just had a lot on my mind lately, so I went to take a walk,” Harley tried to explain.

Joker groaned, lifting his head to look at her. “Get. Me. Some. Advil.”

The irritation in his voice sent chills down Harley’s spine.

She rushed downstairs to fill a glass with water and take a bottle of Advil for Joker. He always had such a bad headache whenever he was hungover, and she didn’t want him to suffer through it.

“Here ya go, Puddin!” Harley smiled as she handed over the glass and Advil bottle.

“You’re too loud.” Joker took out two tablets and swallowed them with the help of the water. With a groan, he stood up. Harley moved to help him steady himself, but he shot her a glare.

“I’m going to shower, stay here,” he said, walking into the bathroom.

Harley knew better than to disobey his orders, he’s always been bossy, but she didn’t mind it anymore.

As she heard the shower turn on, she walked over to the closet. She wanted to change into her signature clown suit, thinking it’ll help cheer up her Puddin.

When she was finally zipped into her suit, she sat on the bed for Joker to finish his shower.

No matter how hard Harley tried, she couldn’t get her mind off Poison Ivy. She kept telling herself to forget about her and to not bother reaching out, but memories after memories came to her mind. She knew that even though she’s changed a lot, her past self was still somewhere within her—a past self that hadn’t gotten over her friend’s sudden departure four years ago.

_Get over it already, Harley. She’s definitely changed, and so have you, there’s no need to dwell on this anymore. You don’t need friends, Mistah J is more than enough._

Harley must have zoned out because Joker was snapping his fingers in her face and calling her name.

“Harley-girl!”

“Wha-what?” she asked in a daze.

“I said get up! We have a long day ahead of us. I got a plan to capture Batman,” Joker chuckled as he made his way downstairs, leaving Harley to follow behind him.

Before Harley could reach the bottom of the stairs, there was a loud crash from the living room.

She ran to the living room, scared that something bad had happened.

“Puddin! Are ya a’right?” Harley asked the man that was now laying on the ground groaning.

“Why didn’t you clean up? What is up with you today? You could’ve killed me!” Joker screamed, his voice progressively getting louder.

Harley cowered away from him a little. She never liked it when he got angry, especially when it was directed at her. It always ended with the same result, and she was really hoping it won’t reach that extent today.

“I-I’m sorry. I meant to do it when I got back from my walk, but then I heard ya callin' for me,” Harley explained.

The scowl on his face told Harley that he didn’t care about what she had to say, and it was then that she knew what she was going to be in for.

Joker slowly got off the ground and walked up to the pool table, grabbed a pool cue, and turned around to walk back towards Harley.

“M-Mistah J, please, I didn’t mean to upset ya,” she tried pleading, but he wasn’t listening.

Within a second, Harley felt the blunt end of the cue smash into her ribcage. The hit sent her tumbling to the ground.

The pain spread through her body, making Harley feel as though she was burning in flames.

“This is for disappearing last night!” He exclaimed, followed by a punch to her face.

“This is for not being here this morning!” she heard him say before he forcefully stomped on her left arm.

“This is for not cleaning up!” Harley couldn’t find the strength to open her eyes, but she didn’t need to see, she felt the pool cue strike her in the midsection for the second time.

“And this, this is for being a screw up!”

_Crack_

It was around half an hour after Joker left her alone when Harley was finally able to lift her body off the ground. Her arms were weak, and most of the blood on her has dried, but there were a few deep cuts that were slowly bleeding out.

“Harley, can you leave? I’m tryna explain my plan to the goons, and your whimpering is giving me a headache,” Joker said as he stepped out of the living room, the fire in his eyes gone, but now held no emotion.

Not needing to be asked twice, Harley slowly stood to her feet, ignoring the pain and soreness in her body. Her legs buckled from beneath her, though it was not from feeling weak, her left leg was definitely broken.

Limping, she made her way to the door and left.

She didn’t know where to go, every time something like this happened, she’d go to Selina’s apartment and crash there for a week or two. She can’t do that this time though, Harley was meant to ignore her, hate her, no matter how much help she needed.

Still not sure where to go, she started aimlessly walking. She needed a place to provide her some warmth and shelter, but it’s not like she could randomly knock on someone’s door and ask for a place to stay—and going to the hospital was not an option unless she wanted to be sent to Arkham.

It was nighttime when Harley found herself curled under a tree in the park.

She couldn’t find any more strength to continue walking. The adrenaline was long gone, and Harley was feeling the full extent of her injuries. Midway through her walk, she noticed an aching pain in her wrist, one that prevented her from keeping pressure on her wounds. Her leg wasn’t any better, it was throbbing and pain shot through her with each step she took.

Harley wasn’t sure if it was her vision becoming blurry, or the fact that the streetlights offered little to no light, but she was struggling to see in the dark. She tried to focus on a sleeping duck in the pond across from her, willing her body to block out the pain and not shut down. However, it proved to be a battle for Harley, a battle she was losing as exhaustion finally took over.

Harley shot up into a sitting position when she felt pressure against her midsection. She didn’t mean to pass out and knew only bad things would happen if she were to leave herself unprotected.

She was scared…that was until she saw where she was.

Harley was laying on the sofa of someone’s living room, and that someone being none other than Selina. She knew the girl’s apartment like the back of her hand, and Harley had no doubt that Selina’s the only person in Gotham with a dozen cats.

“You owe me a favor, remember? You have to come. She really needs help, and I can’t do anything but stitch up her cuts and slap on a bandage… Shit, she’s waking up.” Harley heard Selina say from a distance.

Not wanting to be around the other girl, Harley tried to get up from the sofa. She barely made it an inch off the sofa before releasing a loud cry and falling back down.

“Wow, Harley, relax. You’re badly hurt.” Selina came up to her side. She gently put her hands on the girl’s shoulders and lied her back down. “I know I’m hurt, but that doesn’ mean I wantcha to play doctor,” Harley spat.

“I understand that you don’t want to see me, but I’m trying to help you right now. I promise I won’t try and coax you into being my friend again. I just want to help.”

Harley shook her head at this. “Don’t ya get it? I don’t want yer help.”

This caused a frown to appear on Selina’s face. She wanted to prove to Harley that she genuinely cared for her, even if Harley won’t take her back as a friend. “Well, too bad because I’m not letting you leave. I want to help you. Not because I feel bad for what I did, but because I really car—”

A house plant in the corner of the room suddenly grew to twice its size, a leaf moving towards the window to the fire escape and unlocking it. A certain red haired woman took the initiative and showed herself inside, lifting the window and making her way to the other two women, adding a little sway to her hips.

“Oh, what the fuck, Selina. You invited her to come?” Harley shouted, but quickly regretted it when she felt a sharp pain.

Poison Ivy didn’t look too pleased to be there either. “Trust me when I say that I wouldn’t be here if I was invited. I have better things to do than fix up a clown.”

She then directed her attention to Selina. “You really called me over here to help out with Joker’s new toy?”

“Actually, she’s not new. She’s been here for two years now,” Selina countered, which only got an eye roll from the redhead.

Harley was confused. She thought Selina would have told the other woman who she was. Actually, if Harley was being honest, she thought she would’ve been recognized on the spot. But the villainess acted as though she’d never seen her before. Harley hadn’t changed much in the last four years. Between then and now, the only physical difference was her bleached skin.

_The hell, she’s changed more than I did, and I still recognized her._

“D-do ya not know who I am?”

“Should I? You are only just a henchwoman, aren’t you?” Harley wasn’t sure what kind of reply she expected, but the one she got, wasn’t it. She couldn’t help but feel a little hurt at this. _Had I really been forgotten that easily?_

“I’m just here to help you because you happen to be friends with this cat,” Ivy said as she pointed to a nervous looking Selina. “And I owe her a favor,” she added.

“Hold it there, lady! I ain’ her friend,” Harley clarified.

“Then why am I here?” The woman asked, looking between Harley and Selina. A moment passed by with neither girl giving an answer.

“Fine. Whatever. I just want to get this over with, so let's take a look at you, shall we?” Ivy suggested, crouching down next to the girl on the sofa.

As she was looking at the cuts through the rips of Harley’s suit, Harley was studying her face. Her eyes were still the same forest green as Harley remembered them to be, and the freckles over the bridge of her nose still showed, though they were harder to see due to the green skin.

“Ouch!”

“Yeah, I’d be surprised if you didn’t say that. You got two broken ribs,” Ivy stated before standing up and taking a minute to think. “I need to take her back to place.”

“What?” Both Harley and Selina asked in surprise, earning a raised brow from the green woman.

“What I mean is, why exactly do you need to take her with you?” Selina spoke again, more calmly.

Both girls watched the redhead cautiously as she gave her reason. “She’s got a broken wrist, a femoral fracture, two broken ribs, and by the nasty bruise forming on the side of her face, I’d say she probably has a concussion too. I have some things back at my lab that can help her heal faster.”

“Oh.” Harley didn’t know what to say. She knew she was badly injured, but at the same time, she didn’t want to be around either women.

“Look, Selina, if you want to watch after her and make sure she’ll be fine, then you can come along,” Ivy offered.

“No!” There was no way Harley was going to let that happen. “That ain’ necessary.”

Harley earned a strange look from the green woman, but she just shrugged it off. “Very well, let's go.”

\-----XxX-----

The ride— _leaf ride?_ Harley wasn’t sure what to call it—was beyond awkward.

Ivy wasn’t one for small talk, so she didn’t bother sparking a conversation. Harley on the other hand was overthinking her feelings. She was still furious at the woman for leaving her four years ago, but she also didn’t mind it. Harley just wanted to continue her life the way it was, and by Ivy not knowing her true identity, she might be able to do that.

Ivy’s hideout happened to be in a forest just outside of Gotham, and Harley couldn’t help but admire the place. Since it was outside the city, there was a great view of the stars, and there was no need to worry about sketchy people hiding in the dark. It's what Harley wished Joker's hideouts would be like.

Harley was led up the stairs of a moderate size house hidden away in the forest. They entered the guest room, where Ivy then proceeded to help the injured girl to the bed.

“You stay here. I need to grab a few things,” Ivy told Harley before leaving the room and making her way to her greenhouse.

Harley took the time to look around. She noticed the many plants in the room, but one specific one stood out to her, it was a single daffodil in a pot that sat on top of the dresser. Pamela used to call her daffodil as a nickname, and seeing the flower there in the room brought back many memories.

“I know clowns are supposed to be all happy and whatnot, but having broken ribs isn’t something to be smiling about,” Ivy commented when she came back in the room.

She stood next to Harley and eyed her with a raised brow. “No offense, but that outfit is just…unfortunate. It’s inconvenient, and I do believe you have a better physique than what I’m able to see.” Harley was confused, she didn’t know if that was a compliment or insult, but compliment or not, Harley had to agree, she hated the stupid clown suit also.

“If you want me to bandage your wounds, I’m going to need you to take it off,” Ivy said before walking over to the dresser and rummaging through one of the drawers for shorts and a t-shirt. “Here, you can borrow my clothes.” She walked over to Harley and lay the folded clothes next to her on the bed.

Harley moved to take off her suit but struggled to do so when she felt sharp pains every time she moved.

The other woman saw this and decided to take pity on her, moving to help her strip out the suit. Her hands found their way to the back of the suit, and slowly, she slid the zipper down. The action made a small shiver run down Harley’s spine, but she tried her best not to let it show. As the top of her suit fell to rest at her hips, Harley couldn’t help but notice Ivy’s staring.

Clearing her throat, Ivy spoke up again. “I’m sorry, but I don’t think I ever got your name.”

“Oh, umm, it’s Harley. Harley Quinn.”

“Like the motorcycle.”

“No. Like the harlequin clown,” Harley corrected.

“Right, right, that should have been my first guess,” Ivy let out a small, forced chuckle.

Once Harley had gotten out of her suit and changed into the clothes Ivy offered her, they both sat back down on the bed while Ivy picked up a briefcase she brought from her lab in the greenhouse. She was preparing what seemed to be some kind of shot—a shot Harley had no interest in getting.

“Please tell me that the needle is for you.” Though she knew it wasn’t, she was trying to stay hopeful.

“Seriously? You managed to get this badly hurt, yet you’re scared of a little needle?” Ivy asked in disbelief. Harley only shrugged to this, she didn’t want to admit it, but she was scared.

“No… I just hate them.”

Ivy rolled her eyes, but Harley noticed it was much more lighthearted and meant in a joking manner. “Whatever you say. But you’re still going to need this.”

“It’s going to accelerate your healing. And if you don’t already know, I’m _Poison_ Ivy, meaning being around me will eventually kill you,” She added.

“Excuse me, what?” Harley didn’t want to die, especially not in some forest where nobody was going to find her.

“Don’t worry, the shot is going to make you immune to my toxins,” the redhead reassured.

“So… yer givin’ me a shot to save me from yerself?”

“Again, accelerated healing. Though, you may also get enhanced strength,” Ivy clarified, adding a wink on the last sentence.

“Whatcha waitin’ for, Lady? Gimme them powers!” Harley beamed, sticking out her right arm.

After Ivy gave Harley the shot—and Harley endlessly whining the whole time—the hour was spent stitching the deep cuts she had on her legs, abdomen, and face.

“Well, we’re all done here,” Ivy spoke first.

But before standing up to leave, she decided to ask a question. “Hey, Harley? Do you mind if I ask you a question?”

Harley internally panicked, thinking that she’s finally been discovered.

“How did this happen? Your injuries, I mean.”

“Oh…” Harley hadn’t expected to be asked this. “I just made a mistake. I deserved it, really,” Harley replied, she felt a bit uncomfortable but answered anyway.

“What do you mean you deserved it?” the woman prodded.

“Mistah J—Joker,” Harley corrected upon seeing the confusion on the girl’s face. “Was havin’ a bad mornin, and I made it worse by not cleanin.”

“Your boyfriend did this? Harley, that’s domestic abuse!” Ivy exclaimed, mankind never ceased to amaze her.

Harley looked down at her feet. She heard it many times from Selina, and she didn’t want to hear again from the girl who left her and forgot she existed. She wanted to defend her Puddin, but she knew it would be useless. Nobody understood him.

She looked up when she heard a loud sigh. “Harley, you’re still badly hurt. And I don’t want anything else happening to you, so I’d like to keep an eye on you. You’re welcome to stay here for a while as I monitor your recovery.”

Without thinking, Harley nodded her head.

She didn’t know why she agreed. Her mind was telling her that she was meant to hate the woman in front of her and she needed to find someplace else to stay, but something in her wouldn’t allow it.

“Well then, I’ll let you get some sleep. Goodnight, Harley,” Ivy said before exiting the room with a silent close of the door.

Unlike the previous night, Harley fell asleep in a matter of seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley finally gets her explanation.

Harley woke up to a pleasant smell coming from downstairs.

She quickly—well, as quickly as a girl with two broken ribs and a fractured femur can move— got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, eager to get downstairs as soon as possible. When she took a look around the bathroom, she saw that there was a new toothbrush and some clean towels folded on the counter.

After finishing in the bathroom, Harley slowly descended the stairs, careful not to put too much pressure on her injured leg. Reaching the bottom of the steps, she started following the smell. She entered into the kitchen, where she saw Ivy cooking something on the stove. Not being able to hold herself back at the perfectly given moment, she decided to scare the woman.

Sneaking up behind the redhead, Harley screamed out. “Boo!”

Before Harley knew it, she was being held upside down in the air by a vine, her pigtails just nearly touching the kitchen floor.

“Harley, are you insane?” Ivy had a hand on her chest, taking staggering breaths. Even though she felt the blood rushing to her head and the vine was adding pressure around her injured leg, she found the situation amusing.

“Hmm… Yup!” Harley chirped.

“Of course, that is your shtick after all. Insane and crazy,” Ivy said in a mocking tone, but Harley saw the small smile she was trying to suppress.

As she gently set Harley down on the ground, Ivy grabbed two plates from a cabinet and placed three pancakes on each.

“I was going to bring these up to you so you wouldn’t have to go through the pain of walking down the stairs, but seeing as you’re already down here, we can just eat here together,” Ivy said, placing the plates down on the kitchen table.

It was a simple gesture, but it warmed Harley’s heart. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had cooked for her. Joker always showed his care through correction and discipline, trying to help her to be the perfect her. But sometimes, Harley missed moments like this, where she’d be cared for with gentleness and kindness.

The two girls ate in comfortable silence, occasionally, one person would ask a question, trying to get to know the other person better. Though she didn’t want to, as she was still a bit bitter, Harley had to admit she enjoyed spending time with the redhead.

After their plates were empty, Harley went to wash the dishes, which was quickly put to a stop when Ivy walked up behind her and told her she should go rest. Harley could feel the warm breath on the back of her neck, and the woman’s hand on the small of her back felt as though it was burning.

Quickly, Harley nodded her head and took long strides to the living room couch, trying to forget about the tingling sensation from where Ivy’s hand once was.

While laying on the couch, she dozed off to a memory of her and Pamela.

It was during their second year of undergrad. By this time, Harley and Pam have been friends for almost a year. One night, Harley came to Pam’s dorm with a frown. She had just got broken up with by her then-girlfriend, a girl Pam had know clue Harley was dating. Harley was busy crying into one of Pam’s pillow when her friend decided to take it upon herself to comfort her. That night was a pivotal moment for their relationship, Harley came out as bisexual, and Pam as a lesbian. They were both surprised, but embraced each other in a long accepting hug and spent the rest of their night making gay jokes and watching a trashy horror movie—Harley’s choice.

Harley could still remember the look on Pam’s face that night. The girl was smiling and laughing, and there was a little twinkle in her eyes. It was like a burden was lifted off her shoulders. Thinking about it now, Harley realized the twinkle in Ivy’s eyes was still there like it had never left.

When Harley woke up, she noticed that Ivy was nowhere to be found. Not knowing what else to do, especially in her condition, she took the tv remote and started to watch some cartoons.

A while passed by until Ivy finally showed up.

“Hey, Harley,” Ivy called for her attention, walking to the girl sitting on the couch. “I got something for you.”

This excited Harley, she was always loved gifts. “Oooh, what is it?”

Ivy moved to sit at the end of the couch, where Harley’s feet lay. She had a jar of a muddy green colored substance. Harley wasn’t sure what it was, but she didn’t want it anymore. “Nevermind, you can keep it. I ain’ inta…whatever that is.”

Rolling her eyes, Ivy reached her hand into the jar and took out some of her concoction. She moved spread some on the paste over one of Harley’s cuts on her exposed leg.

“Ew! Red! Dats nasty!” Harley squealed when the cold substance touched her skin. She only realized her slip up after she said it. Quickly, Harley looked up to the woman’s face, hoping she doesn’t make the connection. Luckily, the woman didn’t seem to catch on, but this only caused Harley to feel a small pang of disappointment in the pit of her stomach.

“Nickname basis, are we?” Ivy smirked.

“Sorry, it sorta slipped,” Harley apologized. The other woman just shook her head, signaling it was okay and continued to rub the paste on the rest of Harley’s deep cuts.

When Ivy finished, she placed the now half empty jar down on the coffee table and adjusted herself on the couch. “If you couldn’t already tell, the paste was meant to help with the healing of your cuts.”

“Figured,” Harley shrugged. Ivy wasn’t looking at her however, her attention on the cartoon playing on her tv. “Harleen…” the woman spoke. “What the hell are you watching?”

Watching the look confusion and distaste on the woman’s face had Harley bursting out in laughter. “C’mon, you can’t tell me ya don’t know Family Guy!” she exclaimed, bumping Ivy’s side with her uninjured shoulder before bringing her own focus back to the show.

A second passed before Harley’s eyes widened and she nearly jumped out of her seat.

“Harleen. You just called me Harleen!” she shouted, turning her whole body around to face the redhead. Ivy was already facing towards her on the couch, a faint smile present on her features.

“Had you known this whole time?” Harley wondered.

“Not the whole time…”

“But for most of it?” Harley finished for her when she trailed off, earning a bashful nod in return.

Pamela was always a self-assured individual, but when Harley and her first started to hang around one another, she would become more sheepish, and her voice faltered more than usual. Poison Ivy wasn’t much different. There was no doubt that the villainess was confident and poised, yet here she is, nervous and anxious while waiting for Harley’s reaction. It almost felt like they were back in college.

“How long had you known?” Harley questioned, still trying to process the fact that she’d been recognized this whole time.

“When I looking at your injures back at Selina’s I noticed the three diamonds on your suit.” Ivy raised a hand, silently telling the girl not to interrupt when she saw Harley open her mouth to say something. “And no, that wasn’t when I found out. I was just suspicious at that time.” Harley closed her mouth after hearing this, her question now answered.

“The moment I really knew though…” Ivy started saying as she reached her hand under the collar of Harley’s shirt. “Was when I saw this while I was helping you change last night,” she said as she pulled Harley’s necklace to lay on top of her shirt.

Harley wanted to facepalm right there, she completely forgot about the necklace Pamela gave her.

“And your eyes, they’re a huge giveaway,” Ivy interrupted Harley’s mental scolding

“Also, Harley?”

The girl looked up to meet her bright green eyes. “Hmm.”

A smirk graced Ivy’s features as she spoke. “Harley Quinn? You never even went by Harleen to start with.” She started laughing, but continued anyway, “Did you really think I wouldn’t figure out who you are just because you got rid of the ‘zel’ at the end of ‘Quinzel’?”

Harley broke out in a fit of laughter. Ivy had a point, she might as well have told her her real name.

“Okay, okay. So it ain’ original, but I couldn’ change my name completely. It’s a great play on words!”

“Right, Harlequin and Harley Quinn,” Ivy laughed, nodding to show Harley she understood.

The laughter eventually died down, leaving the only noise being the voices from Harley’s show. Both girls sat there awkwardly, each wanting to say something, but neither knowing where to start.

“Why’d you do it? Why’d you leave?” Harley finally asked the question she’s been dying to know the answer to.

Ivy’s face had a look of sorrow and regret. “Woodrue he…he made me into this _creature_. I swe—”

“What? I thought he… you know.” Harley was worried it might be a sore spot for the woman. Ivy raised a brow, indicating that she didn’t know, so Harley decided to put it out there.

“He raped you.”

“What? Who told you that?” The woman looked up in shock, she was not expecting Harley to say that.

Harley felt stupid, she knew she shouldn’t have believed the rumors, but she couldn’t find any other reason on her own as to why the girl left. “It was as a rumor around the college.”

Ivy shook her head, she thought Harley would’ve known better than to believe rumors.

“I was forced to be his test subject. I spent three days tied to a chair in his lab being injected with many different plant toxins. When I finally escaped on the third night, I went straight to my dorm.” She paused.

“I was…scared. I was so scared, Harley.”

Harley could tell it was the first time she was telling anyone her story. She was also sure that Ivy never went to seek help afterward, opening up to people had always been a difficult task for the girl, and it was clear to Harley that she still wasn’t completely over what happened.

“I wanted to tell you, Harley. I promise you, I really wanted to, but I became a monster. And I can’t stand the thought of losing you.” Harley moved forward and wrapped the girl in a hug, ignoring the screaming pain from her ribs.

“I kept hearing these screams, but they weren’t in my head, I was able to hear the green. Flowers, trees, grasses, all of them, I heard them all crying for help. It eventually reached a point where I couldn’t handle it anymore.”

“So you left.”

All this time Harley was upset at the woman for leaving without a word, for not talking to her. She never truly understood the reason for the sudden disappearance. But now that she was looking the woman in the eyes, she finally understood. It wasn’t about being ashamed, embarrassed, or fear of being judged. Pamela was scared, not just scared of herself and what she had become, but scared to even talk to her own best friend. Harley couldn’t imagine how the other woman must’ve felt. She was isolated, abandoned, and alienated, yet somehow she still found a purpose in herself.

“I’m proud of ya, Red,” Harley smiled, a lone tear running down her right cheek.

“W-what?” Ivy spoke slowly, she wasn’t expecting this reaction from the girl.

“I said I’m proud of ya,” Harley repeated, her smile larger and more genuine. “Ya went through a traumatic event and came out a hundred times more confident and sure of yourself, standin’ up for yerself and fightin’ for the green. I couldn’ be anymore more proud.”

“I’m sorry. So so sorry. I never wanted to leave you. You meant everything to me. I just couldn’t face you after becoming what I am.” Ivy was now hugging Harley back tightly, tears escaping her eyes.

“Nothin’ coulda scared me away from ya. Maybe that’s because I’m too dumb n’ proud to ever back down, but in this case, it’s cause ya meant everythin’ to me too. You were my best friend.”

“Were?”

The hurt on Ivy’s face stung a bit, but Harley wasn’t going to lie to her. Many things have changed in the past years, and Harley couldn’t trust the other woman that easily. After all, she spent a long time in grief because of her, and there were still many more things Harley wanted to ask. But she figured that’ll be for a different time.

“It’s been four years, Red. We can’t just pick up where we left off,” Harley explained.

Understanding, Ivy nodded and vowed to herself that she’ll spend the rest of her life making it up to the girl. She didn’t want to lose her again.

As both girls sat in comfortable silence, still embraced in each other’s arms, Ivy remembered the strange interactions from last night.

“What happened between you and Selina?” she asked, looking up at Harley.

“Oh, uh, I found out that she kept yer guys’ meet up three years ago a secret from me,” Harley had forgotten about Selina up until now.

“Meet up?” Ivy couldn’t remember meeting up with Selina three years ago.

“She said you guys ran into each other at the park.”

“Oh, right. We did.” Ivy said, remembering that day.

“Harley, have you ever thought she did it for a reason?” Ivy continued.

A pink tint colored Harley’s cheeks as she looked down. “No…”

“Well, maybe you should ask her next time you see her,” Ivy told her as she sat up and lay a hand on the girl’s shoulder, sincerity in her green eyes.

“Okay,” Harley agreed.

The girls spent the next while watching dumb cartoons that Harley found hilarious until Ivy looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was time for lunch. Untangled herself from Harley, she stood up.

“You still in love with egg sandwiches? Cause I know just the place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter!!  
> And thank you to everyone who left a kudo or comment, it means the world <3
> 
> xox Kiwi


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Ivy are becoming the Queens of Crime. Harley and Selina also fix their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter!!

It’s been almost two weeks since Harley started staying at Ivy’s place, and since then, her injuries have healed tremendously. Her leg, wrist, and ribs no longer gave her any pain, and she could run and move around as much as she wanted. And the concoction Ivy had been putting on her cuts did wonders; the cuts had healed and their scars were close to being completely gone.

As for Harley and Ivy, neither girls spoke about their relationship or feelings since the day Ivy explained her disappearance. Ivy swore to herself to make up for leaving, and Harley agreed to give her a chance, so both girls believed things were going to turn out okay.

“Red! Take a looka dis!” Harley beckoned Ivy over.

As the woman came to stand by Harley’s side, she turned her attention to one of the art pieces they had recently stolen from the Gotham Art Museum.

“Is that Van Gogh?” Ivy was surprised. She didn’t know Harley knew who Van Gogh was, let alone have an interest in art.

“Yup! I figured ya might want to decorate this place, so I stole some extra pieces. You can keep a few for yer place, and then we could sell the rest.”

Ivy always despised humankind—still does—but she was starting to believe that there are people out there who aren’t as bad as she made them out to be, Harley was proof of that. It was one of the first things Ivy had noticed since Harley started staying with her, the girl was thoughtful, selfless, and caring. She had everything every other human that Ivy encountered lacked.

“That’s really nice of you, Harls,” she commented. “Want to help me pick out which ones we like the most and hang them up?”

Anytime spent with Harley was a time well spent to her.

“Sure thing, Red. I’m a great interior designer,” Harley said as she stood up and pranced around the house, trying to envision where each artwork should go. Ivy only shook her head and followed the girl around the house. There was never a dull moment with Harley around, she was sure of that.

By the time they finished putting up their stolen paintings, Ivy was worn out. Harley, however, was as energetic as ever. The girl suggested stealing from a nearby Ikea, wanting to get new furniture for the whole house, but Ivy had enough home decorating for one day.

Harley was a bit disappointed at first, but after making Ivy promise they’ll do it some time later, she was happy again and went bouncing up the stairs to the guest room.

As Ivy was in the greenhouse tending to her plants, the sound of her ringtone echoed through the room. Searching through the scattered papers on the workbench in the corner of the room, she found her phone displaying Selina’s name across the screen.

Answering the call, she brought the phone to her ear. “Hello.”

“That’s it? Just a hello? You haven’t contacted me in two weeks,” Selina said from the other side of the phone.

“I’m sorry, mom. I didn’t know I was meant to call you every day.”

“Well, you’re currently caring for my friend, and I want to know how she’s doing?”

“You know where I live, Selina. Come see how she’s doing for yourself.” Ivy was sick of the drama between Harley and Selina. It’s already gone on for long enough.

“Pam, you know I ca—”

“Meet us tomorrow at The Ocelot at 7:00pm,” Ivy said, cutting Selina off. She decided that if neither Harley or Selina were going to make the first move, then she’ll give them a little push.

“What? What are you planning? When did you even get reservations?”

“I’m planning on ending whatever the hell is going on between you two. Also, I didn’t book any reservations. You’re dating Bruce Wayne, remember?”

“Pam! Ho—”

“I’m fixing up your friendship, you owe me a fancy dinner,” she reasoned.

Ivy heard a groan come through the phone before a frustrated Selina agreed and hung up without saying goodbye.

“Guess I better tell Harley,” she told herself, making her way out the greenhouse and to the guestroom where Harley has been staying.

When she made it up to the guest room, Harley wasn’t in the room, but the sound of running water coming from the bathroom indicated that she was in the shower. Ivy sat down on the bed, deciding to wait for the girl to come out.

She only ever came into the room to water the plants or to help Harley when she was still healing from her injuries. Never had she ever took the time to stay and see what Harley had done to the room.

She expected it to be complete chaos, but to Ivy’s surprise, it wasn’t. There were string lights strung across the ceiling, resembling stars, and in the very center of the room hung an aerial hoop. The room itself was well kept and clean, and besides the string lights and aerial hoop, the room looked very simplistic.

Just as Ivy stood from the bed to go take a closer look at the hanging hoop, the door to the bathroom opened, revealing a naked Harley Quinn wrapped in a towel.

Ivy quickly turned around, trying to act as though she was giving the girl privacy, but she was actually trying to hide the blush rushing to her cheeks. The short glance she got of Harley was ingraining itself into her mind. The few stray drops of water that were running down her chest, the way her skin was practically glowing, and her hair running down to her midback rather than being in her usual pigtails, it took all of Ivy’s willpower to push those thoughts away.

“Oh, hey, Red. Did ya need somethin?” Harley asked as she went to pick out an outfit from the new collection of clothes she stole.

“I wanted to tell you that we’re going out for dinner at 7.”

“Where at?”

“The Ocelot,” Ivy replied, hoping the girl wouldn’t become suspicious and spoil her plan.

“The Ocelot! Isn’t that the luxury restaurant owned by hunky Bruce Way— Hey! Are you tryna get me ta make up with Kitty?”

“See, you still call her Kitty,” Ivy tried to deflect, which only got her an irritated groan from Harley. “Fine, fine, I did. But you said you’d hear her out, yet you haven’t, I—”

“Cause she haven’ tried to talk to me bout it.” Harley countered.

“Well, now she wants to! And you’re going to listen.”

Harley was now fully clothed and was walking up behind Ivy. Placing a hand on the taller woman’s shoulder, Harley turned her around so they could face each other.

“Fine, I’ll go,” Harley agreed, then paused for a second as an idea came to her mind. “You owe me though, for planning this behind my back.”

Ivy nodded. “Fair enough.”

Turning her head to look at the time on the clock, Harley saw that is was 4:30pm, a smirk then made its way on her face.

“I heard the Museum of Natural History was closed for today, and there’s a certain harlequin diamond I’ve been meaning to get my hands on.”

\-----XxX-----

“Harley, you might want to hurry,” Ivy whispered to Harley. They were standing across the Harlequin Diamond, which was surrounded by a laser alarm system.

Harley took a deep breath before doing a front handspring over a set of lasers. When she stuck her landing, she turned around to face Ivy and stuck out her tongue goofily, and did two black flips then cartwheeled up to the glass case concealing the diamond.

To say Ivy was impressed was an understatement. Harley was a great gymnast back in college, but Harley was much better now, and it almost had Ivy’s jaw falling to the ground.

Pulling out a glasscutter from her bag, Harley started to cut a circle into the glass. She reached through the hole to grab the diamond and sprung back over the lasers to where Ivy was waiting.

“Great job, Harls,” Ivy complimented, which caused a blush to form on Harley’s face.

“Aw shucks. Couldn’ta done all this without ya, Red.” Harley wasn’t used to receiving compliments, and hearing the praise from the other woman made her stomach flutter.

The girls slipped through the passed out guards—courtesy of Ivy’s toxins— and made their way out the museum and to their getaway car.

“And where do you girls think you’re going?” A deep voice said from behind them. They didn’t need to look to know it was Batman.

“Hiya, Batsy!” Harley greeted as she turned around, pointing a gun at him.

Running at her, Batman dodged the bullet and knocked the gun out of Harley’s hands. Ivy shot vines out from the ground to wrap around his legs, but he sliced through them and punched Ivy, knocking her to the ground.

“Oh, it’s on!” Harley said, running towards Batman, defending her friend.

With Harley’s newfound strength and stamina, she was able to land some heavy hits on the man. When Harley's high energy and enhanced strength started to become too much for him, a nearby tree reached out with its branches and grabbed Batman, keeping him strapped to the base of the tree.

“That’s whatcha get, Batsy,” Harley told Batman, giving a high five to Ivy. The two girls jumped into their car with the diamond in their hands and sped away, leaving Batman stuck to a tree, wondering how the hell Harley got so strong.

The girls got home from their heist at 6:00pm. The dinner was in an hour, and both of them knew they would have to rush.

Harley was the first to finish getting ready. She was wearing a red lace dress with a slit running up to the midthigh of her left leg. It was elegant and formal, something that was unlike her, but she just couldn’t resist the dress when she first saw it.

_I should wear stuff like this more often._

When it was time to leave, Harley went over to Ivy’s room, checking to see if the woman was ready. Upon opening the door, Harley saw Ivy standing in front of a mirror putting on a pair of diamond stud earrings. She was in a long, dark green off the shoulder dress with what seemed to be some floral print across the top, but what surprised Harley the most was the woman’s skin. It was no longer green. Instead, it was back to the olive skin she had from before the incident.

“Ya lookin gorgeous, Red,” Harley complimented as she walked up behind her and pulled up the zipper running along the back of Ivy's dress.

“Thanks, Harls,” Ivy said, spinning around to look at Harley and her attire. “You’re looking beautiful yourself.”

“You ready to go?” Ivy asked after taking an extra moment to admire Harley’s dress.

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Harley shrugged. She was nervous to confront Selina, but she secretly wanted to go back to being friends with the girl too, and it was better to get it over with now rather than later.

\-----XxX-----

“Your friends are Harley Quinn and…is that Poison Ivy?” Bruce asked Selina, struggling to determine if the girl beside Harley really was Poison Ivy or not.

“Yeah, but don’t worry, they’re harmless. For now, anyway,” Selina replied as the two mentioned girls were walking towards their table.

“It’s great to meet ya, Bruce Wayne,” Harley widely smiled, sticking her hand out for a handshake. Bruce reached out to shake the girl’s hand, then pulled it back with a small exaggerated shake. “That’s some grip you got there.”

“Oh yeah, I’m like hella strong now. Ivy gave me a shot that made me twice as strong and whatnot.” Harley beamed, happy to boast about herself.

Bruce nodded at this, he had a strange look on his face, but Harley ignored it. “Right, right, and I’m assuming you are Poison Ivy?” Bruce directed his question to the woman who was giving Selina a pointed look.

“Yes. I am.” Ivy answered, uninterested in having a conversation with the man.

“Oh! Are ya wonderin bout her green skin? Cause I was too. Turns out she can change her skin whenever she wants, isn’ that cool?” Harley explained in a ramble.

“That is fascinating indeed,” Bruce agreed, taking a sip of his wine. “Are you two a team now? I haven’t seen you with Joker on the news in a while.”

“Mistah J and I had a little disagreement, but we’ll be back as Gotham’s crime prince and princess in no time,” Harley smiled. Bruce nodded at this, though he saw a slight sadness in Ivy’s eyes that nobody else noticed, but decided not to say anything.

After a slightly awkward dinner and many pointed looks from Ivy to Selina passed by, the four found themselves in the parking lot of the building, all standing there in silence.

Selina watched as Ivy looked at her while tapping on her wrist as though there was a watch on it. Understanding that time was running out, Selina took Harley’s hand and pulled her to the side.

“Can we talk?”

“Well, that’s what this dinner was for,” Harley said back, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I was trying to protect you, Harley,” Selina hastily said as though she was under a time limit.

“I don’t need your protection. I’m a grown ass adult.”

“I know, but seeing you so hurt when Pam left was painful for me to watch. I cared for you so much, and I still do, but seeing you hurt is something I never wanted to see again.”

“Life is full of tribulations, Selina, you can’t control these things. Friends don’t keep secrets and call it protection, friends support their friends through rough times,” Harley tried to explain, she was still taking of what Selina had said.

She never thought about how the other woman must have been feeling during that time, Selina was good friends with Pamela too, and yet she spent most of her time taking care of her. The more she thought about it, the more Harley realized how selfish she had been. 

“Harley, I know that now, and I promise you I’ll never keep a single secret from you again.”

“I’m sorry. Please, forgive me,” Selina begged.

Harley’s never seen the girl beg for anything before, but the sight in front of her made the apology all the more sincere.

Shaking her head, Harley replied, “No, I’m sorry. I never thought about your feelings. I was so consumed in my own grief that I never paid any attention to you. I guess I just needed time to calm down, cause I can understand why you did what you did now. And in all honesty, I probably would’ve done the same, it’s tough to see your friends in pain.”

“I guess we both made mistakes then…”

“Does this mean we’re friends again?” Selina hesitantly asked.

“No, we’re not friends. We’re _best_ friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️❤️❤️  
> As always, I'm loving the support!
> 
> xox Kiwi


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy has a bad dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are wondering, this is a rewritten version of the original chapter.

Harley didn’t wake up to the smell of a delicious breakfast, or to the sight of a certain red headed woman watering the plants in her room like she did every morning. At first, Harley thought nothing of it, but after making it downstairs and there still being no sign of Ivy around, she started to get worried.

Ivy was never the type to sleep in, but Harley decided to check the woman’s bedroom anyway. As Harley opened the door to the bedroom, she saw Ivy laying in bed still asleep.

The woman was trembling and crying. Harley instantly knew she was having a nightmare. Rushing to her side, Harley gently grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her, hoping to wake her up.

“Ivy, Ivy, wake up!”

Ivy shot up straight, almost hitting her head against Harley’s. Her breath was deep and heavy, and her hands were shaking. Looking around the room, she noticed Harley sitting next to her. Without uttering a word, she buried herself into the other woman’s arms.

They stayed like that for fifteen minutes. Ivy curled in Harley’s lap with her face tucked into her chest, and Harley’s arms wrapped around her.

When Ivy had finally calmed herself down, she unraveled herself from Harley, crawled out of bed, and walked into the bathroom. Harley was confused at the sudden action but decided it was best to stay and wait for Ivy to come back so they could have a proper conversation.

She sat on the bed, admiring the daffodils that lined the top of the headboard until the sound of a door opening caught Harley’s attention. Quickly, she stood up and walked to the other her. She looked much better than a few minutes ago, almost like it never happened.

“Are ya a’right, Red?” Harley asked carefully.

“I’m fine, Harley. It was just a nightmare,” Ivy answered, making her way downstairs to water her plants.

Harley followed after Ivy around the house, she had a feeling this nightmare wasn’t a one time thing, and she wanted to help.

“Ives, can we talk?” Harley asked, though her question was left unanswered as Ivy continued watering the plants in the greenhouse, paying no mind to the woman next to her.

“Please.” Harley pleaded, placing a hand on top of Ivy’s that was holding the watering can.

After a brief moment, Ivy nodded her head. “How about during brunch?”

“Whenever you want.”

Harley waited patiently for Ivy to finish tending to her plants. When Ivy finished, the two silently went off into the kitchen to make themselves some food to eat. As they were eating their brunch, Harley sat and stared at the woman in front of her, waiting expectantly.

“It was about the time I spent in Woodrue’s lab.” Ivy broke the silence.

Harley had a feeling it was about the incident, but she knew better than to flaunt that she was right. “Was it about anything in particular from when you were there?”

“Yes? No? I don’t know.”

“That’s okay. It’s okay. Having what happened to you would cause anyone to have some trauma,” Harley said calmly, trying to make sure the woman doesn’t get worked up.

“It’s not PTSD. I don’t have it. I’m perfectly fine, Harley,” Ivy denied.

“Ok, maybe it isn’t PTSD. We don’t even have to call it anything. But whether it is or not, becoming Poison Ivy was a painful and life changing experience for you, so having flashbacks from that time is normal.” Harley tried explaining.

“You don’t get it, Harley,” Ivy stood up, taking both of their plates to the kitchen sink. “I don’t have nightmares about the abuse he put me through. In fact, I’m grateful for that. It’s because of what he did to me that made me who I am now.”

“If it’s not about the experiments you were put through, then what was it?”

“Those nights that I was locked in there while constantly being tested on, it broke me, Harley. It brought forth my deepest fears.” Ivy revealed.

“And you haven’t gotten over those fears.”

Ivy nodded. “I ran away to avoid them.”

“Well, I want to help. No matter how long it might take or how difficult it may be, I’m here to support you,” Harley said, pulling the woman into a comforting hug.

“I’m sorry, Harley. But you can’t help me with this.” Ivy slowly shook her head and took a step away, out of Harley’s embrace.

The action saddened Harley, but she chose to ignore it. “Who knows, maybe I can. Do you mind if I ask what your fear is?”

“Harley, no. I told you, you can’t help me with this. It’s something I’m just going to have to live with,” Ivy avoided the question.

“Live with? Red, fears are meant to be overcome.”

“You don’t get it!” Ivy's outburst shocked both Harley and herself.

"Then explain it to me, I promise I'll be understanding," Harley nearly whispered.

Ivy shook her head, she didn't want to talk to Harley about this. "It's complicated."

“I'm sorry, but I need some time to myself.” Turning around, Ivy walked towards her greenhouse, locking the door when she made it inside.

Harley was stunned. She didn’t expect Ivy to have an outburst, or to walk away.

There were many times in the past where Pamela had blocked her out and pushed her away whenever she tried to help her, and every time it happened, Harley was deeply hurt. This moment wasn’t much different. She felt that same ache in her heart.

Not knowing what else to do, Harley threw on a jacket from the coat rack next to the front door and left to go back to Gotham. Her injuries had healed nearly a week ago, and she felt as though she had overstayed her welcome.

\-----XxX-----

It was a long walk from Ivy’s hideout to Gotham, and an even longer walk to make it to the other side of Gotham where Joker’s hideout was.

When she walked into the joker tower, she was met with unusual silence. Deducing that Joker and the goons must be busy somewhere out on the streets of Gotham, she decided to take her time making herself comfortable.

Walking up the stairs, she realized she was wearing the same patched up clown suit. Grabbing her favorite red and black crop top and booty shorts, she went into the bathroom, wanting to take a quick shower.

By the time she finished her shower, Joker still wasn’t home yet, so she decided to call up Selina to keep her company. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she tapped on Selina’s contact.

The woman picked up on the third ring. “Harley? What a pleasant surprise, I thought you’d be eating.”

“Umm, Selina, it’s almost four, who the fuck eats at this time?” Harley asked, confused.

“Right, right, my bad. Dinner and dessert time is usually later in the evening. Anyway, is there a reason you’re calling?” Selina said back, holding back a laugh.

“I want company.”

“Get Pam to play some board games with you or something,” Selina suggested.

“She wanted to be alone,” Harley sadly said. “So, I went ta see Puddin, but he’s ain' here.”

Harley heard a loud groan come through the speaker before Selina gave a reply. “Joker’s no good, Harley. Remember what happened two weeks ago?”

“Kitty! He was just having a bad day, and you know it. Plus, that was long time ago.” Harley was pouting even though she knew the other woman couldn’t see her.

“Every day is a bad day with him…Okay fine, you can come over.”

“Yay! I’ll be over in ten.” Harley cheered.

“Actually, I’m at Wayne Manor.”

The news excited Harley. She always dreamt about being in the large mansion. “Even betta! I get to hang out in the Wayne Manor and spend time with hunky Bruce Wayne.”

Ending the call before Selina could give any reply, she rushed out of the tower and got off the pier. Once she made it onto the city streets, she hopped into a taxi. Holding a gun to the driver’s head, she told him to drive to the Wayne Manor.

When the taxi stopped outside the mansion, Harley stared up in awe. She almost felt envious of Selina. Pulling the gun away from the driver’s head, she bounded up the steps to the large front entrance.

“You must be Miss Quinn,” a butler said as he opened the door and moved to the side to allow Harley to enter. “Miss Kyle has been waiting for you. Please, follow me.”

He led Harley through a large hall. They stopped in front of what Harley could only assume was the living room.

“Miss Kyle will be on her way. Until then, please, make yourself comfortable and call for me if you need anything.”

Thanking the man, Harley sat down on the sofa facing a large flat screen tv mounted on the wall. Taking her phone out, she checked for any missed messages. Her face fell at the sight of no new messages from Ivy, but she quickly pushed it to the back of her mind when she heard the sound of footsteps.

“Harleen, good to see you again,” Bruce said from beside Selina.

“Oh, ya know how it goes, nobody can get enough of ya, Brucey!” Harley jumped from her seat, pulling the man into a tight hug. “And I can never forget bout you, Kitty”

“Yeah, you totally didn’t just come to see my boyfriend and his fancy home,” Selina jokingly rolled her eyes, a hint of a smile on her face.

Just as the trio was about to settle down in the living room, Bruce’s phone went off with a series of notifications.

“Well, well, well, aren’t you a popular man,” Harley joked, gently elbowing Bruce.

Looking up from his phone, Bruce said, “I’m sorry, ladies, but I’m late for an emergency meeting involving the production of one of our recent projects.”

“It’s okay, I have something I want to talk about with Harley in private anyway,” Selina reassured.

“I’ll be on my way then. Oh, and before I go, I suggest you two stay inside. The Joker is having a shoot out, and I would appreciate it if you ladies stayed safe.”

“Don't worry bout it, my Puddin' is as harmless as a puppy," Harley waved him off.

"Still though, shoot outs, in general, aren't safe," Bruce tried to reason.

Deciding to just agree with the man to put his mind at peace, Harley saluted him with a smile. "Aye aye, captain."

“So, what’s going on between you and Pam?” Selina asked after Bruce left and the two women sat themselves down on the sofa.

“I ain' sure, to be honest. She had a nightmare, and when I tried to talk bout it, she completely pushed me away. I didn’t wanna be too invasive, but I just wanna help. I shoulda expected it though, this has always been an issue between us, even back when she was Pamela,” Harley explained.

“Back when she was Pamela? Harley, you do know that’s still her, right?” Selina questioned. She found it strange that Harley of all people thought this.

“Well, yes. But she’s changed a lot.”

“She’s not the only one. I’ve changed, you changed, everyone does,” Selina countered. “Sure, she goes by Poison Ivy, but that’s not who she really is on the inside.”

“I know, I know, but things have just been strange lately.”

“How so?”

“Pammy was my best friend, my other half, but the woman I’ve been spending the last two weeks with doesn’t feel like her.”

Selina looked at her with sympathetic eyes. “Harley, you can’t just expect your guys’ relationship to magically start off where it left off.”

“Yeah…I guess yer right. But I just miss what we had, ya know?”

“I do get where you’re coming from, but you still love Pamela, don’t you?” Selina asked, earning a nod from Harley in response. “Then you need to realize that Poison Ivy and Pamela aren’t different people, they’re the same girl you loved from back then, she’s just grown up now.”

“You know, sometimes a fresh start is good,” Selina added.

“I hate-love how you’re always right,” Harley stated, wrapping her friend in a hug.

"Really? I just love it."

A moment passed between the two before Selina decided to speak up. “Harley?”

“Hmm,” Harley hummed, letting go of the other woman and looking up to meet her eyes.

“Remember the time you made those really good chicken enchiladas?”

“Yeah….” Harley answered, hesitant as to where this conversation was going.

“I’m hungry, and I think I deserve payment for this therapy session,” Selina said, a falsely innocent smile on her face.

Even though she was smiling, Harley rolled her eyes and agreed.

“By the way, I was the psychiatrist, not you,” Harley clarified as they made their way into the kitchen.

“True, but I do have a doctorate degree.”

“Yeah, one that you never used. Yer jus'ta thief now,” Harley pointed out, which cause the two women to break out in laughter.

Hours passed by with Harley and Selina keeping themselves entertained, they re-watched the Hungar Game series, joked about the other villains in Gotham. Harley even begged for Selina to play monopoly with her, which they both lost track of time while playing.

By the time they realized the time, it was midnight.

“Hey, Harls?” Selina asked before Harley left through the front door.

“Yeah?”

“Just be patient with Pam, she loves you, but trusting doesn’t come easy to her.”

Harley smiled and nodded. “I know, and I will.”

\-----XxX-----

The walk back to Ivy’s hideout felt as though it was lasting forever. The only light guiding Harley’s way was the moon shining down from the sky.

When she entered the house, all the lights were turned off. It was almost 2:00am, so Harley expected Ivy to be asleep. Quietly making her way to her own room, she stopped when she heard a noise coming from Ivy’s room. Curiosity got the best of her as she moved closer to the door and slowly turned the knob.

It wasn’t like earlier that morning, but Ivy looked distressed and released a few whimpers here and there. Harley moved closer, about to wake up the woman, but decided against it. There was no use if it was only going to lead to her being pushed away, or with them potentially getting into an argument.

Shifting to lay under the covers beside Ivy, she wrapped her arms around the other woman. Harley felt the woman’s tense body start to relax, which caused a smile to appear on her face before pulling her in closer.

“I love you, Pamela. And that means I'll always fight for you. I just hope that one day you’ll open up to me.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam sends Harley out to steal plant toxins from Wayne Enterprises

“I want to say sorry about yesterday. I had no right to be so pushy and intrusive, ‘specially since we just met again. I shoulda respected your boundaries.”

“No, it was my fault. I shouldn’t have gotten angry.”

“I just really want ta fresh start. Build back our friendship.”

“Me too.”

“Does this mean you forgive me?”

“I was never mad at you, to begin with,” Pam replied, pulling Harley into a hug.

Earlier that morning, Harley woke up in Pam’s bed. She noticed that the other woman wasn’t in bed anymore, but a short moment later, the green-eyed woman walked through the bedroom door with a tray of food, which Harley felt was unnecessary. She knew it was because she was feeling guilty.

The two of them sat in bed eating breakfast. It was like yesterday’s events never happened, they joked around, talked about the latest issues, it was all lighthearted until Harley decided it was the right time to bring up the other day’s events. Fortunately, Pam was feeling the same and wanted to fix their relationship too.

“We should celebrate this new start by gettin’ puppies!” Harley excitedly exclaimed. She always wanted dogs, but Joker never allowed pets in the tower.

“No.”

“Why not, Red?” Harley pouted, giving Pam her infamous puppy dog eyes. “We can even train them to be guard dogs.”

“Sorry, but no. The only pets I’m allowing are fish,” Pam said sternly. It’s not that she hated dogs, but she was never a fan of having them around, especially when her house is filled with plants that could easily be knocked over.

“Why the fuck would ya want a fish? You can’t do anythin’ except watch them swim.”

“Exactly, it’s less work and there’s no mess being made around the house,” Ivy explained.

“Pammy, has anyone ever told ya yer lame?” Harley jokingly asked. “Cause only lame people want fishes as pets.”

“Pammy?” Pam was surprised at the sudden use of the nickname. It was the first time Harley called her anything remotely close to her real name.

“Pammy. Pamela. That’s who you are, ain’ it?” Harley smiled brightly.

With her lips turning up into a smile, Pam rested her head on the girl’s shoulder. “Yeah, it is.”

“Does this mean no more Ivy or Ives?” Pam questioned, turning her head upwards to look her friend in the eyes.

“Do you want me to?”

“No, Pammy is just fine.”

The two finished their breakfast in peaceful silence. Both women were enjoying the other’s company and cherishing the moment, hoping the best for the future of their relationship.

As Harley was washing the dishes, Pam came into the kitchen to ask her a question. “Hey, Harls, can you do me a favor?” Placing the last of the dishes on the drying rack, Harley turned around to answer the woman. “Sure, whatcha need?”

“I’m currently creating a new solution that should cause plants to become more animate. I—”

“Ooh! Like, bring plants to life?” Harley asked, finding the topic interesting.

“Harley, plants are already alive,” Pam pointed out. “To do this, I need a rare plant toxin that is kept at Wayne Enterprises.”

“And ya want yours truly to steal it!” Harley hoped. It’s been a while since she had an action packed day, and she couldn’t think of anything more fun to do than steal from Wayne Enterprises.

“If you’re up to it. I may have made a small mistake when creating a plant hybrid, so I can’t join you this time around.” Just as Pam finished her sentence, a large crash came from the greenhouse, causing a blush to appear on her cheeks. “I should go check that out.”

Harley watched as the woman rushed to her greenhouse with an amused smile on her face. Pam had always been a serious person, but she has her moments where Harley could see through her façade. And Harley loved those moments because she knew it meant Pam was comfortable around her.

Still in her crop top and shorts from the other day, Harley drove their stolen car to Gotham.

She was excited about the heist. It was going to be her first one alone. Joker never trusted her to do anything alone, claiming that she would mess up and land up in Arkham. Pulling off this scheme would prove to him and everyone else in Gotham that she was more than capable of doing things on her own.

As she stopped the car outside of Wayne Enterprises, she took a deep breath.

“Ya got this, Harley,” she encouraged herself.

She knew making a grand entrance would ruin her chances of succeeding, so she wanted to be subtle. Scanning the area, her eyes landed on a news reporter getting out of her car. Harley took this has her way in, quickly getting out of her car and sneaking behind the woman, she gripped the reporter’s hair and smashed her head down on the hood of the car.

To her luck, she got to the woman before she locked the car. Opening the backseat of the car, Harley climbed in and pulled the woman in after her. Hastily, she stripped the reporter of her clothes and wore the clothes over top of her own. Leaving the woman unconscious in her underwear, Harley got out of the car, locked it, and made her way to the building.

Upon entering Wayne Enterprises, she instantly saw the receptionist's desk with a woman on the phone. She stood in front of the woman until she placed the telephone back on its console.

“Hi, can I help you with something?” the woman asked with what Harley could obviously tell was a fake smile.

“Yeah, hi, I’m here for an interview with Bruce Wayne,” Harley replied, hoping the woman would believe her.

The woman raised her eyebrow but brought her attention to the screen of her computer anyway, looking through the system for any scheduled interview. “Are you with Gotham Gazette?”

Harley nodded her head. _This is too easy._

“Your interview isn’t for another five minutes, but Mr. Wayne got out of his conference early today, so I can call and ask if he’ll see you now.”

After talking to whom Harley assumed was Bruce over the phone, the woman stood from her seat behind the desk and led Harley down a large hallway.

Before they made it to the elevator, Harley pushed the woman into a person passing them by in the hall. Without missing a beat, she punched them both, knocking them out. Dusting herself off, she calmly walked into the elevator and pressed the button to the bottom floor.

Gymnastic skills mixed with her enhanced strength made it easy for Harley to get past the security guarding the laboratory. When she made it to where the plant toxins were kept, Harley realized that Pam never told her which one she needed, so not knowing what else to do, Harley stole all the plant toxins she could find.

She rushed out of the building with her hands full of bottled plant toxins. Placing the box of a dozen bottles down underneath the passenger seat, Harley sped away with police cars chasing after her.

She couldn’t drive straight to Pam’s hideout, or else she’d give away their location, so she decided to through the old abandoned amusement park. The park used to be where Joker had one of his old hideouts, and there was an underground exit she knew she could use to get away from the police.

Bursting through locked gates, Harley rushed out of the car with the bottles of plant toxins. Reaching the mirror maze, she went in, losing the police in the complicated maze. Finding the mirror she was looking for, she pushed it open, which revealed a tunnel leading underground.

The other end of the tunnel was located in a forest. As Harley climbed out, she took off the ripped and dirtied reporter disguise and made her way out of the forest. The forest was next to the Gotham Zoo, a place where she had spent a lot of her off time.

Looking at the time on her phone, Harley read that it was 4:47pm.

“A little visit wouldn’ hurt nobody,” she told herself, sneaking into the zoo. Though Harley loved all animals, there was one place she loved the most at the zoo, and that was the hyena cage.

Making a beeline for the hyenas, he saw a little boy making silly faces at them. Not liking what she saw, subtly walked next to him and bumped him into a nearby bush with her hip. Bringing her attention to the two hyenas that looked happy to see her, she kneeled down next to the cage and placed the toxins on the ground next to her, and reached into the cage to pet the two hyenas.

A thought suddenly came to her mind. She wasn’t staying with Joker at the moment, and he was the main reason she never took home any pets, so now she could finally take home the hyenas. But before she attempted to break out the animals, she remembered her conversation with Pam earlier that day.

_She did say she didn’t want pets because they were messy and a lot of work…but if I’m the one who trains them and cleans up after them, then surely she’ll be fine with the idea!_

She hid the toxins behind the bush she previously pushed the little kid and looked for a guard. When she found one nearby, she snuck up behind him and slyly stole the keys off his belt. Running back to the cage, she released the hyenas.

“Shh. Imma get us outta here,” Harley told the two, believing they could understand her.

Quickly, Harley moved back to the bush to grab the toxins.

“Hey! You there!” she heard a loud voice yell.

Taking that as a sign that she needed to make a run for it, she ran straight towards the parking lot, the two hyenas following her. Harley pushed a couple to the ground and loaded the animals into the backseat of the couple’s car.

She heard the sound of shooting guns, but she managed to get out the parking lot without getting hurt, and before any police came to follow her.

Luckily for Harley, she made it home safe with the toxins and hyenas.

Once she helped the two hyenas out of the car and took the plant toxins, Harley entered into Pam’s house and made a beeline for the greenhouse.

“Knock knock! Delivery for the gorgeous Poison Ivy!” Harley chimed from behind the door.

“Harls, the door wasn’t lo—” Pam stopped mid-sentence when she opened the greenhouse door to see two drooling hyenas. “Harley…what are they?”

“Oh them? They’re fish,” Harley said nervously.

“No, they’re not,” Pam shook her head. “I’m pretty sure they’re hyenas, Harley. But I’m sure you already know that.”

“Of course I do! Their names are just Fish.”

“Both of them?” Pam questioned with a raised brow.

“Yup, this one’s name is fish,” Harley lied while pointing at one of the hyenas, then pointed to the other one next to her. “And this is also Fish.”

Pam leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed, staring down the other woman and not saying a word. After a minute of this, Harley crumbled under her gaze.

“Okay, okay, fine, their names ain’ Fish, it’s Bud an’ Lou. But I promise to train them and clean up any of their messes,” Harley blurted out before giving the woman her best puppy dog eyes.

“Ugh, fine,” Pam gave in. She took the plant toxins from Harley’s hands and brought them to the workbench. When she took a closer look, she noticed that there were a dozen bottles, many of them being different toxins from the one she originally asked for. “Harls? I thought I only told you I needed one specific plant toxin.”

“Shit, is the one you needed not there? I’m so sorry, Red.” Harley panicked.

“No, no, it is here. I just didn’t expect you to steal all these other ones,” the woman explained quickly, not wanting her friend to panic.

“Oh well, you never told me which one I needed to get,” Harley anxiously spoke, she didn’t want to put the fault on the other woman, but she couldn’t come up with an excuse.

Pam walked closer to Harley and reached her hands out. She saw Harley flinch at the action, but she continued to place her hands on each side of her face, wanting to reassure the girl that there was nothing she should be worried about.

“Hey, it’s okay. You didn’t do anything wrong, Harls. It was a mistake on my part.”

Hearing the words that left Pam’s mouth shocked Harley, if it was Joker, she would’ve been slapped or beaten. Realizing the woman was waiting for some kind of confirmation that she understood, she nodded her head.

“How about some dinner? I think your pets are hungry,” Pam suggested, pointing at Bud and Lou.

“They ain’ my pets, Red. They’re ours,” Harley told her, taking her hand and pulling her towards the kitchen.

Dinner went surprisingly well. Bud and Lou listened to Harley and behaved much better than Pam thought they would. And when bedtime came around, Pam was nice enough to let them sleep inside the house.

Harley was getting ready for bed, but when she exited the bathroom and saw that half her bed was taken up by the two boys, Harley only smiled and tucked herself into the empty half of the bed. She didn’t have the heart to make them sleep on the floor.

Later into the night, Harley felt something wet on her face. Opening her eyes, she saw Lou licking her face.

“C’mon Lou, it’s meant ta be sleepin’ time.” Harley waved her hand, trying to shoo the hyena. A sudden coldness hit her body as the covers were pulled off her body. “For fuck sake, Lou.”

She rolled out of bed and kneeled in front of him.

“Whatcha need, buddy?” she tiredly asked.

Lou placed his snout under her hand and stood up, silently telling her to do that same. After seeing her stand up, he left the room. All Harley wanted to do was go back to sleep but she knew Lou was trying to tell her something, so she followed. Lou led her to Pam’s room, where Harley saw Bud sitting next to Pam at the foot of her bed.

Pam was shaking and crying like how Harley found her the other morning. Carefully moving to sit down next to Pam, she placed a hand on her cheek and softly called her name several times. It didn’t take long for the woman to awaken and slowly open her eyes.

“Harley,” Pam’s voice cracked as she spoke.

“I’m here, Pammy. I’m here,” Harley gently said as she pulled her into her arms.

When Harley felt Pam’s breathing start to even out, she moved away slightly, just enough for their eyes to meet.

“Please, let me help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have any of you guys seen the new episode of Harley Quinn? Cause it's got me on edge, I'm dying to know what happens between Harley and Ivy.
> 
> Also, thank you for reading, and I hope you all liked the chapter!
> 
> xox Kiwi


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam opens up to Harley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love to everyone whose been reading my fic <3
> 
> xox Kiwi

_“Please, let me help you.”_

The words echoed in her mind throughout the night.

After Harley woke up Pam from her nightmare, Harley asked for her to allow her to help. And Pam wanted to open up, admit her fears, but she knew that doing so would cause her deepest fear to come true. So, she told Harley that she was okay and to go back to bed. Of course, Harley being the caring person she is, refused to leave and slept next to her for the rest of the night.

However, Harley was the only one who got much sleep.

When the morning came, Pam was the first out of bed. Any other day she would’ve woken up to water the plants around the house and cook breakfast for her and Harley, but the same thoughts from the previous night were still racing through her mind. Brewing herself a cup of coffee, she sat down on the living room couch to stare out the window, pondering over what she should do.

She didn’t know how long it had been, but she would assume it had been around an hour before Harley came down the stairs, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

“Red? Whatcha doin’ up so early?” Harley asked, her voice still groggy from just waking up.

Standing up from her seat, Pam went to the kitchen to pour another cup of coffee, Harley trudging behind her.

“Just thinking,” Pam replied, handing the cup of coffee to the woman.

“About?” Harley prodded.

Before Pam could say anything, Bud and Lou came running down the stairs to where the two women were standing. She was thankful for this interruption. The last thing she wanted to do was say something she’d regret.

Turning around the take out multiple containers of various fruits, she spun around to face Harley again. “Smoothie bowls?”

“Sure,” the woman answered, but not before shooting her a look as to say ‘we are continuing this conversation later.’

Pam was in her greenhouse, working on her current project. Using the plant toxin Harley had stolen for her, she mixed it with a few of her pheromones to create a concoction meant to help plants become more animated—or ‘bring them to life’ as Harley would say.

“Bud, you can’t go in there!” she heard an all too familiar voice yell before the door to her greenhouse swung open.

Quickly turning in the direction of the commotion, Pam saw Harley chasing after Bud, who came bounding into the room with one of her shoes in his mouth. She had an amused look on her face as she watched the other woman wrestle with the hyena for her shoe back.

“I guess we’re the mature ones here. Aren’t we, Lou?” Pam told Lou as he came to sit by her feet.

With a snap of her fingers, a flower behind Bud reached out one of its pedals to tap his back, distracting the hyena for a moment. While he was distracted, Harley took her chance to take back her shoe and quickly put it back on her foot. Once her shoe was where it was meant to be, she looked up to see Pam staring at her with a grin on her face.

Walking up to the redhead, Harley joked. “Gee Red, glad my misery amuses you.”

“It’s not your misery that amuses me, Harley. You, as a whole, just brightens my day,” Pam corrected, though, she moved back to her workbench before she could see the blush on Harley’s cheeks.

“Want to help me with my experiment?” Pam asked.

“Really? You want my help?”

“Obviously, that’s why I asked,” she clarified to the blonde.

“Then, sure! Whatcha need me to do?” Harley asked, happy she could be of assistance.

“I need you to pour this,” Pam told her, carefully handing over a beaker filled with a green liquid. “Onto this venus flytrap.”

“Got it?” she asked to make sure Harley understood.

“Yup! Pour this stuff onta the snappy plant,” Harley said, nodding her head enthusiastically.

The two women intently watched as Harley tipped over the beaker and poured the liquid over the venus flytrap. Nothing happened at first, but just as Pam was about to double check the formula she had written down, the flytrap started to grow rapidly.

Both Pam and Harley stood there in shock as they saw the opening of the flytrap grow into what seemed to be a mouth, and a pair of eyes grow from the center of two flowers at the end of two stems.

“Holy fuck, I’m starving,” the plant spoke with a loud voice while stretching out his stems as though he had just woke up.

“I’m calling him Frank,” Harley yelled out, jumping up and down in excitement.

Pam tore her focus from the mutated plant to her overly energetic friend. “Frank?”

Harley paused her mini celebratory moment as she heard Pam question the name. “We don’t have ta call him tha—”

“No, Frank is a great name,” Pam quickly said, stopping the blonde from finishing her sentence.

“Hell Yeah! Frank is in the house,” he exclaimed, agreeing with the name he was given.

When he took a closer look at Harley, he immediately recognized her from all the conversations Pam had with the plants in the greenhouse. “Hey! You’re that Harley girl Ivy is in lo—Uugh! AHH!”

They watched in terror as Frank bent over in agony, groaning and yelling profanities. He was shrinking down to his original size and shriveling up. Bud and Lou were hiding behind the women’s legs, scared of the traumatizing scene.

A flower pot overflowing with a mysterious green ooze, and brittle plant parts were all that remained of Frank.

“I…I think I need to go look over my formula,” Pam stammered, still stunned from what she just saw.

Harley was still staring at where Frank once was with wide eyes and her mouth ajar. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

Quickly, Pam picked up the pot, careful as to not spill its contents, and carried it away from Harley and the boys. When she came back to the workbench, she noticed that Bud and Lou had run off somewhere, and Harley was shaking her head slightly, probably trying to get the memory out of her head.

“Well, that was one hell of a show,” Pam said jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood.

Her attempt seemed to work as the corner of Harley’s lips turned upwards. “Sure was. I’m gonna be havin’ nightmares bout that for a while.”

“You and I both,” Pam said.

“Speakin’ of nightmares,” Harley started, keeping a close watch on Pam for any change of emotions. “Can we talk?”

She knew Harley would constantly worry and pester her about it for as long as she continues to have her nightmares, so she decided to open up a little to ease her mind, and a bit of her own.

Organizing a few papers on her workbench, she took Harley’s hand and walked them a door that led outside. “Mind if we go on a walk as we do so?”

“Whatever makes it easier for ya,” Harley nodded.

As the two started walking, Pam took her time to articulate her words while Harley patiently waited for her to speak.

“I don’t hate Woodrue for turning me into what I am,” Pam began. She kept her head straight ahead, not wanting to see Harley’s reaction just yet. Harley, on the other hand, turned her head to her right to look at her friend’s face.

“I hate him because of the large impact he made on my life. He was my mentor, but he didn’t care. He used me.”

“The nights that I spent down there brought out so many feelings. I felt betrayed, worthless, manipulated, rejected, and scared,” she added.

Harley could see the pain in her eyes, and it hurt Harley to see her like that—hurt her more to know that she wasn’t there when she was needed the most. “Is that what yer worst fear is? Feelin’ worthless?”

Pam didn’t answer at first. She was giving the question a lot of thought, but she eventually opened her mouth to admit for the first time what her deepest fear was.

“It’s not. My worst fear is being rejected or left on my own by someone I trust.”

“That’s why you don’t trust anyone,” Harley said, more to herself than to the woman beside her.

“That’s not true,” Pam corrected, finally turning to look Harley in the eyes. “I trust you. You were the only person I trusted.”

“If you trusted me back then, then how come ya always pushed me away whenever I tried to help ya?”

These were the type of questions Pam wanted to avoid.

“I’m just guarded, even with those I trust. I’ve told you about my family. They saw me as some prize or award they could flaunt about. It’s hard not to be so guarded when you were used all your life by the people closest to you.”

Harley only nodded, showing that she understood what Pam was trying to explain, but still stayed silent.

The two continued their walk through the forest until they reached a pond with a small waterfall. Harley hadn’t been here before, she didn’t even know of it, but she wished she had. The sight was mesmerizing.

“Want to take a little swim?” Pam asked, already rearranging the leaves she used to create her signature leotard to look more like a bathing suit.

“Gee Red, if ya told me we were gonna go swimmin, I woulda brought a bathing suit. I don’t have anythin’ under this,” Harley said, gesturing to her outfit.

Pam let out a small giggle when she heard the woman complain. “Harls, who do you think used to change you into your pajamas whenever you got drunk back in college?”

“You got a good point there,” Harley agreed. “Do you mind helping with my top?”

Pam slowly walked up behind the blonde, who had her back turned to her. Harley’s scent was filling her senses. She almost felt like she was under a trance. As she unhooked the small hook at the top of the shirt, she slowly pulled down the zipper, savoring the moment.

When her top was off, Harley turned around to look at Pam with an appreciative smile. Pam stood there with her mouth slightly ajar as she saw the woman in front of her push her shorts to the ground and stepped out of them, leaving Harley in only her thigh-high socks and shoes.

Kicking off her shoes and pulling off her socks, Harley walked up the dazed woman and pushed her in the pond.

“Harley!” Pam yelled at the blonde when she resurfaced.

“Oopsie,” Harley shrugged before jumping in, splashing the other woman.

Pam and Harley spent the next half hour swimming and enjoying the other’s company, both of them knew this would be a fond memory they’d always look back on.

Pam couldn’t remember the last time she felt so carefree and at peace, even when she had spent three years in the rain forests of Costa Rica. While she was there, there were the occasional forestry companies that would bother her, and the only company she had was the plants in the rain forest. She almost forgot what it was like socializing with a person.

“What’s on ya mind, Red?” Harley asked as she swam toward her.

Smiling at the sight of the woman in front of her, she shook her head. “It’s nothing important. I’m just really enjoying the moment. I haven’t spent time just to focus on myself in a while.”

Giving Pam her own smile, Harley pulled her into a hug. “I’m happy that yer happy.”

When the sun had set, and both women were tired of swimming, Harley suggested they go back to the house and make themselves a cup of hot cocoa. And Pam, being unable to deny the woman, agreed.

On the walk back, the plants they had passed by whispered to Pam to confess her feelings. For a moment, she considered doing so, but she knew it wouldn’t end the way she wanted it to.

Harley skipped through the doors of the house until she made it to the kitchen, Pam following close behind her with a grin plastered on her face. When Pam walked into the kitchen, she saw Harley taking out two cups from a kitchen cabinet to pour hot cocoa into.

“Here ya go, Red,” Harley said as she offered one of the cups to her.

“Thanks.”

They went to sit down on the couch in the living room with their drinks. As they were resting there, Bud and Lou came to cuddle against their legs on the floor.

After a moment passed between the two, with both of them lost in their own minds, Harley decided to break the silence.

“Hey, Pammy?” Harley placed her cup of hot cocoa on the coffee table in front of them. Doing the same, Pam turned to face the woman, urging Harley to continue.

“I want you to know that I love you.”

Pam opened her mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by Harley.

“If it’s any consolation, I would’ve stuck by your side if you came to me after your incident. I would never leave you, no matter who or what you are,” Harley said, staring Pam in the eyes with the most sincere look Pam had ever seen.

“And I know we’re still getting back to where we were, and you still haven’t fully trusted me yet, but I want you to know that I’ll always be there for you,” Harley continued.

The woman’s words caused Pam to feel a flurry of emotions. As a tear slide down Pam’s cheek, she spoke up with a soft voice, “I trust you with my life, Harley.”

“Then,” Harley began, inching closer to the redhead on the couch. “Let me in. I want to help you overcome your demons.”

Pam watched as Harley raised her hand to wipe away her tear. When Harley looked up from the tear track on her cheek, their eyes met in an intense gaze. Pam felt her senses become overwhelmed, her skin felt hot, and the air around them was suddenly thicker. And she swore she felt her heart beat out of her chest when Harley’s lips pressed against hers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pamela teaches Harley a lesson about love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been almost a week since I last updated. I was busy with my finals this week, but now that's over with, which means more frequent updates!
> 
> A/N: The second half of the chapter is smut, so if you aren't into that, just skip over it.
> 
> xox Kiwi

It’s been a week since Pam and Harley shared their kiss.

Since then, the two women have been spending less and less time with each other. The only time they weren’t avoiding the other person is when they go out for a heist, but even then, the two keep their communication to a minimum.

Neither could get the kiss out their mind, both of them knew it had meant something, and that made it difficult for each of them to look at the other person.

Harley couldn’t remember a time when she was ever this confused. A million emotions and thoughts had been running through her since she and Pam shared a kiss. She was ashamed and guilty for kissing another person behind Joker’s back, but no matter how much she told her self she didn’t, she enjoyed the kiss and wished for it to happen again.

Pam, on the other hand, has been feeling but anxious. She knew the outcome of kissing Harley wouldn’t be anything good, but she never expected it would lead to such awkward tension like this. She thought Harley would’ve left and never come back, but she didn’t. Harley was still living in her guest room. In her opinion, this outcome might be worse than what she imagined would have happened. The constant avoiding of each other and the unbearable tension whenever they do converse played a neverending reminder to her that she messed up their second chance at friendship.

“Ughh,” Pam groaned in frustration, laying her head in her hands.

Lately, she’s spent most of her time in the greenhouse, fixing her formula and avoiding confrontation. Throwing herself into her work was the only way she knew how to get away from her problems.

After days of constant work, she fixed the formula and was ready for a second test. Setting the pot from her first test ontop of her workbench, she poured the fixed formula into the old plant remains.

She watched as the green liquid from the previous plant gets absorbed into the soil, and a new mutated venus flytrap sprouted out the pot.

“You bitch!” the resurrected Frank yelled at her. “You killed me!”

“Did not. I brought you back to life,” Pam argued, her arms raised as though she was surrendering. Never in her life had she thought she’d be arguing with any plant like this. “My formula was just a bit flawed the first time around.”

“Wow, the one and only Dr. Pamela Isley finally admitted to being flawed,” Frank said, pretending to be shocked.

“Hey, I said the formula was flawed, not myself.”

“And here I was thinking it had to do with me exposing your secret to that crush of yours,” Frank joked.

That was a sore spot for Pam. Harley was the one thing she didn’t want to talk or think about.

“What? What’d I say wrong?” Frank questioned while he watched Pam put back the toxins she used to create the formula. Upon a closer look, he noticed a tear fall on one of her research papers, smearing the ink. “Ivy? Are you…crying?”

She didn’t answer him, but by the way she outstretched her arms to grip onto the edge of the table to lean against and lowered her head, he had his answer.

“I’m sorry for blaming you. It was a joke, really,” he apologized, trying to calm the woman.

When she stood up straight to look him at him, he noticed the redness around her eyes and her tear-stained cheeks.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just…I—” Pam released a sob, stopping her from finishing her sentence.

“What’s wrong? You can talk to me,” Frank comforted, reaching out a stem to gently rub her shoulder.

“It’s Harley,” Pam muttered. “We kissed.”

“That’s great!” Frank was confused. Pam had loved Harley ever since they met in college, and it made no sense to him that she’d be upset over kissing Harley.

“No, it’s not great. Our friendship is ruined,” Pam spoke with irritation to her voice, but it wasn’t directed towards Frank, it was directed towards herself. “She’s avoiding me.”

“Ivy, have you ever thought it meant something to her too?”

“Well, no,” Pam replied, the only thing she’s been thinking about was how she lost Harley for good. “But I know it didn’t. She loves that clown of her’s.”

“Where is she now? Did you really let her go back to him?” Frank questioned, almost in disbelief.

“She’s probably in the living room watching cartoons or something,” Pam shrugged. She already accepted that Harley would never reciprocate her feelings.

“Wait, you’re telling me that she’s still here, and you’re hiding away in this greenhouse doing nothing about it?” Frank practically yelled. “I never took you to be such a quitter. Do the other plants know how much of a wimp you are?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Pam asked, slightly offended. “I already lost her. It ended before it even begun.”

“If she didn’t have any feelings for you at all, then why would she still be here? Why isn’t she running into the arms of the Joker? If it meant nothing to her, then why would she make it such a big deal to try and avoid you?” Franked was trying to get Pam to see the situation the way he was.

Pam felt the world around her pause for a moment. She hadn’t thought about any of those things.

“I-I never thought about that,” she spoke out loud, more to herself than Frank. “I might still have a chance.”

“Aww, young love. Stupid and blind,” Frank commented, earning a glare from Pam.

“I should’ve talked to her earlier.”

“It’s not too late,” Frank said, hoping she’ll go after the other woman and confess her feelings.

“I need to see her.”

Pam rushed out through the door of the greenhouse and ran straight to the living room. The Gotham News was playing on tv, but Harley was nowhere to be found. Knowing that the only other place in the house the woman could be, she made her way upstairs.

When she opened the door to the guest room, she saw Harley. And next to her was a duffle bag, packed with Harley’s things.

“Are you leaving?” Pam asked though she had a feeling she knew the answer already.

Harley had a guilty look on her face, but there was also an undeniable sadness in her eyes that Pam noticed. And it was that sliver of sadness that gave her hope that Harley didn’t want to leave her.

“Mistah J got locked up in Arkham again, and I need ta break him out,” Harley said, avoiding looking Pam in the eyes.

Pam felt her heart shatter when she heard those words leave the woman’s mouth. She’s seen this moment play out in a series of different ways in her nightmares, but having it happen in real life hurt her more than she could have imagined.

“I mean, you don’t need to. It’s more like you want to.”

Harley shook her head at this, finally looking up to make eye contact with the redhead. “You don’t get it, Pammy. Relationships are bout bein’ there for each other, no matter what. So, no, I don’t just _want_ to help him escape. I _need_ to because I love him.”

“How can you love a man like him? He’s a psychopathic, an unempathetic killer, a man without a care for others. He’s the complete opposite of you. And the chances are, he doesn’t even care about you as you do him. You call it love, but he treats it as a game of manipulation,” Pam said, growing more and more frustrated and upset with each passing second. She wasn’t prepared to lose Harley a second time.

All this time, she had been afraid of voicing her feelings because she believed that she wasn’t good enough for Harley. But here she is, listening to her talk fondly about a man who isn’t even worthy of being in the same room as her.

“No. What you do with yer pheromones and toxins, that’s manipulation. What Mistah J and I have is love,” Harley defended.

“Do you feel loved though? Does he treat you like how a man in love should?” Pam questioned.

Anyone could tell that Joker didn’t love her, that is, anyone but Harley herself.

“That’s rich comin’ from you. You’ve never been in love,” Harley started walking towards Pam, backing her up against the wall. “You never paid any interest to the girls you were with back in college. But that was college, and we were all young and dumb then. Love coulda been right in front of us and we wouldn’t notice.”

“Then you lived in a rain forest for four years after that. And correct me if I’m wrong, but there ain’ many people to get in a relationship with in a rain forest,” Harley added. She didn’t mean to be rude, but she was sick of hearing people judging her Puddin.

“For your information, I actually have,” Pam began as she ducked under Harley’s arm to remove herself from being stuck between Harley and the wall. “And I can also confidently say that how Joker treats you is not love.”

Harley quickly turned around to face the woman that was standing behind her. “People don’t always love the same way as others.”

“I know that. But love is a universal feeling. And what I want to know is if the way he treats you makes you feel loved?”

Harley moved forward, stopping when her face is an inch apart from Pam’s. “Since you’re the expert, how bout ya tell me how I’m supposed to feel, and I’ll tell you if I feel it or not.”

“I can’t describe to you how love is meant to feel,” Pam shook her head. “Love isn’t something that can perfectly be described with a few words. It’s an indescribable feeling.”

“Then show me,” Harley spoke softly, her warm breath hitting Pam’s face.

“Excuse me?”

“If you say love ain’ describable with words,” Harley began, wrapping her arms around Pam’s neck. “Then I want you to show me. What is love meant to feel like?”

Pam felt her heartbeat pick up when she looked into Harley’s blue eyes. She expected a daring look in her eyes, but instead, she saw desperation. She hesitated at first—a kiss was already enough to hinder their friendship, and having sex would only cause more problems—but when Harley started to lean in closer and whispered a quiet “please,” Pam didn’t have the power to push the woman away.

The kiss started off slow as Pam spun them around, laying Harley down on the bed. Pam moved to straddle the woman’s hips, her legs on each side of Harley. She leaned back down to continue kissing her, slipping a hand underneath Harley’s back. Slowly, she pulled down the zipper of her top.

“Love,” Pam began as she moved her head lower to kiss a trail down Harley’s jaw to her neck. “It’s more than just being passionate or having an attraction.”

“Red.” Harley’s voice was low and heavy with desire. “Please.”

Pam knew what she wanted, but Harley asked her to show what it felt like to be loved, and she was determined to do just that.

“Love is about being compassionate,” Pam whispered next to her ear before removing Harley’s hand that was in her hair and laying a few kisses down her inner wrist, then moving to the base her neck.

She heard a small gasp come from the woman when she gently bit at the dip of Harley’s collarbone. She moved her fingertips lightly across her stomach, feeling the contours of her abs. As she moved her hand to grab Harley’s unzipped top, wanting to slip it off the woman, she felt a pair of hands push against her shoulders and flip her over onto her back.

Pam swallowed hard, her throat suddenly dry. Harley had her arms at each side of her head, holding herself above Pam. She watched with wide eyes as Harley pulled off her crop top, revealing her sizable chest to the green woman.

“Harley,” Pam moaned when she felt the woman’s thigh press against the apex of her legs.

Harley smirked, smoothing a hand along Pam’s shoulder. “Tell me about this compassionate love.”

“It’s about having affection for one another.” Her breath got caught in her throat when Harley unbuttoned the top button of her shirt and left a kiss on her chest. “Go on,” Harley softly urged, her lips ghosting the sensitive skin above her breast.

“And deeply caring for that person.” She felt the next button on her shirt get undone, and another kiss at the top of her sternum.

A small hum sounded from Harley, letting Pam know she was listening. “Though it’s all nothing without respect.”

Harley finished unbuttoning her shirt, kissing a trail down her body after each button. When Harley sat back up, Pam looked up in a daze. “And what about trust?” Harley asked, her hand resting right below Pam’s bra clad breast.

“Trust is the most important thing when it comes to love.”

Pam sat up, tracing her fingertips along Harley’s side. Slowly, she took Harley’s left hand and brought it to her back, where the clasp of her bra was. She gave a reassuring nod before she felt her bra be unhooked and taken off her body.

Harley looked starstruck, and it was Pam’s turn to smirk. She laid back down on the bed and placed a fingertip under Harley’s chin, guiding her into a kiss. After a short while, Harley made her way down her body to give attention to her breasts. She took her time, swirling her tongue around the nipple before taking it into her mouth.

Pam released a quiet moan and arched her back as Harley brought a hand up to her other breast and lightly nipped at the hardened peak in her mouth.

“Harley,” Pam sighed when the blonde hooked a finger under the hem of her sleeping shorts.

“What’s it feel like?” Harley asked after she brought her head up to look Pam in the eyes. “Yer tellin’ me what love is, but I asked you what it feels like to be loved.”

Raising an eyebrow, Pam flipped them over before Harley could say a word.

“Actually, I believe you asked me to _show_ you.”

She descended, bringing her lips to kiss down her body. When she made it to the top of Harley’s shorts, Pam looked up to look at her, silently asking for permission. Harley replied to this by lifting her hips for Pam to pull down her shorts, throwing them somewhere on the floor.

“To them, you’re their world,” Pam murmured, planting a kiss to her exposed clit.

Enjoying the sigh that left Harley’s mouth, she moved her hand to circle her clit with her thumb. “You’re the first thing they think of when they wake up, and the last thing on their mind before they fall asleep.”

“Fuck… Red.”

Crawling up Harley’s lean body, Pam leaned down to connect her lips with the blonde’s.

“They treat you like a queen.” Her fingers teased Harley’s entrance before she slipped in a finger. “And you can’t help but feel overjoyed whenever you see them or whenever they speak to you.”

She watched Harley shut her eyes and open her mouth with a silent sigh as she pulled out her finger only to push it back in. She’s dreamt of this moment many times before, and she couldn’t believe if this was also a dream or not. It’s all too surreal to her.

“They go out of their way to do the littlest things just to make you happy.”

She added another finger.

“They’re always there to pick you up when you’re down.”

She rubbed her thumb over her clit.

“They say the sweetest things to you that just makes your heart swell.”

She pumped her fingers harder and faster.

“And they do everything they can to make sure you know that their life would be miserable without you.”

Pam could feel Harley’s walls clenching around her fingers, telling her she was close.

“Love is an all-consuming feeling,” Pam husked, nibbling at the woman’s ear. “Every nerve in your body aches for them, and the feeling is completely mutual.”

As Pam finished her sentence, she curled her fingers and listened as Harley reached her climax with a silent scream and arch of her back. She helped her to ride out her orgasm, pulling her hand away when Harley whimpered and shifted to her hips away, her pussy feeling too sensitive.

After calming down, Harley brought a hand to the nape of Pam’s neck and opened her mouth, but Pam knew what she was going to say and shook her head. “This was about you. Showing you what it’s like to be loved.”

Harley nodded her head, staying silent. Pam moved the lay down beside her on the bed. She lifted a hand to cautiously caress her cheek, worried that the action might be taking things too far.

“Speak to me. What’s on your mind?” Pam coaxed.

Harley met her eyes with her own ocean blue eyes. “I know what love is. I know what it feels like, and I have it…with the _Joker_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hoped you all enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, to everyone who just saw the newest episode of Harley Quinn:  
> ALL THAT AND THE WEDDING IS STILL ON!!?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pamela confesses her feelings to Harley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a huge thank you to everyone who's been reading. Your support is greatly appreciated!! <3
> 
> xox Kiwi

Pam felt the world crashing around her.

Harley’s words were worse than a stab in the heart. It wasn’t a sharp pain. It was a persistent stinging that made no sign of stopping.

“E-excuse me?” Pam stammered.

“Mistah J. I love him, and he loves me.” Harley rolled over to stare up at the ceiling, a grin on her face. “He makes me feel better than I’ve ever been before.”

This was not what Pam hoped to happen. She wanted to prove to Harley that Joker wasn’t anything like how she thought he was. And a small part of her hoped that Harley would realize some hidden feeling for her, but instead, she was only more reassured that Joker was the love of her life.

The frantic movement coming from the other side of the bed broke Pam out of her thoughts. As she came back to reality, she noticed Harley was searching for her clothes on the floor.

She was going to leave.

“Harls, where are you going?” Pam sat up in bed, covering herself with the bed sheet.

Harley picked up her top and turned her head to the side to reply to the woman. “I need to get my Puddin’ outta Arkham.”

Everything was moving too fast for Pam to process. She just had sex with the woman she secretly has feelings for, and now she’s watching her risk getting caught and locked up in a prison-like asylum for a horrible man.

When Harley was fully dressed and reaching for her duffle bag next to the bed, Pam felt a jolt of panic run through her. Before Harley could get a hold of the bag, Pam impulsively reached to grab onto her wrist, stopping the woman’s movement.

“Don’t go.”

“What?” Harley asked, a bit stunned from Pam’s sudden outburst. “I have ta, Red.”

Pam shook her head and went to stand in front of her, shifting her hand down from Harley’s wrist to hold her hand. “I don’t want you to go.”

A part of her felt selfish, but she pushed the thought away. She has hidden her feelings long enough.

“I won’t just stay because you say so,” Harley stated, giving her a stern look.

“I know ya don’t like Mistah J, butcha go on and on about all this love stuff. And you seem like you want the best for me, findin’ true love and bein’ happy and whatnot, but you have to accept that I a—”

“I love you!” Pam finally admitted.

There was a long pause of silence, and Pam was just about ready to take to the internet to call bullshit on everyone who’s ever said that a weight is lifted whenever you confess or admit something. The beat of her heart was thumping in her ears, the air in her lungs suddenly disappeared, and her heart felt heavy.

“I think we should sit down and talk,” Harley suggested as she cautiously handed her her shirt that was thrown on the floor earlier.

Hesitantly nodding her head, Pam sat back down on the bed next to Harley. She turned her body to face her, and once taking a closer look at the other woman, she could tell she had something to say but was struggling to do so.

“You don’t mean that in a platonic way, do you?” Harley asked. Her voice sounded sad and disappointed, which only made Pam regret confessing more than she already was.

Pam looked down at her hands resting in her lap. Slowly, she nodded her head.

“Since when?”

“Since we first started to hang out back in college,” Pam answered, deciding to take the risk and look to see Harley’s reaction.

She didn’t look upset, but her brows were furrowed and it was clear to Pam that she was confused.

“You loved me back in college?” Harley was surprised.

“I didn’t know at first. I always thought it was just some silly crush back then, but I realized my feelings for you were much deeper than I thought while I was locked in Woodrue’s lab.”

“All I could think about was how I was never going to see you again. At the time, it was my biggest fear. Then when I escaped, I wasn’t a human anymore. And my biggest fear went from never seeing you again to having you leave me,” Pam continued, her voice shaking.

“But you always pushed me away whenever I wanted to help you. Time and time again, I was hurt because you always made me feel like I wasn’t a good friend. It felt like our friendship was onesided, and I was just some girl you put up with cause we knew the same people,” Harley voiced her thoughts. She didn’t believe the words Pam was saying.

Pam shook her head, denying everything Harley had said. “No, no, it wasn’t like that at all.”

Never had she thought the day would come when she admitted her feelings that she had tried so hard to conceal.

Taking a deep breath, she continued. “I was scared, I was vulnerable, and a complete mess back then. My parents treated me like shit, and every attempt at a relationship had failed. No matter how much I tried to act as though I had my life together, it just wasn’t the truth. I was alone. Nobody to trust, nobody to talk to, and nobody to lean on. But then you came into life and turned my world upside down. For the first time, I didn’t feel alone.”

Pam took Harley’s hands into her own and stared into her eyes, really wanting her to believe that what she was saying was the truth.

“You were the only person I really cared about, and I trusted you more anyone else. But it was also my first close friendship with a person, and when I started to develop feelings for you, it didn’t make the concept of friendship any easier to understand. I always thought that at any moment you would leave me, either because you discovered my feelings for you, or because you saw me and my troubles as a burden.”

This time it was Harley who shook her head, denying the assumptions of the other woman. “You could never be a burden.”

“Did you leave because of me?” Harley questioned, still processing everything that was said. “Because you were scared?”

“Well, no,” Pam answered honestly. “Yes, part of the reason was that I couldn’t face you after what happened because I was scared you’d leave, but the main reason why I left was because I felt the need to protect the green.”

Harley nodded her head, silently telling her that she understood.

“What about now?”

“What do you mean?” She knew what Harley meant, but she also knew that whatever was going to say next was going to be a turning point.

“You said you love me. Present tense,” Harley pointed out.

This was the moment Pam had been dreading ever since she saw her laying on Selina’s sofa with her body covered in cuts and bruises.

“I love you.”

“No. I’m _in_ love with you,” she corrected herself. “I was in love with you back in college, I was in love with you during the four years we were apart, and I’m in love with you now. I never stopped.”

Her heart was pounding in her chest. The ball was out of her court, and she didn’t know what Harley was thinking.

“I-I don’t know what to say,” Harley said quietly. She was stunned by the confession, and all words seemed to have disappeared from her mind.

“Say that you’ll stay. That you want to give us a chance.”

Pam was vulnerable. She’s never felt so powerless, defenseless, exposed, it was all too much for her. But at this very moment, she felt as though she could break by a simple touch.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t. Giving us a chance would mean I’d have to break up with Joker, and I refuse to leave to search for something I already ha—”

“He doesn’t love you!” Pam shouted without a second thought. She felt as though the woman was slipping through her fingers.

“You don’t know that! You aren’t with us all the time. All you’ve seen was the outcome of a bad day,” Harley argued, standing up from the bed. “We all have bad days. It’s not fair to judge him on that single incident.”

“Nobody would lay a hand on their partner if they truly loved them. Bad day or not,” Pam objected, standing up as well.

“He wasn’t always like this. He used to be sweet and caring. Things have just been stressful lately, but I know that one day things will go back to how they used to be,” Harley explained.

“And that’s the difference between you and me. I’m able to forgive and move one because I believe that love will prevail. I won’t run away from it, no matter how many mistakes are made. But you do. If you truly loved me back then, then you wouldn’t have run away. You would’ve stayed and fought,” Harley added.

She had a point—A point Pam couldn’t argue. She disappeared because she scared of rejection, scared of making a mistake, scared of something going wrong.

She was scared to love.

But not anymore.

“The biggest mistake of my life was running away from the one good thing in my life. But I’ll be damned if I do it again. I love you, Harleen Quinzel. Always have, and always will.”

She reached out her hands to place them on both sides of Harley’s face.

“I’m done running away. I want to _fight_ for you. I want to _be_ with you. I want to _love_ you,” she spoke in a soft and quiet tone.

“I’m trusting you with my heart.”

She leaned in closer to the other woman, their lips less than an inch apart.

“I just hope you’ll accept it.”

Pam lightly pressed her lips against Harley’s, a desperate attempt to show her how much she loved her.

Harley only stood there. She didn’t kiss back, didn’t push her away. She just stood there, frozen. When Pam pulled back, her eyes connected with a pair of watery blue ones.

It was then that she knew she had lost.

“Pamela… I’m sorry,” Harley apologized. “I need some time alone.”

Pam watched as she left the guest room, leaving her alone with a breaking heart. The sound of the front door closing echoed in her head, and Harley’s last words played over and over again, both reminding her that she had lost Harley for a second time. And possibly the last time.

Tears came rolling down her cheeks, one at a time, then all at once. Her body felt cold and fragile. And as she sunk down to the floor and leaned back against the side of the bed, she felt her body tremble as she released a sob.

She’s felt alone and isolated before, but that was due to people that had little meaning to her. This time, it was the person she entrusted her whole heart and soul to who left, and she felt more alone than she ever had before.

\-----XxX-----

Harley let out a deep breath and kicked a pebble off the sidewalk.

It was barely the evening, and it felt like so much had already happened. She went from avoiding Pam to listening to the woman confess her love for her in what felt like a matter of seconds, and it left Harley more than just confused.

She loved Joker, and there was no doubt about it. However, the recent events had her second guessing his love for her.

Her relationship with Joker involved abuse. She knew it. But she believed that they would one day go back to how they were before, either because she becomes the perfect version of herself and no longer made mistakes, or because one day he’ll realize how wrong he’s been and change for her.

“He loves me,” she reassured herself.

“…And so does Pam.”

The way Pam kissed her conveyed such raw emotion that it almost scared Harley. Every fiber of her being wanted to deny that Pam ever loved her, though it was a difficult task to do when the memory of the woman’s face as she admitted her feelings was ingrained in her head.

Harley saw nothing but sincerity and pain when she looked into her eyes. Every moment of their conversation pained her. She had only had her back in her life for three weeks, and now their friendship was as good as gone.

As she aimlessly walked, a couple holding hands and laughing passed by her. They looked happy and in love. Seeing the couple saddened her, though she couldn’t pinpoint the reason why.

_I’m happy with Mistah J. He’s the only one for me._

“Who am I kidding,” Harley huffed.

She knew that Joker wasn’t an affectionate man. It was the one thing Harley always hated about their relationship.

Ever since she was a child, she has been craving affection. But she never got it. Not from her family, not from her friends, not even from her previous partners. Nobody could deal with her clingy or attention-seeking behavior. Nobody but Pamela, that is.

Harley froze in the middle of the street as the thought came to her mind.

“Pamela loves me.”

Everything was catching up to her. As if the day’s earlier events weren’t enough proof, Harley thought back to her college years when she and Pam were best friends.

Pam was always there for her. When she got stressed over her studies, when her brother passed away, whenever she got sick, and whenever she had a gymnastic competition, there was never a time Pam wasn’t there to support her. Harley hadn’t realized how much Pam truly cared for her.

She really had loved her, and Harley felt guilty for not noticing sooner. Pam was the first person who gave her the affection and care she was longing for, but instead of acknowledging it, she indulged without a care in the world.

Harley started wandering again, wishing she had known of the other woman’s feelings sooner.

The thought of being with Pam appeared in her mind. She tried to dismiss the thought, but her mind wouldn’t let her. She knew there was something there. Their first kiss had struck her with a million feelings, most being good. She felt warm, comfortable, happy. There was a connection.

“No, don’t think like that, Harley,” she scolded herself, violently shaking her head. “It wouldn’t work out anyway. She may love you, but you don’t. You have Mistah J.”

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t one of the queens of crime.” Harley heard a distinct voice say.

When she finally broke away from her thoughts and paid attention to her surroundings, she realized it was now dark out, and she was now standing on the pier. She didn’t mean to come here, but I was too late to turn around now.

“What? Suddenly you make a new friend and I’m not good enough? That’s not very nice of you.” She saw Joker leaning against a lamp post with a dim light shining over him.

“Puddin, I thought you were in Arkham,” Harley hesitated.

“Oh, you know me. I can only be kept away for so long.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Pammy 😔


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pamela has a hard time handling Harley's depature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my lovely readers! I hope your guys' days have been spectacular (especially after the season 2 finale), and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter!
> 
> xox Kiwi

“I’m just giving myself false hope,” Pam told herself as she fell back to lay on the couch.

Harley had left her bag, along with Bud and Lou, at her house. At first, Pam thought she went out for a walk to clear her mind, or to stay with Selina for a while, but neither happened to be true. Harley never returned, and Selina told her that she hadn’t seen Harley at all.

“Yeah,” Frank agreed from the side table next to her. “And it’s on you.”

Pam shot him a glare, but she knew he was right.

Every day Pam would pass by the guest room and see Harley’s bag next to the bed, and every day she would gain hope that Harley would come back.

“But who just leaves all their belongings behind? She even left her pets here!” She looked towards Frank, though she wasn’t expecting an actual answer.

“It’s strange. And hurtful to Bud and Lou.”

Just as she finished her sentence, the two hyenas came running into the living room, fighting over an oversized toy bone.

“Hurtful to Bud and Lou? How can you feel bad for them? One of them tried to pee on me the other day,” Frank fussed.

“Well, you aren’t a pet of her’s that she abandoned,” Pam countered.

She reached out her arms for the boys to cuddle in her lap.

“Unlike you and these two demons?” Frank retorted, gesturing to the mess of limbs and fur on the couch.

“Hey! That’s not true,” she argued.

“Oh, really? Then look me in my eyes and tell you’re perfectly fine,” he dared her, bringing his eye-stems in front of her face.

Pam felt under pressure as Frank brought his eyes up to her face. She opened her mouth to say she didn’t care, but she knew that would be a lie. She did care. She did a lot, in fact. The only thing that’s been on her mind for the past four days has been Harley.

“I thought so,” Frank stated as he saw the look of defeat make its way on Pam’s face.

“Well, it’s not my fault!” Pam let out her frustration, causing the hyenas to be scared and run off when she abruptly sat up. “I poured my heart out to her, and she left. How can I not feel hurt about that?”

Pam wasn’t an emotional person—it was a known fact amongst everyone who’s ever met her—but this very moment was a rare time when she was filled with nothing but overwhelming emotions. And she hated it. But she couldn’t think of anything to do other than let go of her pent up emotions and rebuild her walls with the hopes of nobody coming back to knock them down.

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t be. You have every right to feel hurt,” Frank clarified. “I just think you should try and do something other than sitting around and being sad. Maybe you should go outside and do what you do best. Environment.”

Pam made an ‘are you serious?’ expression once she processed his words. “I don’t _do_ environment. I protect it.”

“Pfft, same thing,” he blew off her correction. “Now, what’s it going to be? Continue locking your half-dead self in here? Or go out and give Gotham a piece of your mind?”

The first smile in four days graced Pam’s face. “I’m going to show everyone that they shouldn’t mess with me.”

“Then get out there, girl,” Frank shooed her.

He was happy to get her out of the house. Her depressive mood was radiating through the house, which caused all the plants to droop, feeling the same sadness she was expressing.

Frank watched as Pam ran up the stairs and came back down a moment later, wearing her signature Poison Ivy costume.

“How do I look?” She stood at the bottom of the stairs, hands on her hips.

“You look great,” Frank complimented, happy to see his friend finally leave the confines of her house.

“I know,” Pam smiled at him. She didn’t really need to hear about how great she looked—she was well aware of her beauty—but getting a compliment once in a while never hurt.

“I’m going to head out now. Don’t make a mess or do anything stupid.” She gave him a pointed look before making her way to the front door.

“I don’t know if you know this, but I’m stuck in a pot. I can’t do jack shit,” he yelled out to her before hearing the front door shut and without a reply from the woman.

He waited for a moment to make sure Pam was gone and wasn’t going to come back unexpectedly. Moving his eye-stems to look at the stairs leading to the floor above, Frank loudly groaned before using his stems to drag himself across the living room floor.

\-----XxX-----

Pam couldn’t remember the last time she last did something for the environment. She vowed years ago to do her best to protect and save the earth from the harm humans were causing, but for the past four weeks, her mind was too occupied with thoughts of Harley.

Lucky for her, the board of directors of Ace Chemicals had set a meeting for this day.

After making a quick stop at the Ace Chemicals factory, she took a few barrels of waste to the company building where the meeting was held.

The security in the building stood no chance against Pam. They would have been lucky to have simply aimed their gun at her before a vine was summoned to wrap around their throat. Everyone else in the building was running away, screaming, but Pam paid no attention to them.

Walking past the unconscious bodies of security guards, she took the elevator up to the highest level.

The board of directors were shocked to see Poison Ivy bursting through the conference room doors with a cluster of vines behind her.

“Y…you’re P-Poison Ivy!” one of the men exclaimed, stuttering his words due to the fear rising in him.

“In the flesh,” she smirked before holding them all up in the air with her vines. “And a little heads up for you boys. The more you move and resist, the tighter my precious babies grips become.”

Looking around the room at the men lined up in front of her, she began to count them. “One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight.”

“Oh, no. I only brought four barrels.”

She walked up to one of the men and gripped her fingers around his jaw, the smirk never leaving her face. “You don’t mind sharing, do you?”

“You crazy bitch!” the man spat at her. “Somebody help! Help!”

Swinging her arm to deliver a forceful slap to the side of the man’s face, she sneered, “Men like you don’t get to speak to me that way.”

“You are all pathetic. Dumping of toxic waste, ruining this earth, and calling me a bitch for protecting it. I’m just treating you how you treat the environment,” she told the men as she took a step back to see them all struggling against the binds, wide eyes filled with fear staring right at her.

For a moment, she faltered.

Thoughts of Harley came to her head. The fear in these men’s eyes reminded her of the amount of fear she felt when she told Harley she loved her.

“Let me tell you all something.”

“Fear is a useless emotion. Because no matter how hard you fight to get away from your fears, they’ll catch up to you. And when it does, you’ll be living in hell.”

Raising a hand, she summoned for the vines to come forth with the barrels of waste.

She watched as each of them screamed out in agony before their skin and muscles bubbled and melted off their bones.

When the barrels were empty, and the screams had stopped, Pam stood with a satisfied look on her face. It’s not that she liked seeing people die, she only did so to protect the earth, but something about this time felt almost refreshing for her.

“Poison Ivy,” a voice called out from behind her.

Rolling her eyes, she spun around to face Gotham’s one and only boy wonder. “Don’t tell me Batman trusted you to take me down alone.”

“You underestimate me,” Robin warned her before drawing out his sword. “Surrender now, or I’ll have to make you.”

“You say that like there’s no other option for me,” she smirked.

Pam tangled him in the vines that were previously holding the board of directors.

He was struggling against her vines as she walked closer to him. “I came out today to catch a break and focus on punishing these fuckers that keep dumping their waste like it’s nothing.”

“And you know what wasn’t a part of my plan for today? Having a little boy swing his sword like a maniac at me,” she added.

As she backed away from Robin, she summoned a large leaf to carry her out the large glass windows of the room.

“Tell Batman to fight his own battles from now on. I’d hate for him to regret his decision of trusting you.” Having nothing left to say, the vines grew flowers around him that released a gas meant to knock him out.

She had the leaf place her down in a dark alleyway close to the edges of the city. The last thing she wanted was to have the GCPD or Batman discover where she’s been hiding. As she crept out of Gotham, there was a shooting pain in her back. She fell to the ground at the surprise attack.

“Aww, no Harley Quinn today?” Batgirl teased when she saw Pam look up from the ground to see her attacker.

“We’re not a duo,” she clarified, glaring at the girl.

“That’s a shame. You were the better partner for her.”

Batgirl cautiously came to her side, about to handcuff her, but stopped when she saw an unusual sight. Pam had her head facing away from her, but the drop of water on the ground under her was unmistakable.

“Are you…crying?”

Pam refused to let anyone see her vulnerable like this. Quickly, she slapped away the hand that was reaching for her shoulder and punched the girl on the side of her face.

Batgirl fell to the ground due to the force of the punch. Watching the woman standing above her, she saw tears brimming green eyes that were filled with pain.

And then it hit her.

“She left you.”

Pam was close to falling to her knees and throwing a flurry of punches at the so-called hero, but when she heard the simple three word sentence, she froze.

“I can see the pain in your eyes, Ivy. And I can tell it’s not from my batarang,” Batgirl began, holding out a cautious hand as she slowly got to her knees. “Your heart is broken.”

Pam remained frozen in her spot. She’s been trying her best to forget about Harley, but it was never good enough. She could never get away from the blonde.

When she came back to reality, Batgirl was standing in front of her, a look of empathy on her face.

“You loved her. Didn’t you?”

Pam didn’t answer. Instead, she gave the girl a hard look.

“You cried at the mention of her name. It was obvious,” Batgirl told her.

Her rough exterior was breaking, Batgirl could tell. “You say that you two aren’t a duo, which may be true, but you wish it wasn’t.”

Pam couldn’t fight it anymore. More tears rolled down from Pam’s eyes as she nodded her head.

And then the unexpected happened.

Instead of getting her hands cuffed, a pair of arms were pulling her flush against their body.

_Batgirl is hugging me. Batgirl is HUGGING me. What has my life become?_

“Get your hands o—”

The girl cut her off, pulling back a bit to look her in the eyes. “I was being honest when I said you were the better partner for her. When you two were out robbing museums and jewelry stores, I could tell that you two saw each other as equals. That’s something Joker never did. He treats her as a simple-minded henchwoman.”

Pushing to get out of the embrace, Pam stood with all the confidence she could muster. “I don’t need your pity.”

“I’m not showing you any pity,” Batgirl shook her head. “My job may be to stop you and your crimes, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have a heart. I don’t think negatively of all of Gotham’s villains.”

The words surprised Pam, leaving her lost for words.

“She loves you.”

“That’s a lie. You don’t know anything about Harley other than the fact that you have to fight her whenever she’s terrorizing the streets with her stupid clown boyfriend,” Pam scoffed.

“You’re right. I barely know Harley. I’m not her best friend, I’m not her partner in crime, and I’m not a person she loves, I’m just a girl in a bat costume trying to save her city.”

“But I knew Harleen. I was training to become a hero when she started to work at Arkham. She was my favorite worker there,” the girl continued.

“Where are you going with this?” Pam cut her off. She didn’t think she could take anymore Harley talk. Her heart was broken enough.

“Just listen to me,” Batgirl told her. “I used to visit her whenever Batman took me with him to Arkham. On multiple occasions, I’d come into her office to find her either asleep, crying, or both. And every time she’d call out for someone named Pammy.”

“When she became Harley Quinn, Batman and I looked over her history in an attempt to find some sort of way to bring Harleen back, or at least, a weakness we could use to our advantage. There’s a lot of information about her. For example, did you know you two went to the same college?”

“What are you playing at?” Pam’s arms were crossed in front of her chest to seem as though she was guarded, but in actuality, she was the complete opposite.

“I’m not playing any games. I’m just telling you something you probably never knew.”

“Harleen used to cry because this Pammy person left her. She cried because someone she _loved_ left her. And it doesn’t take a genius to know that person was you, Pamela.”

“Loved,” Pam said.

“She loved me,” she specified. “She’s not the same person anymore.”

Batgirl nodded, telling Pam that she understood what she was saying. “That’s true. But Harleen isn’t gone. She’s still in there somewhere. And that part of her loved you once, who’s to say it won’t happen again?”

“Take me away already. I’m done with this conversation,” Pam said, not wanting any more false hope.

“No. I’m letting you go.”

“Pardon me?”

“I know what it’s like to be desperate to get your mind off someone. Though, I will say your methods are a bit extreme.”

Pam didn’t have any words to say, this was all unexpected, but she gave a small nod to the girl to show she was thankful.

“I’m assuming this is a one time thing?” Pam questioned as she started to walk backward, out of the city.

“You’re right there. I’m not letting you off the hook twice,” Batgirl replied with a smile.

“Noted.”

Pam returned the smile before she and Batgirl went their own ways

\-----XxX-----

“Why the hell is your pot broken?” Pam yelled.

Pam came home to see Frank sitting in a pile of dirt and broken bits of his pot on the floor while watching the Gotham News.

“I told you not to make a mess or do anything stupid.”

“The overgrown dogs were trying to mess with me,” Frank blamed Bud and Lou, though he knew it wasn’t true.

“Ugh, I’ve already had such a long day. And now I have to clean up after you.” She kneeled down to pick the broken pieces of clay out of the dirt.

As she was helping to carry Frank out of his mess, the reporter on the news caught her attention, causing her to drop Frank.

“Ouch!”

“Shh!”

_“Looks like Jarley is back in business. It’s the first time we’ve spotted them together in the last month, and they seem to be more dangerous than ever as they took out Gotham’s own vigilante, Batman.”_

Pam watched as a clip of Harley kissing Joker’s cheek as they escaped Batman played on her tv.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsk Tsk Tsk. Shame on Harley for leaving Bud and Lou behind.
> 
> On a different note, the season 2 finale KILLED ME. I'm so happy that Harlivy was endgame, and that Kiteman finally stood his ground and wasn't blindsided by Ivy again. If they don't renew the show for a third season, I'll go crazy. I NEED HARLIVY WITHOUT THE LOVE TRIANGLE.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina stops by to check on Pamela, but instead of seeing her friend as a heartbroken mess, she instead discovers Pamela's latest plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving all the comments, kudos, and support! ❤️❤️❤️

“Where is she?” Selina asked when she entered through the living room window of Pam’s house.

“Jesus lady!” Frank yelled out, caught off guard by the surprise arrival. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

Selina rolled her eyes. She would’ve done much worse if she was actually trying to scare the mutated plant.

“You’re a plant. Do you even have a heart?”

“Don’t know. Plants don’t usually do, but I like to think I’m special,” Frank shrugged.

As she took a seat on the couch next to the plant, she scanned her surroundings, noticing Pam was nowhere to be seen.

“Please tell me she isn’t sobbing into a pillow.”

Frank opened his mouth to make a snide remark but paused to take a moment to think about what the woman had said. “You know what, she surprisingly hasn’t done that. I don’t think so anyway.”

“And she’s in her greenhouse,” he added.

“Cool. Thanks for calling me, I guess.” She waved him off and made her way to the greenhouse, still not over the fact that a plant was talking to her.

The other day, she received a call from Frank. At first, she was confused about who he was and why he was using Pam’s phone, but after a rushed explanation, she was told about the recent issues that have been going on with Pam.

As she quietly entered through the door of the greenhouse, her eyes landed on the redhead, who was too distracted with her work to notice the sound of Selina’s heels hitting the floor.

“Well, what do we have here?” Selina purred as she stood behind the woman and rested her hands on her shoulders, leaning down to bring her head next to Pam’s.

“What do you want, Selina? I’m not in the mood today,” Pam replied, not turning to look at the new person in the room.

“Harsh. Can a girl not ask her friend who she’s doing?” Selina countered, standing up straight and moving to lean against the workbench next to Pam.

The other woman seemed adamant about not speaking to her, so Selina decided to abandon her plan to ease into the conversation. “I heard that you hadn’t been feeling like yourself lately.”

“I’m guessing it has something to do with Harley leaving to go back to Joker,” Selina said, trying to irk her friend.

She watched as Pam’s grip on her pen tightened. She was close, Selina could tell, she just needed a little push.

“You know, the other day Harley and Jo—”

“I saw the news,” Pam interrupted, close to reaching her breaking point.

Still sitting in her seat, she spun the swivel stool around to face Selina, annoyance evident on her face. “So, who told you?”

“The creepy plant you’re letting stay in your living room.”

“First of all, his name is Frank. And second of all, what goes on in my life is none of your business.”

“I’m not trying to get up in your business. I just care for you, like how a friend should,” Selina reasoned, no longer leaning against the table.

“I’m not a kid, Selina. I don’t need you looking out for me.”

“I apologize if you feel that way, but I can’t not make any attempts to make sure you’re okay.”

“There’s no need for you to check up on me. I’m fine,” Pam said, crossing her arms against her chest.

“You don’t have to act all tough,” Selina reached out for her friend, rubbing her hands along her upper arms in an attempt to show her sincerity.

“I know Harley was the first person you’ve ever loved, and I know how hard it is to deal with parting wa—”

“We didn’t part ways, she left me,” Pam corrected, standing up from the stool. “And she wasn’t just the first person I loved. She was the only.”

“All the more reason why I’m here to be a supportive friend.”

 _I may have come on too strong._ Selina thought, reminding herself that she was there to support the woman, not to force the topic of Harley onto her.

Selina was following Pam as she went around to tend all her plants when a certain flower caught her attention. As she took a closer look at the stunning red hybrid flower, she noticed the label on the pot.

The flower was called Harlequin.

Pam was definitely too deep in love to not be hurt by Harley’s departure. Not that Selina couldn’t already tell.

“I believe I already told you that I’m fine, so you can be on your way now. I have a busy schedule,” Pam walked up next to her. Selina saw her give a sad glance at the flower before quickly looking away, keeping up the stone-cold exterior.

“Busy with what? Moping around your greenhouse?”

“I like to think I’m better than that. But to answer your question, no. I’m busy coming up with a way to save the world.”

Selina didn’t like the answer the redhead gave her. Ever since Pam was in college, she hid her feelings for Harley by being even more studious than she was before, fully emerging herself into her schoolwork. It seemed that Pam hadn’t changed her ways.

“If that’s the case, maybe I could help,” Selina suggested, wanting more time to talk to the woman.

“Are you a biochemist?”

“No.”

“Then I’m sorry, but this might be too much for your brain to handle,” Pam remarked, walking back to her workbench.

Selina watched as she picked up a jar filled with a swamp green liquid and poured a portion of it into a beaker of some kind of clear liquid.

“What’s this?” she asked Pam as she saw the liquid in the jar change from swamp green to a bright green. It almost looked as though it was glowing.

“Do you know about Swamp Thing?” Pam questioned, keeping her attention on the concoction she was creating. “Well, I went out this morning to retrieve a few things to recreate the formula that made Alec Holland, you know…Swamp Thing.”

Selina couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Why the hell would you want to do that?” Selina asked as she leaned closer, hoping to get the woman to turn her attention to her.

“You wouldn’t understand,” Pam shook her head.

“I don’t care if I’ll understand, what you’re planning here is bizarre, and I want to know,” Selina gently gripped her shoulder and turned her around.

“I’m planning on turning all life on earth into a plant hybrid,” Pam mumbled while looking anywhere but at the woman in front of her.

“Are you fucking insane? I don’t even think Joker is crazy enough to do something like that!” Selina exclaimed, her eyes wide in disbelief.

“I’m not crazy or insane,” Pam objected. She wanted to keep her plan a secret because she knew nobody would see it from her perspective, and she didn’t want to have to defend herself. “My plan is meant to save all life on earth. I could lower the amount of pollution each year to less than half of what it currently is now and reverse the effects of climate change.”

“Pam, that’s murder! You’d be killing billions of people!” Selina reasoned, trying to make Pam realize how flawed her plans were.

“It’s not,” Pam shook her head. “Everyone would still be alive. They’d just be hybrids, like Holland and I.”

“Just listen to you! You’re talking like a cra—”

“No,” Pam cut her off. “I’m talking like a person who genuinely cares for this world we live on and wants to save it from the destructive nature of humanity.”

“I told you you wouldn’t understand,” Pam grumbled as she took hold of Selina’s wrist and pulled her out the door of the greenhouse.

Though she came here to support her friend and not bring up Harley, her focus had changed to convincing Pam to stop her plan, and she hastily said the first thing that came out of her mind. “What would Harley think?”

The question made Pam freeze in her spot, and her grip on Selina’s wrist loosened enough for the woman to pull her arm back.

“I know you still love Harley, and if you go through with this, you’d be ruining more than billions of people’s lives. You’d be ruining Harley’s.”

Selina stared intently at Pam’s face, watching her eyes fill with rage, and her hands clenched into fists. And then she realized that her words had crossed a line for the other woman.

“Last time I checked, Harley was the one who didn’t care. She was the one who left, taking whatever friendship we had with her. And therefore, I have no reason to care for her either.” Pam jabbed a pointed finger to Selina’s chest, backing her up against the wall next to the door.

Swallowing hard, Selina stood up straighter and looked Pam in the eyes. “We both know that’s not true. Harley loved you too.”

Pam opened her mouth to say something back, but Selina quickly shut her down by placing a hand on her chest and lightly pushing her out of her personal space and speaking over her. “Life isn’t a game of ‘follow the leader.’ Just because you say she doesn’t care for you doesn’t mean you don’t care for her too. Because we both know you’re lying to yourself when you say you don’t.”

“You’re just trying to distract yourself from her. And deep down, you know it too.”

She was hoping for Pam to realize the truth and discover a new way to handle her problem rather than distracting herself with a plan that could possibly kill all of humanity, but it seemed to have done the opposite. Pam looked furious.

Her jaw was clenched, her hands were in a fist, and her eyes had a look she’s never seen before.

“Get out,” Pam spoke through clenched teeth.

“What?”

“I said get out,” she repeated, pointing towards the front door. “I am sick and tired of hearing about Harley. I can’t go a single day without being reminded of her, and I’m done with it. I just want to focus on myself and my work, nobody else.”

“So, get out now, or else I might do something I don’t want to.”

Selina knew better than to keep pushing. Turning to walk towards the door, she could feel the other woman’s death stare at the back of her head as she slowly twisted the knob of the door. She slipped through the door of the house without looking back at the redhead—not that she needed to, she already knew the expression on Pam’s face.

Pam released a deep sigh when the leather-clad woman was out of her sight, and the door was shut.

Deciding to take a break from her work, she went to sit down on the couch in her living room to calm down. As she relaxed on her couch, Lou came to rest in her lap.

A part of her was telling her that Selina was right. She was feeling bitter against humanity because of what Harley did and needed a distraction, so she emerged herself into a project that could potentially end both of her problems by ending humanity and getting Harley out of her mind.

Closing her eyes, she moved to lay down. She was desperate for an escape from reality.

Just as she started to feel better, a voice spoke from next to her, causing her body to stiffen a little and her hand to stop petting Lou.

“That was dramatic,” Frank remarked.

“Can we not today? I’ve had enough bickering for today,” Pam asked, almost pleading.

Sensing the tenseness and tiredness in her voice and body language, Frank only nodded, giving her the silence she wanted.

A while later, Pam started to feel worn out and exhausted. Taking it as a sign to get ready for bed, so shooed Lou off her lap and stood up from the couch.

“Hey, Frank, I’m going to head to bed. Do you want to stay here, or in the greenhouse?” she asked as she stretched out her arms and yawned.

“I’m good here. You just go get your beauty sleep,” Frank answered.

He waited until Pam went upstairs before pulling out Pam’s cell phone from behind the window curtains. Quickly, he scrolled through the contacts until he found the name he was looking for. Tapping on the name, he waited for the person on the other side to pick up.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Frank. We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you guys didn't notice, the idea of turning everyone into veggie people (Harley's words, not mine.) came from the animated move Batman and Harley Quinn.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina and Frank drop off a special gift, and Harley takes a trip down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is maybe the longest chapter so far, but trust me when I say it's an important one.
> 
> Also, a huge thanks to all my readers! I hope you're all having a great day!

_“Tell me what you want,” she leaned down to whisper in her ear._

_“Harls, please. Touch me,” The arching of the woman’s back and her pleading caused a smirk to appear on her face._

_She bent down to suck on the pale green skin of the woman’s neck. Slowly, she slid her hand down her stomach, feeling soft skin and the outline of taut abs. As her hand reached the top of a lacy green panty, she raised her head to look into a pair of green eyes._

_Closing her eyes, she leaned in for a passionate kiss, but instead of being met with a pair of lips, a pair of hands wrapped around her neck._

_She opened her eyes just in time to see the pair of green eyes turn to a fiery red as the hands around her neck tightened._

_“I hate you,” the woman spoke with a strong sense of hatred and disgust laced in her voice. “You’re a coward. You left me.”_

_She felt her vision start to blur and slowly turn to black. Just as she believed that her end was near, a voice called out to her. It sounded familiar, but it didn’t match the voice of the woman above her. As the voice echoed, she realized whose it was. It was his voice._

_“You’ll never be loved.”_

Harley woke up in a sweat, her breathing quick, short, and shaky.

Sitting up, she held her head in her hands. Taking deep breaths, she slowly calmed herself down before quietly slipping out of bed. Careful not to awaken Joker, who was still asleep on the other side of the bed.

She put on her favorite pair of bunny slippers and made her way down to the kitchen. It was nearly 4:00 am, but Harley knew she wouldn’t be going back to sleep for the rest of the day, so she decided to brew herself a cup of coffee and wait for Joker or one of the goons to wake up.

As she sat at the kitchen island, she thought back to her nightmare. She’s been having them since the day she left Pam.

When they first started, it would’ve just been Pam being upset at her for leaving, but after a few days, she would find herself in the middle of an intimate moment with the green woman before she was at the receiving end of her fury. Her nightmares grew more and more intense with each passing night.

After each nightmare, she’d go somewhere to sit down and think about the possible causes of her nightmares. Time and time again, she’d tell herself it was because she felt guilty, and that would be enough to ease her mind until the next morning came when she’d have to repeat the same cycle, but this time felt different to her. She felt chills run down her spine by simply thinking about it. Though the only difference from the one she had last night was that Joker played a part in her nightmare tonight.

The words he said in her nightmare had hurt her deeply, and no matter how many times she told herself it was a dream, a small part of her couldn’t help but believe the words.

Growing up was painful for Harley. The kids at school found it difficult to get along with her due to her bold personality, and her parents never gave her the time of day because they were always too busy clawing at each other’s throats. It wasn’t until Harley met Pamela back in college did she ever feel loved and cared about for the first time, but even that wasn’t meant to last, which she soon found out when the redhead disappeared with a word. After that, she felt alone and hopeless again.

That is until she met Joker.

He opened up to her, shared every aspect of his life, and she did the same. He made her feel special—needed even. It was a love she’s never felt before, and Harley was more than sure they were meant to be. It was destiny as she called it.

So to have Joker, even in her dreams, say such harsh words to her hurt her deeply.

“Psst, Harley,” a hushed voice came from behind her.

Harley quickly turned around to see the intruder. Behind one of the windows next to the dining table were Selina and a familiar plant. Rushing to the window, she helped to pull the window up all the way to allow them to enter the tower.

“Selina? What are ya doin’ here?”

“Hey,” Frank called out to Selina, catching both of the women’s attention. “Before you answer her, do you mind helping me get in?”

Harley watched as Selina rolled her eyes before helping the large plant into the kitchen. Upon a closer look, she quickly remembered him—and his very traumatizing death.

“Frank, is that you?” Harley semi-quietly shouted, worried about waking Joker and the goons up.

“No, I’m the talking plant that lives next door,” Frank replied sarcastically.

“I saw ya die. You melted and whatever shit!” Harley shivered as she thought back to his death. “How are you here?”

Frank only shrugged, not understanding the big deal. “Ivy brought me back to life.”

“That’s great, Franky,” Harley beamed as she kneeled down to pull the mutated plant into a hug. “It’s like havin’ a son come back from the dead, which is like hella cool.”

Frank started flailing his stems, smacking Harley on the head until she released him. “One, never call me ‘Franky’ ever again, and two, I am _not_ your son.”

“That’s debatable,” she said matter of factly. “I poured that serum or whateva onto you, which brought you to life, and I was the one who named you.”

“If that makes you my mom, then that also means Ivy is my other mom because she was the one who made the serum to bring me to life.”

That caused Harley to shut her mouth. It was obvious she was feeling a bit awkward and uncomfortable at the mention of Pam, but both Frank and Selina noticed the light blush slowly creeping up her neck and cheeks, which they doubted was due to her feeling awkward.

Fake coughing to mimic the action of clearing her throat, Selina broke the tension and brought the focus back on the reason why she was there. “We need to talk…about Pam.”

Harley should’ve guessed that was the reason why they came, there was no other reason why they would be coming over at such an ungodly hour, but had a bit of hope that they only came to catch up like friends usually do.

“Figured,” Harley sighed. “Let’s sit down an’ talk.”

She led Selina, who was carrying Frank, into the living room. “Can I getcha guys anythin’ to eat or drink?” she asked as they sat down on the slightly torn up couch.

Both Selina and Frank knew she was trying to stall, but seeing as the conversation was inevitable either way, they nodded their heads.

“I’ll take a water, thanks,” Selina responded.

“Do you, by any chance, have a human?” Frank asked, feeling his plant stomach grumble.

There’s never really any time where he isn’t hungry, and Pam is the one who usually feeds him to satiate his endless appetite, but Selina got him out of the house before Pam woke up and fed him his first breakfast.

Harley looked as though she was thinking hard about something while Selina was staring at Frank with a “what the fuck is wrong with you” expression. When Harley left the living room without a word, Selina turned her body towards Frank and started to scold him.

“Why the hell would she have human? She’s not a cannibal.” Selina thumped him on his head.

Frank shrugged as a reply. “I don’t know. Maybe Joker collects the dead bodies of the people he kills.”

Selina felt her brain cells scream and die off one by one as she listened to Frank’s reasoning. As she opened her mouth to say whatever insulting nickname came to her mind, Harley came back with a mug of coffee in one hand and a headless body in the other.

“Oh my god, you were right,” Selina sat there dumbfounded as she stared at the body Harley dragged in.

“And I’ve never been happier to be right,” Frank exulted as he ate the headless man in one bite.

“Right about what?” Harley asked, handing the mug to Selina.

“Right about Joker collecting dead bodies,” Frank said before letting out a large burp, causing Selina to wave her hand as though it would push the unpleasant smell away.

“What? No,” Harley denied the accusation. “He was plannin’ on robbin’ a yacht where a bunch of rich millionaires would be on. The man ya just ate was the one who set up the gettogether. Joker killed him yesterday so he could wear his head and pretend ta be him, but he only needs the head, so I figured he wouldn’t mind if I fed you the body.”

“I don’t know whose reason was more messed up, mine or his,” Frank mumbled.

“Can we stop talking about this and focus on why we’re here?” Selina spoke up, wanting to get straight to the point.

Harley nodded her as she released a sigh and sat down in the love seat across from the other woman.

“I know about what happened between you and Pam, and I don’t blame you for leaving, but what you did really hurt her feelings,” Selina told her, wanting to make sure the blonde understands that she isn’t mad at her.

“It’s not that I don’t feel guilty for leaving her, I do, but I just don’t feel okay going back there. Having her share her feelings with me caught me off guard, and so I planned to go on a walk to process things, but the reason I never returned was _because_ I processed things.”

She looked between the two, who were having a similar expression of confusion on their face, so she went on to explain. “At first, I couldn’t believe Pam, but after thinking back to when Pam was last in my life, I realized she was telling the truth. And I…I couldn’t face her again after that.”

“And why not?” Frank asked, surprisingly not in an offended or defensive tone.

“I don’t know.”

“Harley, I think you do,” Selina shook her head, not believing her.

“Pam can’t love me,” Harley said so quietly that neither Frank nor Selina could decipher what she said.

“What was that?”

“Pam can’t love me,” Harley repeated, louder and more clear than before. “We just aren’t meant to be. I can’t love her, and she doesn’t deserve to have me around only to remind her that we’ll never work.”

“How can you say that when you never gave it a chance? You left as soon as she told you,” Selina pointed out.

“The problem is that she told me now, 4 years after she disappeared from my life. Maybe if she told me back then, then something would’ve happened between us, but now it’s too late. I’m with Mistah J now, and everything Pamela and I could’ve had is gone.”

“I know you guys wanted us to fix things, but I’m sorry, that’s not something I think will happen. Not…not as long as Pam still has those feelings,” Harley apologized to the two.

“Please, think things over,” Frank pleaded. It was something he never thought he would do, but Pamela and her happiness meant more to him than anything. “She’s destroying herself without you there.”

“She’s lived without me in her life before. This is no different,” she disagreed.

“But it is. Back then, she always thought about you, even when you two were apart. You were her connection to humanity, but ever since you left her hanging, she stopped seeing anything good in the human race,” Frank explained.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“She’s planning on turning everyone into plant-human hybrids. Like herself and Swamp Thing,” Frank blurted out.

“That’s insane! She’d never do tha—”

“She is,” Selina cut her off. “And we think the only person who can convince her to abandon her plans is you.”

“But how? She probably hates me now.”

Selina stood up from her seat and pulled out a small rectangular box from her bag. “She might. She might not. But either way, it’s for you to figure out.”

She placed the box in Harley’s lap before carrying Frank out the kitchen window from where they entered, speaking no other words to the blonde woman.

Harley stared at the box in her lap, running her fingers along the edge. Etched on the top of the lid was “Property of Pamela Isley.” Seeing the name made Harley nervous.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly lifted the lid of the box and placed it to the side. Inside were a bunch of small rectangular pieces of paper, some with writing on them, some without. Picking one up, she noticed a picture on the side that was facing downwards. Taking out three more, she realized they were all polaroids. Quickly, she got out of her seat and kneeled on the ground and flipped the box upside down, dumping out its contents.

They were polaroids of Pamela and her.

A few of them were group pictures with friends, but they still had both her and Pamela in them. Harley was feeling an odd feeling in her chest as she looked at the photos. Each one brought back a happy memory, but her happiness soon turned to a bittersweet feeling as she thought about how things could never be the same. She and Pam weren’t on good terms anymore, and after such a long time, they were not the same people from those in the photos.

She didn’t notice the tears running down her cheeks until a drop landed on the back of one of the polaroids, bringing Pam’s writing to her attention. Lifting the polaroid she had wet with her tear to eye level, she read the neat handwriting.

_Harley brought me to a cliffside above a large lake earlier this night. It felt magical, like a Disney movie. Sitting under the moonlight was beautiful, and the way I felt with her next to me was indescribable. I’m familiar with the feelings of simple physical touches, but this was new to me, I’ve never felt this way before. I was resting my head in her lap, and then she stroked my hair with her hands. Something about the action made me feel more at ease than I’ve ever been before in my life._

_Harley is slowly becoming a large part of my life, and I don’t think I’d want it any other way._

Flipping the polaroid around, Harley examined the photo. It was of her smiling at the camera that she held above her head, and lower in the photo was Pamela laying her head in her lap with her own beautiful smile.

Harley remembered that night clearly. She had visited Pam’s dorm earlier that day to find the other girl’s nose in a series of textbooks, studying as though her life depended on it. Harley later realized that Pam did it all the time and that it was normal for her to always be studying, but at that moment, Harley wanted nothing more than to get her mind away from school. So, she brought her to a secluded cliffside above a lake for a picnic.

Putting down the photo, she picked up another one. It was of her kissing Pam’s cheek while the redhead laid in her bed with a broken arm.

Harley let a small chuckle escape at the memory of how Pam broke her arm.

It was after one of her gymnastic competitions, and Pam showed up to support her. It was the last round, and she fumbled a bit with her landing, costing her a gold medal. Though coming in second place wasn’t bad, the girl who came in first wasn’t a fan of Harley and enjoyed having something to hold above her head. After everything was over, the girls were changing in the locker room, and while Harley was throwing on a casual shirt, Miss First Place came up to her to express how “proud” she was of her for not letting her ungracefulness come in the way of her gymnastics. Pam had just entered the room to congratulate Harley when she heard the other girl. Needless to say, Pam gave that girl a piece of her mind.

Turning the photo around, she read the back of the polaroid like she did that last one.

_Harley may have lost her gymnastic competition, but she wins 1st place in my books. I was never the one for physical fights, and I still don’t believe I’m a violent person, but maybe that’s because I never cared enough to protect someone to such extreme extents. Harley is different though—I care for her more than I do anyone else._

_For the past week now, Harley has been taking care of me as though I’m completely disabled, even though I had only broken my arm. It’s endearing, really. It proves to me that she cares for me as I do her, and I’m starting to like this feeling of being cared about. It’s like she’s my own safe haven._

After reading the small writing, Harley felt her heart clench. The words she read were raw and filled with emotion. The feelings on the polaroids struck close to home for her. Harley felt the same way, Pam was her safe haven too, and she trusted her more than anyone else, but that was all she saw it as.

She hadn’t realized the full extent of these feelings.

Seeing as there was still a few hours before anyone would be waking up, she decided to read a few more.

_I’ve realized my feelings for Harley too late. I believe I’m far past liking. I’m already falling for her, and I don’t think I can stop it. Every part of my mind is telling me to stop, but my heart decides to skip a beat whenever I look into her crystal blue eyes. They look at me with intensity, but somehow there’s also a surprising warmth to them, and I tell myself it means nothing. But my heart is screaming out the four letter word I couldn’t dare utter out loud. A part of me agrees that it is, but the other part of me doesn’t. All I know is that I can’t trust her eyes, they look at me with a foreign feeling, and it’s giving me hope._

_Or maybe…maybe it’s just that I can’t trust her due to her affectionate nature._

Quickly turning over the polaroid to understand what Pam was referring to, she saw herself sitting with Pamela, Selina, Barry, and Kara at an old retro bowling alley. Taking a closer look, she understood why Pamela was feeling so conflicted. The look of love really was evident in her eyes, and she was staring directly at Pam with a smile.

“I kinda do look like it,” Harley mumbled to herself.

Curious to see if there were any other photos similar to this one, she started reading and examining as many polaroids as she could. In the middle of her search, a certain photo caught her attention.

As she stared at the photo, she could see that it was taken in her room during the night as she was sleeping. She almost wanted to toss the photo away and call it creepy, but in the dark lighting of the image was a pale green hand caressing her left cheek.

She quickly realized that it was taken the night Pam left—the night her life took a downward spiral.

Something about this polaroid made her nervous about reading the back, but she couldn’t figure out why. Taking a deep breath, she flipped the photo.

_I’ve fallen._

_I love Harleen Frances Quinzel._

_And I hate it._

_I hate myself._

_The problem wasn’t trusting Harley. It was trusting myself._

_I let myself fall._

It was at that moment that Harley realized the truth.

It was obvious. Harley treated all her friends well and cared for each and every one of them, but Pam was the one person she went the extra mile for. Such as spending her whole afternoon planning a picnic just so Pam would get out of her dorm and enjoy herself, or when she refused to leave Pam’s side when she broke her arm because nothing seemed more important to her than the redhead’s health and comfortability. The way she stared at Pam as though she lit up her world wasn’t a coincidence, Pam was the light in her life. And the year she had spent in grief wasn’t because she lost a friend, it was the mourning a lost love.

It all made sense to her now.

She loved Pamela.

She just never acknowledged it. There was no feeling of falling that Pam had dealt with.

That was the difference between Pam and her. Pam felt herself slowly falling, and she fought it, but not Harley. She didn’t fall in love. Love came to her one day by surprise, and unknowingly, she accepted it with open arms.

“Fuck,” Harley swore beneath her breath. “I should’ve figured this out sooner.”

“Harley-girl, where are you?” Harley heard Joker yell, followed by loud footsteps walking down the stairs.

She placed the polaroids back in the box before hiding it under a couch cushion. Rushing to the bottom of the steps, she was met with an annoyed looking Joker.

“Yes, Puddin?”

“Why are you up so early these days?” he asked with his hands crossed against his chest.

“Oh, ya know, thoughts,” she excused, pointing a finger to her head.

Joker raised a brow at her, but soon shrugged and made his way into the kitchen. Harley followed closely behind, cautiously and nervously. She stood in front of him from the opposite side of the kitchen island.

Joker seemed to have caught on to her discomfort as he stared at her with a suspicious look in his eyes. “Actually, tell me, what have you been thinking about lately?”

Harley opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. Even she wasn’t sure what exactly has been going on in her mind lately. All she could think about was her recent realization involving her past feelings for Pam.

She was confused and conflicted, and she knew she needed some time away to sort things out, but the only way to do so was not going to be easy. But it was worth a shot.

“Umm, Puddin?”

“Yes, Harley-girl.”

“I think…I think I need a break,” she hesitated.

“What? But you’ve only been back for a few days.”

“I know that, but there’s a lot on my mind lately, and I need some time away to figure things out.”

Walking up to her with a sly smile, Joker wrapped her in a hug and when he pulled away, he nodded his head.

She expected him to get upset and start screaming, or beat her with the closest thing he could get his hands on, but neither of those happened. It both surprised her and scared her.

“But first, before you go, I want us to have one last date before you leave,” Joker told her.

“Okay. One last date before I go,” Harley agreed.

“Splendid! Meet me at 6:00 pm in the joker rocket at the very end of the pier,” He said as he pulled her in for one last hug with his infamous smile plastered on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley reveals her newly discovered feelings to Pamela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for all of y'all. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> And thank you for the kudos and comments, it's amazing to see that you guys are liking my fic!
> 
> xox Kiwi

Earlier that evening Ringo, Harley’s favorite goon, stopped by her room to inform her that Joker wanted her to dress in something nice for their date. And knowing better than to defy Joker, she wore a short, dark red spaghetti strap dress, her favorite pair of black heels, and the necklace she had always kept with her, either in her pocket or around her neck.

When the clock displayed 5:50 pm, Harley started to make her way to the end of the pier, wanting to be punctual. As she stood in front of the entrance to the joker rocket—which, yes, was a fully functional rocket in the colors green and purple—the time on her phone struck 6:00 pm. She smiled as she walked inside and saw Joker sitting at a table made for two.

“This is really sweet of you, Mistah J,” Harley commented as he led her, with a hand on the small of her back, to her seat.

“Nothing but the best for my Harley-girl,” Joker replied with a wide grin.

Removing the stainless steel cloche over their plates, Joker tossed them behind his back as he watched Harley stare at the just-grilled steak and vegetables in front of her.

Harley couldn’t help but feel guilty when she looked up at him. Joker went out of his way to set up a nice date for just the two of them, and she was going to leave him shortly after for god knows how long. It saddened her, but she knew it was for the best. Ever since Pamela returned to Gotham, she has been feeling a wave of emotions she hadn’t felt since she became Harley Quinn, and she needed time to straighten herself out.

“Tell me again, Harley, why do you want a—What did you call it again? A break?” Joker asked as they began eating their meals.

“I told ya already, Puddin. I got some stuff to sort out,” she reminded him, an apologetic look on her face.

“Yes, yes, I know that,” Joker said as he waved his fork around in the air before sticking it back into his steak. “I’m just curious about what it is you’re sorting out.”

“Oh, uh.” Harley wasn’t sure if she should tell him. His reaction might not be one she’d like, but she thought he deserved to know nonetheless. It wasn’t like he needed to know all the details.

“Harley?”

“Do you know Poison Ivy?” Harley asked.

By the look on his face, she could tell he was put off by the question and was slightly confused, but he quickly recovered and nodded his head. “Yes, I do. She was the one you teamed up with weeks ago.”

“I did, which I’m sorry I did without telling you. But the thing is, I knew Ivy from before coming to Gotham,” she admitted.

“You’re telling me you want us to go on a break because you reunited with your old chum?” he stated more than asked.

There was a slight irritation in his voice that scared Harley, and upon hearing it, she was quick to try and defuse the situation.

“You see, she and I were best friends, but then she left, and now I’m strugglin’ a bit with figurin’ out where she and I stand,” she rambled with a nervous smile.

“Tsk tsk, Harley,” Joker shook his head in disappointment. “You could’ve avoided all of this by simply fixing your petty friendship drama during your free time.”

“W-whatcha mean?” she questioned as she watched him stand up from his seat and start pacing around.

Turning his head to her, he revealed his maniacal smile. “I thought you would’ve known by now.”

“I’m the one who calls the shot in this relationship,” Joker yelled, slamming his hands on the table, making their glasses fall over.

Harley’s eyes shot wide at his outburst. She had a feeling where this was going to go, and she wasn’t sure if she was going to heal from it like before. He looked angrier than he was last time he had beat her, and the only reason she didn’t die that time was because Selina and Pamela were there to save her, but that might not happen this time. Selina rarely came to visit while Joker was around, and she doubted Pamela would want to see her, let alone fix her up again.

“Nobody breaks up with the Joker. Not you, and not a single other in this world,” Joker spat at her.

“But I love you! I was goin’ ta come back afterward, I swear,” she trembled, anxiously waiting for the inevitable beating.

Joker started to laugh, a laugh that shook her to the core. It was the laugh he’d belt out when robbing a bank, or while he was blowing up innocent citizens for fun. Nothing good ever came from this laugh of his, and this time didn’t seem like an exception.

“That’s sweet of you, Harley. You almost make me feel bad,” he suddenly stopped laughing, his face instantly turning to a dark expression.

“Feel bad about what?” Harley asked as she sat stiffly in her chair.

“That I don’t love you back.” Joker was no longer leaning over the table, but to Harley’s surprise, he was backing away from her rather than attacking her. “And for what I’m about to do.”

Before she knew it, Joker had exited the rocket and was standing on the other side of the now locked door.

“P-Puddin’ what are ya doin?” Harley panicked, rushing to the exit and banging on the small window where she could see Joker through.

“Getting rid of the pain in my ass. You,” he grinned at her through the window.

“But why?” she yelled, still banging on the window with her fist.

“You’re not good anymore. You ditched me for a plant freak and came back with a more messed up mind than before. I don’t need a henchwoman that causes me problems.”

“What about everything we’ve been through together? We’re the clown prince and princess of Gotham!” Hot tears were running down her cheeks as his words stung like the stabbing pain of daggers.

“I can find a new woman. And hopefully, she’ll be more likable than you,” Joker was laughing at the pained expression on her face. “Oh! Did you not already know? I really thought someone would’ve already told you.”

“You’re not a likable person, let alone lovable,” Joker told her before spitting at the window between them.

“That’s not true! You love me too, I know it!” Harley argued.

“Harley-girl, I used you. I never loved you,” he said as he took a few steps back.

Quickly, she grabbed one of the chairs and smashed it against the door, but the chair broke rather than the door. As she started charging at the door, which caused pain to shoot through her body, she felt the rocket start to shake.

Looking out the window, she saw Joker waving at her with a cynical smile.

“You’ll never be loved!” he shouted at her before she was brought into the air.

Harley watched as Joker got smaller, then the pier, then Gotham. She was high in the air, and she knew that the landing would be the last time she’d see the ground.

Falling down to the floor, Harley thought of the last words Joker had told her.

_You’ll never be loved._

She heard it the night before in her dreams, and even then, she struggled to deny it. But this time it wasn’t a dream, and it was said to her by the one person she thought loved her the most. She knew she couldn’t deny it for the second time. She truly felt alone and unloved, and Joker’s last words to her were sinking in.

Leaning her back against the wall of the rocket, Harley let the tears flow down her face. She sat there crying until the feel of cold metal on her chest caught her attention. When she looked down, she saw her red diamond necklace. Though she would’ve wished for her death not to be so soon, she was glad to have worn her necklace for it would mean she’d die with something that held a great significance to her.

Closing her eyes, she clutched the necklace tight in her hand and thought of her happy place.

She envisioned green, lots of green. As she looked around, she could tell it was a botanical garden. In it were a bunch of flowers. Roses, daffodils, and even flowers Harley didn’t even know existed. She noticed movement behind a large hedge and started to follow, walking at first, but then her walking soon turned into running. As she rounded the corner, Harley was met with a pair of green eyes, green eyes that she knew all too well.

“Pam!” Harley yelled out as her eyes shot open. “It was Pam all along.”

Harley swore she felt her life flip upside down.

She’s been clinging onto a man who didn’t love her when the one person who truly loved her no matter what was probably sitting alone in a greenhouse thinking about killing off humanity. Pamela was the one who loved her back when she was Harleen, the one who loved her even though they were miles and miles apart, the one who loved her even though she was no longer the Harley she knew. Joker’s feelings were never even remotely similar to Pam’s. All he ever did was manipulate and use her.

And Harley knew that now. It was all clear to her.

Suddenly, the rocket was tilting downward, and quickly at that. Harley slid across the walls of the rocket. She tried holding onto the control panel to prevent herself from falling, but was unable to as objects flew off the walls, just nearly missing her. Soon, the rocket was completely flipped, the head pointing 90 degrees from the ground.

Knowing her end was near, she held her necklace to her heart and whispered her last words.

“I love you, Pamela Isley. I hope that one day you’ll forgive me.”

\-----XxX-----

Pam was working hard in her greenhouse. Her formula was almost finished, she just needed to run a few more tests that would need to be passed, and then she could go on with her plan. She already had her first place in mind. Gotham City.

Just as she brought a pipette above the rat’s body, she heard a loud crash come from outside. As she rushed out of the greenhouse, she went straight to the living room where Frank was meant to be. When she entered the room, she noticed Frank groaning on the floor in a pile of dirt and broken pieces of his pot. Making a mental note to find him a pot that’ll be harder to break, she went to check on him.

“What the hell are you doing over there? You’re causing a damn earthquake,” he yelled at her, using his stems to push himself upright.

“That wasn’t me,” Pam defended herself.

“Then who was it?”

“Shit.”

Thinking her location had been discovered, she ran out the front door of her house and looked around the area. In the distance, she saw smoke rising into the air. Following the screams of the green in the forest, she made it to a crash site. As she took a closer look, she realized it wasn’t a missile or anything of the such that was meant to attack her.

“Monsters! How dare they be so careless. I’ll get them back for this,” she fumed as she saw the destruction of plants around the rocket.

As she thought of a way to clean up the mess, she heard a faint moan come from the under the trashed rocket. Climbing over the mangled pieces of metal, she searched for any sign of life. She was close to giving up when a hand shot into the air. Pam was warry, but she knew no human, let alone an injured one, could inflict any harm on her.

But she was quickly proven wrong when she pulled the person out of the metal scraps.

She watched as Harley laid unconsciously in front of her. Even when she was bloodied and bruised, the mere sight of Harley caused an aching pain in her chest.

Checking for a pulse, she let out a sigh when she felt one, though she wasn’t sure if it was one of relief or disappointed. Every fiber in her body told her to take her back to her house so she could help, but her mind was putting up a fight. Ultimately, Pam decided to carry Harley to her house so she could look after her, and then right after she was healed, she’d send her back to Joker or any place that wasn’t close to her.

Pam struggled a bit with unlocking the front door with Harley in her arms, but after a brief moment, she managed to make it through the door and up the stairs. She could hear Frank shouting out to her but decided to ignore him for now and explain things later. Gently, she laid Harley’s body down on her own bed—when Harley first left, she had had an emotional breakdown and ruined the guestroom, and has yet to clean it up—and rushed to her greenhouse to grab some ingredients for her remedies.

When she got back to Harley, the woman was still unconscious, but her arm had fallen and was now to her side rather than on her chest like when Pam first placed her down her. Starting from Harley’s left side, Pam removed the metal pieces sticking out from the blonde’s body and bandaged the deep open wounds.

After working her way to Harley’s right side, Pam was about to strip Harley of her clothing so she could get a closer examination of her injuries, but she froze in her place when she saw something shining in the palm of Harley’s hand. She could tell it was a chain of some sort, and when she took it into her own hands, she realized what it was.

The necklace she gave Harley years ago was dangling between her fingers, dirty and broken.

As she looked at Harley’s neck, she could see a bright red line running around her neck. She figured Harley must have been gripping it so tightly that the chain gave way to the force.

Pocketing the necklace, Pam left to go downstairs and wait for the woman to wake up. All the major visible injuries were patched up, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to help her anymore at the moment while her thoughts were unorganized. As she sat down on the couch in her living room, Frank started his assault of questions.

“Was that Harley?”

“What happened?”

“Was she the one who caused the explosion?”

“She didn’t try to kill us, right?”

“Wait! You don’t think she was trying to kill herself, do you?”

“Stop! Please,” Pam snapped.

It was bad enough that the situation combined with Frank’s consistent questions caused her a headache, but thinking about the possibility of Harley purposefully ending her life made her scared and worried.

“I don’t know what happened,” she told Frank. “I found her inside a rocket that crashed not too far away.”

“Say what? Are you sure that she’s not dead?” Frank asked, not wanting to see Harley dead, or see Pam cry because Harley was dead.

“She’ll be fine,” she reassured, though she wasn’t entirely sure if that was directed towards her or Frank. “How about we just focus on one thing at a time? Like getting you a new pot.”

“Yes, please. This floor is covered in hyena fur,” he complained.

The next half hour was spent finding a new pot large enough to fit Frank and replanting him. After that, Pam went to take a short nap, but due to Harley occupying her room, she decided to rest on the couch.

By the time Pam woke up, it was pitch black outside, and her clock read 1:52 am. She meant to wake a few hours ago.

“I guess I was more tired than I thought,” she mumbled to herself.

Standing up from the couch, she stretched out her body, feeling soreness in her back from sleeping on the couch. As she looked around, she noticed Frank asleep in his new pot. Slowly, she snuck out of the living room, trying her best not to wake up the plant. Halfway to her kitchen, she heard a loud thud come from the floor above, followed by a pattering sound of claws scurrying across the floor.

“Harley!” Pam remembered as she rushed up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Laying on the floor was Harley with Bud and Lou hovering hover her with worried looks on their faces. Rushing to her side, Pam gently picked her up bridal style to lay her down back in bed.

“Red? Is it really you?” Harley quietly asked.

“Yeah, it is, “she answered. “Just stay still.”

Needing better lighting, she flicked the light switch she had forgotten about when she first arrived, then went back to Harley’s side and dug through the pile of herbs, roots, and leaves that she had left on the bedside table. Realizing she forgot to bring up a mortar and pestle, she hastily turned around to go downstairs and retrieve one. Though, before she could move away from the bed, a hand wrapped itself around her wrist.

“Wait,” Harley rasped.

“I need to tell you something.”

Shaking her head, Pam pulled her arm away. “After you’re patched up.”

“No, this is more important than bandaging my wounds,” Harley argued as she slowly sat up, which caused her to groan in pain a little, but she pushed through.

“I didn’t take you in so we could talk, Harley. I brought you here because I didn’t feel right leaving you to die,” Pam clarified, wanting her to know that she wasn’t going to let things go back to normal. “This is no repeat of last time. I’m not sprucing you up good as new so we can go on to be all buddy-buddy. After you’ve healed, I want you to leave.”

The sternness in Pam’s voice intimidated Harley, making her lose a bit of hope, but she was a fighter and was far from backing down.

“Pamela, please. I know I messed up bad, but there’s nothing more I want than to fix things between us,” she said, her eyes pleading.

“I’ll think about it,” Pam replied, walking out of the bedroom.

“I love you.”

Pam stopped in front of the door when she heard the three words leave Harley’s mouth. For a moment, she thought she had imagined it, but she knew it was real when she heard those words for a second time.

“I love you, Pamela Isley,” Harley said, her voice filled with sincerity. “And I’m sorry it took me this long to realize.”

“I’ll be back,” was all Pam said before she left to get the mortar and pestle she forgot.

The seconds waiting for Pam to come back were agonizingly long for Harley. And when Pam finally came back, she went straight to work, leaving herself and Harley in a tense silence. As Harley watched her recreate the same paste from the first time Pam healed her cuts, she was biting her tongue to avoid blurting out any more words that might upset the woman more than she already seemed.

“Harley,” Pam called her name, breaking Harley’s concentration on trying to stay quiet.

“Yeah?”

“I need you to take off your clothes so I can get a better look,” she told her, avoiding eye contact.

Slowly, Harley slipped out of her dress with the help of Pam. Once out of her dress, Harley was left in her underwear. When she looked at her body, she realized her necklace was gone.

“Hey, Red?” she shyly called for her. “Have you seen my necklace. I had it on during the crash.”

Pam gave her a suspicious look, but she then turned her attention back to spreading the paste over her cuts. “No. I haven’t”

“Are you sure?” Harley asked. Though she didn’t show it, she was starting to panic, that necklace was her most prized possession, and a part of herself worried that it would soon be the only thing she’d have left of Pam.

“Why do you care?” Pam snapped, placing the bowl she had poured her concoction in on the bedside table. “It doesn’t have any meaning anymore. We aren’t friends anymore, Harley.”

“That’s not true.” She wanted to scream but didn’t have the strength to. “That necklace meant everything to me. If it hadn’t, then I would’ve gotten rid of it long ago.”

“Why didn’t you.”

“Because I loved you.”

“That’s such bullshit, and you know it,” Pam accused, growing frustrated.

“I loved you back then, Pam. I just didn’t notice because loving you was so instinctive and natural. You became my whole world, and I hadn’t even realized. You were my safe haven, the one person I trusted more than anyone else in the world, and the person I would’ve done absolutely anything for.”

Slowly reaching out a hand, Harley placed her fingers under her chin and tilted her head up. Pam was good at hiding her emotions on her face, but her eyes wear like windows to her soul, and Harley was desperate to see the woman’s true feelings as she spoke.

“It took me a long time to realize, and I’m incredibly sorry for that, but please believe me when I say that I loved you and that I still do,” she begged.

“I kept the necklace because it felt as though you were still with me in some way and that I hadn’t lost you, but it wasn’t until I truly felt that I lost you completely that I realized how much I love you. I couldn’t sleep, I barely ate, and I couldn’t stop thinking about you. You made me feel foreign feelings that I now realize is love.”

“Why are you telling me this now?” Pam wondered, confused by the emotions she, herself, was feeling. “You chose Joker over me, I saw you on the news with him. I’m not here to play second fiddle.”

Harley shook her head and said, “I’m done with him, and I mean it. He never loved me.”

“I don’t want to be some backup option for you, Harley.”

“I wasn’t finished,” Harley told her. “I was going to say that I’m fine with that, not being loved by him, I mean. I admit it was a hard pill to swallow, but I realized that I didn’t love him either, not fully anyway. I think the reason I got with him two years ago was because I was trying to fill a void. A you-shaped void. After you left, I felt alone and empty and helpless. You were the only person who ever made me feel loved and cared about, and I guess it left me seeking affection from other people, which left me vulnerable to Joker’s manipulative ways.”

“Harley…” Pam trailed off, lost for words.

“When I was in that rocket, waiting for my death to come, all I thought about was you. And when I saw my life flash before my eyes, it wasn’t him who I thought about last. It was you. The way your skin feels against mine, the fact that you have faith in me to do missions on my own, how you’re never mad at me when I mess something up, how I always feel high when I’m around you, the way your eyes shine when you talk about plants, how you’re always able to send shivers down my spine by simply walking past me, and t—”

“What are you getting at, Harley?” Pam questioned, wanting her to get to her point.

“What I’m getting at is that I love you. I’ve always been in love with you. Joker was just someone I thought fate had put me with, but I realize now that I was wrong, I was just desperate to replace the person I lost. There is no perfect relationship, and there’s no destiny matching people together. Love isn’t something to be dictated. It’s something that requires hard work.”

Even though the movement hurt, Harley slowly reached out her hand to hold Pam’s.

“I don’t know what the future might hold, but what I do know is that I love you, and I am willing to fight with everything I got for it.”

A tear slid down Pam’s cheek, which she quickly wiped away, not wanting to seem too emotional. She saw nothing but sincerity in the other woman’s eyes, and she was almost completely sure that Harley was telling the truth, but she wasn’t ready to forgive her just yet.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I’m able to move on from this yet,” Pam apologized, causing the blonde’s face fall. “Just give me some time to think things over.”

“Take all the time you need,” Harley nodded as best as she could.

“Now, how about we finish patching you up and get some new comfortable clothes for you to wear?”

“Can I wear that tree hugger tee shirt?” Harley asked, smiling.

“Sure,” Pam gave her a small smiled back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley talks to Pamela about the latter's distaste for humanity.

When Harley woke up, she immediately felt small stinging pains throughout her whole body, reminding her of yesterday’s incident. She looked from side to side, trying to find something she could use to support her so she could get out of bed. At the foot of her bed, she spotted Bud, who was still asleep.

“Psst,” she whisper-shouted. “Bud, you ball of fur, wake up.”

She watched as Bud slowly opened his eyes. When his eyes landed on her, he bounced to his feet, tongue lolling out of his mouth, and pawed at Harley.

“Ok, ok—ouch! I’m happy ta see you too, but stop shakin’ the bed,” she said, pushing the hyena off the bed.

Carefully, Harley moved her legs to hang over the side of the bed. With a hand resting on Bud to help support her, she placed her feet flat on the ground and started to push herself off the bed.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a voice came from the doorway.

Frantically laying back down and pulling the covers over her as though she hadn’t just tried getting out of bed, Harley turned to the door and greeted the green-skinned woman. “Hiya, Red. How are ya this fine mornin?”

“Harley, I clearly saw you try to get out of bed,” Pam stated as she rolled her eyes and walked closer to her on the bed. “And you don’t get to call me ‘Red’ anymore.”

Harley opened her mouth to defend herself, but her mouth stayed hanging open when Pam lifted the covers off her body and rolled up her shirt to see her injuries. In an attempt to hide her startled expression, she closed her mouth. But that failed for her too when she let out a shaky breath and started to bite her lower lip at the feel of Pam’s hands on her torso.

_At least looking aroused is better than looking like a dumb idiot._

“True, people don’t typically like looking like dumb idiots,” Pam agreed with a smug smirk on her face. Harley internally facepalmed, and was close to physically doing so also, when she heard the words of the other woman and saw the smirk on her face. “Shit. Did I say that out loud?”

“Yeah, but don’t worry about it. Our bodies just have their own natural reactions to certain touches,” Pam said, which caused a blush to rise up Harley’s neck and to her cheeks.

_More like certain people_ , Harley thought. She couldn’t believe that she was once so oblivious that signs like this would fly over her head. It was so obvious to her now.

“So…what’s on today’s schedule?” she asked, trying to divert Pam’s attention elsewhere.

“Well, I didn’t have any other plans than to work in my lab today,” Pam admitted.

Pam offered a hand to help her to sit up. “But, if you want, I have a wheelchair somewhere around here that you could borrow to move around the house.”

“That’d be great! I could never stay bed-ridden for too long,” Harley beamed.

“I know,” Pam said, thinking about Harley’s high energy and how she would practically bounce off the walls. “Think you could take care of yourself while I go find the wheelchair?”

“Yup!” Harley answered, popping the p.

As Harley waited for Pam to find the wheelchair, she turned her head down to Bud, who was looking back at her with his head slightly tilted to the side.

“Don’t give me that look. You know it was your fault that Pam caught me. You and your loud self,” she blamed him. But really, Pam more than likely knew that she would’ve tried to do something stupid like leave the bed.

Her stern expression broke and she started giggling as he licked her face. “Fine, yer forgiven. I could never stay mad at ya.”

Harley stayed in bed, cuddling with Bud for a few minutes before the urge to move around started to become too much. When she turned towards the open door of the bedroom, she didn’t see Pam or hear any sounds coming from outside the room, She looked down at Bud and asked, “Do you think I could make it down the stairs before she comes back?”

“If you try that, you’d actually probably make it down the stairs faster than it’ll take me to walk them,” Pam responded in Bud’s place. “Because you’ll probably be falling down those stairs.”

“I’ve had worse,” Harley joked, earning her a glare from Pam.

Pam rolled in a wheelchair with the word “Arkham” written across the back. After bringing the chair next to Harley, she helped the blond to move to the edge of the bed.

“Why does it say Arkham?” Harley questioned as she slowly sat down in the wheelchair with the help of Pam.

“One time, I escaped Arkham in a wheelchair,” Pam shrugged. There were much weirder things that happened there than an injured inmate escaping while in a wheelchair.

“That’s my Red, kickin’ ass even when yer partly crippled!”

“I’m not your ‘Red.’ I belong to no one, especially to you, there is no relationship between you and me,” Pam spun the chair, making Harley have to look up at her. “I told you before, just because I let you in doesn’t mean we’re friends again.”

Harley pouted at this, but she understood why the other woman was being the way she was. It was the same reason that motivated her to fight for Pam and prove to her that her feelings were real.

“That’s whatcha say now, but I assure ya that one day, we’ll be more than friends,” Harley smiled at the woman, who stared back at her unamused.

“That’s a lot of waiting you’ll be doing,” Pam told her. “Now, do you want my help getting downstairs, or are you just going to stay up here the whole day?”

“Nope! Let’s go.”

Getting Harley down to the main floor was much faster and easier than Harley thought it was going to be. She expected it to a bumpy ride on her part, and for Pam, very sore arms from pushing and pulling. Instead, Pam summoned a couple of her million plants to carry her down.

Once safely on the floor, she went straight to the living room. Upon rolling into the room, Harley’s eyes lit up, and a smile spread across her face when she spotted a certain someone. “There’s my other son!”

“Fuck no! I told you I’m not your son,” Frank yelled at her.

“I was talkin’ about Lou,” Harley clarified, pointing a finger to the sleeping hyena at the bottom of the couch.

“But you’re also my son,” she teased as she rolled herself closer to him and held out her arms in front of him. “Now, give yer ma a hug.”

“Get your pasty hands away from me!”

“Hey, you wouldn’t be mean to a cripple, would ya?”

“No, but I’ll hurt a cripple,” Frank said, swatting his stems at Harley.

“Ow! Ow! Watch it,” Harley shouted, quickly rolling away to the other side of the room. “Hurting people is mean. Unless it’s in the bedroom.”

“What the fuck is going on here?” Pam asked as she looked to Harley, then Frank.

“Harley was calling me her son.”

“Frank was abusing a crippled Harley.”

They both answered simultaneously.

“Did you just talk in third person?” Pam directed the question to Harley.

“Maybe?”

She decided to not bother with her quirky behavior and slowly crept away to the kitchen in an attempt to get away from any more of Harley and Frank’s odd interactions.

After seeing Pam leave the room, Harley went after her.

“I bet you’re hungry,” Pam said, turning around abruptly, almost causing Harley to run into her.

Harley didn’t want to bother her, she already felt like a bit of a burden, but her stomach spoke faster than her mind as it grumbled loudly.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Pam allowed the hint of a smirk to appear when she saw the blush on Harley’s cheeks. “Take a seat. I’ll make you something.”

Harley did as she was told and sat down at the dining table, waiting patiently. She watched Pam take two wraps out of the fridge and went to reheat them in the oven. Pam didn’t come to sit at the table to wait for the oven to ding, which saddened her, but she kept reminding herself that she needed to earn the other woman’s trust.

It was just a very difficult task to do for Harley.

Every nerve in her body wanted to reach out and touch the smooth green skin, feel the softness of her lips against hers, and stare into the intense forest-like eyes that she wouldn’t mind getting lost in any day. But she couldn’t, and it felt like a battle, for once Harley was holding back rather than being impulsive and impatient.

When Pam came back, she placed down two plates, a wrap on each.

“Yer eating with me?” Harley asked, hopeful to spend some time with the woman.

Pam raised a brow at this. “I mean, I haven’t eaten yet. And I’m not going to let myself starve just because you’re here.”

Harley stayed silent after that. She didn’t want to make any more of a fool out of herself. And needless to say, it was an awkward and extremely tense meal.

Pam was the first to finish eating, and when she stood up from her seat, she announced, “I’ll be in the greenhouse. Knock on the door if you need me.”

“Can I ask a question before you go?” Harley quickly asked, remembering what Selina and Frank told her days ago.

Harley saw her hesitate to answer, but after Pam took a second to ponder, she carefully nodded her head. “Only if I get to ask you a question too.”

“Deal.”

“Alright then, what do you want to ask me?” Pam sat down in the seat across from Harley, who had her arms folded on the table and was leaning forward.

“Please don’t be upset, but Selina came to see me a few days ago and she…well, she told me about your plans,” Harley confessed.

“And you want to stop me,” Pam stated more than asked.

“I don’t want to stop you,” Harley shook her head. “I want you to stop yourself. You once were a human too, Pam, and I don’t believe this is something you want to do.”

“That was years ago, and it’s not like I’m not human anymore. I’m still half-human, unfortunately,” Pam countered.

“What do you have against humanity?”

“If you hear the cries of the green, then you’d understand. Humans are nothing but destroyers. Destroyers of the world, of themselves, and of each other,” Pam explained, though she knew Harley wouldn’t understand her perspective. Nobody ever did.

“I agree, we are destroyers, but I don’t need to hear the world’s flora to know that,” Harley began. “I was a psychiatrist, not to mention I lived with the Joker, I’ve seen first hand how self-destructive humanity can be.”

“Then how can you defend humans when I’m trying to do something good that will safe the earth?”

“Humanity isn’t just black and white. Sure some of us maybe what you call destroyers, but some of us are lovers who thrive on helping and caring for others, and some are in a gray area where they don’t inflict any harm or have a kind heart, or both.”

“We’re much more complex than you make us out to be,” Harley added.

“That may be true, but people have caused a lot of harm to the environment, and they continue to do so,” Pam argued. “And besides, I’m not killing them. They’ll be half plants.”

“How do you see that as a good thing? You’ll be doing what Woodrue did to you. The only difference is that you’d be doing it to billions of people.”

Pam didn’t reply to this, and silence took over the two.

“If you need me, I’ll be in the greenhouse,” she finally spoke up, but it was not what Harley was hoping to hear.

Without another word, Pam was standing up from her seat and made her way out of the room, leaving Harley alone.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Harley lowered her head in her defeat and went back to the living room. Maybe some quality time with Frank and the hyenas could cheer her up.

After many hours of cartoons and horror movie watching, Harley and the boys were starting to get tired. Bud and Lou were falling in and out of sleep, and Frank was so tired he couldn’t come up with any sarcastic comments or snide remarks. However, Harley tried to keep herself awake by thinking of ways to earn Pam’s trust and get her to one day be her girlfriend.

By the time Pam left the greenhouse, Harley was so deep in thought that she didn’t notice the other woman enter the room until there were a pair of fingers snapping in front of her face.

“Harley? Can you hear me?” Pam was calling for her.

“Huh, oh, hey,” Harley replied, finally acknowledging the redhead’s presence.

“You must be tired. Were you waiting for me to help you upstairs?”

“What? What time is it?” Harley asked. She had lost track of time after the third movie.

Checking the clock on the wall, Pam answered, “Nearly midnight.”

“Shit.”

“Here, I’ll help you to bed,” Pam said as she helped Harley to move from the couch back to her wheelchair.

When the two finally made it upstairs, Pam rolled Harley into the master bedroom, which confused the latter.

“I may be hurt, but I’ll be just fine staying in the guest room,” Harley said as she slowly got onto the bed with the help of Pam.

“It’s, uh, a bit of a mess at the moment,” Pam admitted, feeling a bit embarrassed as she remembered the reason why.

“Then, where are you sleeping?”

“On the couch,” she answered nonchalantly.

“It’s your house, you can’t be sleeping on the couch,” Harley argued.

“I can, and I will. You shouldn’t be sleeping on a couch in your condition,” Pam objected.

As Harley reluctantly tucked herself in, Pam was watching her with deep concentration. There was a question she’s been meaning to ask since she found Harley the other night.

“I never asked my question earlier.”

“What.” 

“I said I’d let you ask me a question if you let me ask one back,” Pam reminded.

“Oh, right. Well, whatcha question?” Harley lightly smiled at her.

“Why’d you do it?”

“Do what,” Harley asked, confused as to what the woman was referring to.

“Why’d you fly the rocket alone?” Pam clarified.

“I wasn’t flying it, and I didn’t start the rocket,” Harley told her. Knowing that the redhead would want an explanation, she let out a sigh before speaking again. “Joker tricked me. He was trying to get rid of me.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Pam declared, her fingers clenched into a fist and her eyes filling with anger.

“I agree, it was a drastic reaction, but what’s done is do—”

“Reaction to what?” Pam cut her off.

“I…I told him I wanted a break,” Harley revealed, a bit nervous about the woman’s reaction.

“Why?”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Harley confessed in a whisper.

Pam didn’t reply to this, instead she just nodded to show that she had heard her. She didn’t trust herself to say something that wouldn’t betray her mind.

As she moved to leave the room to give Harley some privacy, Harley called for her, stopping her in her tracks. “Hey, Pam?”

“Yes?” Pam said, turning around to face the blonde.

“Can you stay here? The bed is big enough for both of us, and I don’t want you to sleep on the couch,” Harley asked, patting the side of the bed next to her.

After some thought, Pam realized Harley wasn’t going to take no as an answer, so she nodded her head and climbed into bed next to the woman. It’s not like she wanted to sleep on the couch again.

“Harley…” Pam quietly called after getting comfortable, her back facing the blonde.

“Yeah?” Harley, who was laying on her back, answered.

“I just want you to know that I spent today cleaning up my research and that I am stopping my project.”

“Why?” she asked, wondering what changed Pam’s mind.

“Because for the first time, in a long time, I felt like a monster. You were right. I won’t be any better than Woodrue if I went through with the plan.”

“You’re not a monster, Pamela,” Harley told her.

“I know, but sometimes I can’t help but feel that I am,” Pam confessed. “…But that’s not your problem.”

“Goodnight, Harley,” she tried to end the conversation, not liking how vulnerable she felt.

“Before we sleep…” Harley spoke up.

“I wanted to ask something of you.”

“Which is?”

“I know I don’t have any right to ask you for this,” she began. “But I just wanted to ask you to give me a chance. I really want to make things up to you.”

A minute passed by, and Harley thought the other woman was saving her from having to verbally hear her rejection, but just she closed her eyes, a small voice finally answered.

“I’ll give you a chance.”

A grin made its way to Harley’s face when she heard those words. And as she closed her eyes, she dreamt of her favorite pair of green eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley takes Pam out on their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY'RE GOING ON THEIR FIRST DATE!!
> 
> Oh man, I hope you all enjoy the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Today’s the day. She was going to do it.

It’s been two and a half weeks, and Harley has finally healed enough to go out and do things on her own. During those two weeks, Pam has started to get used to having Harley around again. Sure she still got uncomfortable when she and Harley get too close, but the two were able to converse and do activities together without any problems.

And since things were slowly getting better, Harley decided to ask Pam on a date.

She’s been planning the perfect date for two weeks now. Every night, Harley would stay awake and imagine every little detail of how their date would go. She never took to much time to prepare for anything, but she cared deeply for Pam and wanted to express her love for the woman. Everything had to be perfect.

After making the bed and using the bathroom, Harley rushed down to the living room. Pam had told her the other night that she was going to go on a heist today. Harley offered to come along, but Pam was adamant about going alone.

“Please tell me she hasn’t left yet,” Harley yelled to Frank, who was watching some sappy romance on the flat screen.

“Not yet. I think Pam’s in the greenhouse still,” Frank responded, not looking away from his movie.

“Great!”

Quickly, she ran around the house looking for a marker and blank sheet of paper. Once she found what she was looking for, she sat down on the floor of the living room. She was coming up with ways to ask Pam out, but every idea she had was being shot down by Frank.

“How ‘bout this: I be-leaf yer the one fer me,” Harley asked, looking at Frank for his opinion.

“Seriously? No,” Frank stared back at her unamused.

“I saw you in a dress once, and I became the gayest person in the world.”

“Hell no.”

“I’m sorry I messed up before, but I’m a blonde, which means I’m also dumb. Will you let me make it up to you by takin’ ya out on a date?”

“She might like the self-deprecating humor, but it’s still bad.”

“If you ain’ doin’ anything this Friday, you can do me.”

“Are you even trying?” Frank facepalmed. He had lost all hope on this woman. “Just ask her out like a normal person. You know, in person.”

Harley stared at him for a moment, trying to think of a comeback, but she eventually gave up and decided to go at it on her own.

After neatly writing out her note, she went to stand outside the door of the greenhouse. With a deep breath in and a loud exhale, Harley slid the note under the door and knocked to gain Pam’s attention.

A minute passed, then two, then three. Each passing second made Harley’s nerves run wild. She didn’t know if she knocked loud enough, or if Pam was still thinking, or if she was being rejected and was making herself look like a fool by standing outside the door. But just as she was about to knock a second time, Pam opened the door, the letter in her hand.

“Harley,” Pam called her name.

“Uh…Yeah?” Harley stared up at the taller woman.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Pam read the words on the paper. But her brows furrowed as she looked at the rest of the note. “You do realize that both of the checkboxes you provided are labeled as ‘yes,’ right?”

“Yeah, I figured there’d be a higher chance of ya saying yes that way,” Harley explained in a nervous chuckle.

“You sure like thinking outside of the box,” Pam remarked, a smirk slowly creeping its way on her. “I guess my answer is a yes then.”

“Hell yeah!” Harley cheered, doing a small happy dance before running back to the living room to share the news. “Boys, mama’s got herself a date!”

Pam couldn’t stop the smile that broke out on her face as she watched Harley act like a child on Christmas day.

\-----XxX-----

Friday came around much sooner than Pam expected, and no matter much she tried to calm herself, she couldn’t get rid of the butterflies in her stomach.

After spending almost an hour picking out the perfect outfit, she stood in front of the mirror and stared at herself.

She wore a pair of high waisted camo pants, a black top that was laced up the front, and some black heeled boots to finish off the outfit. Looking herself up and down, she smiled at her job well done.

“Knock, knock! I’m ready ta be graced with yer presence,” Harley’s voice came from behind the bedroom door.

When Pam opened the door, Harley felt her jaw drop as she gawked at the woman in front of her. She was confident with her own appearance before, but after seeing Pam, she suddenly felt that confidence leave her body.

“Jesus Christ, you look gorgeous, Pam! Yer makin’ me look like a sack of potatoes!”

“Not true. You look great, Harley.” Pam looked at the woman in front of her up and down, taking in her appearance.

Harley had her hair in her usual pigtails, but she had on a black cropped hoodie, fishnet stockings under a pair of very distressed jeans, and plain black Converse. It was probably the most conservative outfit Pam has ever seen her in.

“So, are you going to share with me where we’re going?” Pam asked as she leaned against the door frame and stared at Harley, who was still drooling over her.

“That’s for me ta know, and you ta find out.” Harley pulled herself out of her trance.

That only made Pam suspicious. Sometimes, even when she means the best, Harley’s surprises don’t always end up how she expected them to go. However, she did say she’d give Harley a chance, and though she may not be the nicest person out there, she was a woman of her word.

“Fine, but just promise me it’s not anything that will get the cops involved.”

“I promise you it doesn’t,” Harley promised, sticking out her pinky finger.

Pam lightly shook her head at the other woman’s antics but linked her pinky with the one held out to her anyway.

“Let me lead the way, milady,” Harley said with a wide smile and dramatic bow before walking to the stairs, a small bounce to her steps.

When they opened the front door of the house, they were met with a shiny new red Tesla.

Pam felt her heart swell a bit at this. She could already tell from the electric car alone that Harley had put in a lot of thought into their date.

Harley sped up to make it to the passenger side first, opening the door for her date.

“Thank you,” Pam offered a smile as she got into the car and buckled her seatbelt.

Hastily, Harley ran around to the other side of the car and hopped into the driver’s seat. Buckling up, she turned to Pam and said, “I’m glad you agreed to this. I promise it’ll be the best date ever.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.”

It’s not that Pam wasn’t excited for their date, she was actually really happy, but she didn’t feel comfortable lowering her walls again for Harley. It seemed like a risk, a risk she wasn’t sure she wanted to take.

She stared out of the window as they sped down the forest trail and into Gotham city. After a while, her mindless gazing was interrupted when the car came to a stop and Harley patted her on the shoulder. As she scanned her surroundings, she noticed that they were in the parking lot of Gotham’s new amusement park.

“You brought us to an amusement park?” Pam asked, more surprised than anything else. She wasn’t expecting this.

“I mean we’re kinda like starting over or whatever, so I figured why not have a date at an amusement park like when we first ever hung out,” Harley explained, now feeling stupid after saying her plan out loud. “Aww, man. I should’ve just taken you out to dinner.”

“No, Harley, I was asking out of surprise. I’m not disappointed,” Pam cleared up, calming the nerves of the woman beside her.

“Oh, do you wanna go then?” Harley asked, wanting to make sure Pam actually wanted to go.

“Yeah,” Pam nodded before slipping out the passenger side door.

Harley quickly followed suit, and the two began walking to the entrance of the amusement park. As the women made it past the gates, Pam noticed how Harley’s eyes lit up.

Without much thought, she interlaced their hands together, which caught the blonde by surprise. When she turned to look at the suddenly silent woman next to her, Pam could see that Harley was staring at their hands.

“Your eyes lit up like a child’s, and I didn’t want to go around having to chase you,” she joked.

Harley chuckled at this. It wasn’t often that Pam made a joke, but she always loved it whenever she did. “I wasn’t. I just really like amusement parks. And the last time I went, Mistah J blew it up before I got to do anythin’ fun.”

“Good thing I’m not planning on blowing anything up.”

As their date went on, Pam was finding that she was enjoying herself more the longer she was there. And Harley took notice of this, which made a neverending smile to find its place on her face.

They went on a few rides, each one causing Pam to temporarily lose her hearing as Harley laughed loudly next to her ear, then they ate lunch at a cute café, and after that, they decided to take a small break from the rides and play a few games.

“It’s a bit concerning how good are you at this,” Pam remarked as she watched the woman shoot the gun at the moving ducks, not missing a single one.

“Not really, cause now ya know you’d be well protected with me by your side.”

“Debatable. You could potentially be a danger to both of us if you had a gun.”

“And we have a winner!” the man running the game cheered, handing over a large stuffed koala bear to Harley.

“Here, it’s for you!” she chirped, holding out the large plushie in front of Pam, who hesitantly accepted it.

“You don’t have to. Stuffed animals are more your thing.”

Harley shook her head and smiled at her, “I know I don’t have to, but I want to. We could all use a fluffy sleeping buddy.”

As she looked up to the sky, she noticed that the sun was starting to set. Taking Pam’s hand in hers, Harley pulled them toward the Ferris Wheel. She wanted to watch the sunset with Pam. It was a cliché idea, but she was a romantic so she couldn’t care less.

“I’m really happy ta have ya here with me,” Harley announced as they entered the capsule.

“Me too,” Pam spoke as she took a seat next to the blonde. “You made this day very enjoyable.”

“I’m glad ya think so,” Harley said, gazing into her eyes with a wide grin.

Just as she felt herself getting lost in Harley’s bright blue eyes, Pam quickly turned away and brought her attention elsewhere. She was trying to focus on the amusement park’s colorful lights outside, but when a hand lightly grasped her knee, she found it harder to concentrate on the view.

“You don’t have to tell me, but I’d like to know what’s on your mind,” Harley softly coaxed.

“I think I still love you,” Pam mumbled.

“But I don’t think I can do it again,” she continued.

“What…What do you mean?”

“You were the one person who had the power to hurt me, and you did just that. I was at my lowest after you left me alone, and my god did it affect me more than I thought it would. I couldn’t do anything without being reminded of you.”

“You know, batgirl let me free because even she could tell I was heartbroken,” Pam said with a small pained chuckle.

When Pam finally turned back to face her, Harley could see a range of emotions. And she felt like she had been shot in the chest. She was realizing the full extent of how much she had affected Pam.

“It’s my fault. I’m the cause of this. I’m so sorry Pam! The last thing I wanted was to hurt you, but I did, and now I’m making it worse. Please don’t think I’m taking advantage of you,” Harley rambled. She had never felt so guilty before in her life.

“I-I’ll leave. Just say the word and I’m gone.”

“Harls, I don’t think you’re taking advantage of me, or that you have any bad intentions. I just..” She sighed. Handling emotions was never something she was good at, and she wasn’t any better at talking about them. “But I don’t think I can trust you with my heart. Even if you do prove yourself, I don’t think I’d not be able to let my guard down again.”

“Like ever?” Harley quietly asked.

“I wish I could give you an answer, but I don’t know.”

“I’ve already forgiven you, Harley, but I just don’t think I can forget any of this. All I know is that I don’t feel safe enough to breakdown my walls, and if we’re going to try and fix our relationship, whether that be as friends or more, then we need to take things slow.”

“We can go as slow as you want. I’m in this, a hundred and ten percent,” Harley promised.

Pam only nodded at this. She hoped Harley was right.

Soon, their capsule was at the top, and the two moved to watch the sunset over the city. Looking away from the glass wall of the capsule, Harley turned her head to watch the other woman.

Her green eyes had a look of awe in them as she stared at the view, the way the colors of the sunset shining on her made it look as though she was glowing, and her calm and relaxed features, it all made Harley’s heart grow to the point where she swore it was going to jump out of her chest.

Slowly, she slid her hand into Pam’s and laced their fingers together. Pam didn’t look down at her or their interlocked hands, but she gave a small squeeze that she knew Harley would notice.

And she did notice.

They continued to hold the other’s hand the whole way down. Neither of them wanted the moment to end.

“The date’s not over yet!” Harley told her once they got off the Ferris Wheel. “We still have one more place to go.”

“Really? It’s already nine,” Pam said as she read the time displayed on her phone.

“You’re gonna like what I have planned next. But first, we gotta head to the gift shop.”

Harley ran toward the gift shop of the amusement park, and Pam followed close behind with a smile of her own. Harley never failed to amuse her, even when she wasn’t trying, but that was one of her favorite things about the woman.

After fifteen minutes of searching for something interesting in the gift shop, both women decided they had spent enough time in there and left. Pam hadn’t bought anything, but she was content with the large koala bear plushie Harley won for her. Harley, on the other hand, ended up buying a bagful of candy and was already sucking on a lollipop before they got inside their car.

Just as Harley pulled out of the parking lot, she saw in her side vision that Pam was letting out a yawn.

_She’s so cute._

“You can take a nap. Our next destination isn’t that close,” Harley said, not taking her eyes off the road.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I’ll wake you up when we get there,” Harley replied.

“Okay then,” Pam said as she adjusted her seat and closed her eyes.

Harley smiled to herself as she watched Pam cuddle up with the plushie in her sleep, and the “You are leaving Gotham” sign come and go from her vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, I always love the support. Ya'll are the absolute best!
> 
> xox Kiwi


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley takes Pam back to Brooklyn, and they reunite with a couple of old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, it took me much longer to get this chapter out than I thought. I've just been busy lately, but I hope this chapter makes up for the slight delay. And if it doesn't, then the next chapter definitely will 😉.

By the time Pam woke up, the sun was completely gone from the sky, and the streets weren’t as grim and bleak as she remembered Gotham to be at night. In fact, it didn’t look like Gotham at all, but somehow, the streets still felt familiar to her.

There were more people roaming the streets than there usually was at this hour, the buildings weren’t as run down, and she was stuck in traffic. It was like she was back in Br—

“Did ya have a good sleep, sleepin’ beauty?” Harley’s voice came from beside her.

“Harley, where are we?” Pam asked.

Letting out a nervous chuckle, Harley cautiously answered the question, “We’re home…?”

“Last time I checked, a forest didn’t have streets and cars—” Pam stopped herself mid-sentence when she realized what Harley meant. “No.”

“Yes.”

“Harley.”

“Pam.”

“You did not.”

“But I did.”

“Why?” Pam asked. It wasn’t that she was unhappy, because she wasn’t, she was just curious as to why Harley thought of this.

“I thought that you mighta missed Brooklyn since ya haven’t been back here for so long. I figured it’d be nice to come back and enjoy ourselves like old times.”

Harley had put in a lot of thought and effort into this. It would’ve been obvious to anyone, and it certainly was to Pam. She did miss Brooklyn, but she never voiced that to anyone, and that made all the more touching and heartwarming.

“I don’t think anyone’s ever cared so much about making me happy.”

“Well, itza about time somebody did.” Harley shot her one of her infamous smiles, showing off her pearly white teeth. “But first, let’s find someplace to crash for a bit.”

Ten minutes later, and Harley was pulling into the parking lot of the closest hotel. As they made their way inside, Pam instantly noticed that the place looked very empty, in a way that seemed as though they didn’t often get many people coming in. Then again, it was very early in the morning that most sane people would still be sleeping.

Walking through the lobby, they went up to the lady at the front desk. She was leaning back in her chair while reading a magazine. She was most likely not expecting any people to be coming in at this time.

“Hiya, Miss,” Harley grinned. Even when she was tired and close to falling asleep, she was still a ray of sunshine.

 _A burning hot and murderous ray of sunshine, but she still somehow radiated all kinds of positive energy,_ Pam thought.

“Hello, ladies. Is there something I can help you with?”

“We’re lookin’ ta book a room,” Harley answered. “Oh! And we want the biggest and most expensive room ya got available.”

Pam stared at her when she heard her sudden request, a mixed look of shock and confusion. Harley really was pulling out all the stops, and Pam wasn’t sure if she should even be surprised by anything Harley did anymore.

Pam realized she had zoned out until the woman at the desk handed them two key cards, and Harley was excitedly dragging her to the elevators.

“I know what you’re thinking, and the answer is yes. I’m goin’ ta pay for the room and whatnot. No crimes or scams whatsoever while we’re here,” Harley said proudly once they entered the elevator.

This caused Pam to give her an unconvinced look.

The likeliness of Harley refraining from doing something that could possibly land her in the back of a cop car was as slim as Selina not stealing jewelry from a store that the owner forgot to lock up for the night.

“What? I swear,” Harley promised as she crossed her heart.

Pam decided to not say anything back to—mostly because Harley was just too darn cute to argue against—so she just waited patiently for them to reach their floor.

When the elevator door opened to the top floor, Harley went skipping down the hall, only stopping when found the right room number. As Pam made her way down the hall at her own pace, she noticed that Harley was patiently waiting outside the room even though she had the key in her hand.

“You don’t have you wait for me, you know.”

“Oh, I wasn’t. I just realized I left something back in the car,” Harley explained.

“Here.” Harley handed her one of the key cards. “You go in first. It shouldn’t take me that long.” With that, Harley was skipping through the hallway again and went back into the elevator.

Pam scanned the card against the door’s lock and waited for the green light to flash on the small scanner. When she opened the door, she took a moment to take in how large the place was.

There were three rooms, and all were moderately sized. The largest room was meant to be more like a living area with a sofa and tv, the other room as slightly smaller but still felt spacious and had a California king size bed in the center of the room, and the last room was the washroom.

If she hadn’t known better, she would’ve guessed that they were staying at a luxury hotel. Either that or Harley mistook an apartment complex for a hotel.

Walking over to the bedroom, she laid down on the nicely made bed and released a sigh. As she looked at the digital clock next to the bed, she saw that it was 2:36 am.

“No wonder I’m so tired,” she mumbled to herself.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, the sound of a door open and close caught her attention.

“Holy fuck! Now, this is what I meant when I said gimme the best room,” Harley exclaimed as she walked around and marveled at the place.

Pam kept her eyes closed. She didn’t need to see the woman to know that Harley entered the room, the feeling of the bed bounce when a body plopped down beside her on the bed was enough of a giveaway.

“Hey, Pam, I got us some clothes to sleep in,” Harley said as she held up a bag in front of the other woman.

Inside was her and Pam’s favorite set of pajamas, an oversized white tee with red Wonder Woman briefs for Harley, and a black silk button-down tee with matching shorts for Pam.

“You never cease to amaze me,” Pam told Harley when she stared into the blue ones beside her with fondness and admiration.

Taking out their clothes from the bag, the duo went to get ready for bed. Both of them knew they had a big day ahead of them, and that they’d need all the sleep they could get.

Pam didn’t know what time it was when she woke up, but she knew it was much too early. Just as she readjusted herself on the bed to go back to sleep, she realized the reason for why she woke up. There were voices coming from the living area. Reaching out an arm, she felt around the other side of the bed. And not to her surprise, Harley wasn’t in bed anymore. Reluctantly opening her eyes, she looked toward the clock on the nightstand.

_5 am. Really, Harley?_

As she slowly pulled the covers off her and trudged out to the other room, she could see the back of Harley’s head sticking out from the couch and a cartoon playing on the tv.

“Harls, why are you awake,” she mumbled as she walked around the couch to sit at the end where Harley’s feet were.

“Oh gosh, I didn’t wake you, did I?” Harley worried. “I was struggling to sleep, so I thought I’d just do something till you wake up.”

“Aren’t you tired? You already stayed up all night driving us here.”

“Kind of? Not really,” Harley shrugged.

Pam looked between Harley and the tv. She was still half asleep and wasn’t in the mood to drag Harley back to bed. Without a second thought, she laid down, body resting between Harley’s legs and her head resting on her chest.

“Fifteen minutes, and then I’m pulling you back to bed. You need proper sleep,” Pam said quietly as her eyes started to close.

The action surprised Harley, but she stayed laying on the sofa with Pam on top of her. The woman’s body felt warm and it provided her with much needed comfort.

“Okay, Pammy. Fifteen minutes,” she agreed, playing with Pam’s crimson red hair.

And when the fifteen minutes had passed, they were both already wrapped in each other’s arms and in a deep sleep.

\-----XxX-----

“Okay, you can open your eyes now,” Harley said as she removed her hands from covering Pam’s eyes.

When Pam opened her eyes, she took a look around at her surroundings. It wasn’t all that different from when she left four years ago, the streets were still lively and busy, and the traffic looked horrible like always, but that wasn’t the surprise Harley wanted her to see.

Standing in front of her were two very familiar faces.

“Barry? Kara? You guys are still here?” Pam asked surprised, pulling her two old friends into a short hug.

Though she wasn’t the closest of friends with them back in college, they were friends of Harley’s, and so Pam made an effort to get along with them. And to her surprise, she found it incredibly easy to talk with them and eventually grew fond of the two.

“We moved after graduating actually, but Harley called us up a few days ago and explained that she reunited with you again,” Barry began.

“So, we decided to come to see you guys,” Kara finished Barry’s sentence with an excited squeal.

“I’m so glad to see you again,” Kara said as she went in for a second hug, one that was longer than the first, which earned her a glare from Harley behind her back.

“Okay, okay, we got a lot of things to do,” Harley spoke a little too loudly and urgently.

“But first, I’m starving!”

The four friends stared between each other as an expecting smile grew on their faces.

“Papa Mario’s!”

“Salad bar,” Pam said without much excitement.

She knew her guess would’ve been wrong. “It was worth a shot,” she shrugged when the other three stared at her with weird looks.

Oddly enough, Harley remembered the directions to the pizzeria.

“How do you still remember how to get there?” Kara questioned.

“I never forget about good pizza,” Harley shrugged at this nonchalantly. “So, do you want to take our car or your guys?”

“Oh, we didn’t get here by car,” Barry corrected, but then quickly made a face as if he made a mistake.”

“Then how’d you guys get here?” Pam asked suspiciously as she looked between Barry and Kara.

“My sister dropped us off,” Kara quickly said. “Anyhow, we should be on our way now.”

Pam and Harley were suspicious of their behavior but decided to drop it and made their way to their car.

As the group of friends sat in a booth at the pizzeria enjoying their food, Harley couldn’t help the jealousy that was rising in her as she watched Kara, who was sitting next to Pam, talk about the new scientific discoveries they’ve made.

“Harley, Harley, are you listening?” Barry called from beside her as he started patting her shoulder to get her attention.

With a small shake of her head, Harley brought her focus to the man. “Sorry bout that. I just get lost in my thoughts sometimes.”

“It’s alright. I get it.” Barry gave her a sympathetic look. “I was just asking what you had in store for today.”

“Barry, we’re in Brooklyn! Where the hell else would we go than to Coney Island?”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, Harley, but if you were planning on going to the beach, we don’t have any swimsuits,” Pam pointed out.

“Same,” Kara said. “Barry and I didn’t bring anything. We weren’t planning on staying long.”

“We can just buy some,” Barry quickly suggested.

“Yes! Shopping!” Harley cheered, liking the idea.

\-----XxX-----

While Pam was looking through the rack of swimsuits in the store, and with Kara standing beside her asking about her time in Costa Rica, she noticed the constant death stare Harley was giving to the blonde next to her.

It was so obvious that Harley was jealous.

With a smirk on her face, Pam turned to Kara. “Did you find something you like?”

“What do you think about this one,” Kara asked as she held up a red and blue one piece.

“It looks nice. You should try it on though,” Pam suggested. “Here, I’ll come with. I want to try this one on too,” Pam said as she took a green floral bikini set off the rack and made her way with Kara to the fitting rooms.

Watching the two women walk into the fitting rooms from afar was Harley, who was doing a horrible at hiding her jealousy.

“You know, if you keep staring, you’re going to burn a hole through Kara’s head,” Barry remarked as he walked up beside her.

“Is it that obvious?”

“You used to unintentionally gay-stare at Pam back in college a lot, and it’s not any less obvious that you still like her,” Barry laughed.

Harley felt a blush make its way to her cheeks. “Oh god, slap me on the head next time it happens, will ya?”

“I’m afraid you’ll get brain damage because of how many times you’d get hit,” Barry threw his back in a laughing fit. “Just ask her out for Christ's sake.”

“I did.”

“And what did she say?”

“This is our date.”

“What?” He stared at her with a shocked expression. For a moment, he thought she was joking, but the expression on her face said otherwise. “Why would you call for Kara and I to come on your guys’ date?”

“Well, our date was as the new Gotham amusement park, but right after I drove us to Brooklyn. So, this is kind of like part two of our date, but also not really,” she explained.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re crazy?”

“All day, every day,” Harley said with a grin.

Deciding to check on the women—though it’s more like making sure Kara wasn’t making any moves on Pam—Harley made her way to the fitting rooms and knocked on Pam’s door. “Hey, Pam. How’s it goin’ in there?”

“Just perfect. We’ll be out in a second.”

Before Harley could question the use of the word “we,” both Kara and Pam came out of the same fitting room.

“I hope you weren’t waiting long,” Kara spoke in a happy tone, one that was much too happy for Harley’s liking.

Pam and Kara went ahead to the cashier, leaving Harley to follow behind them with a frown on her face, and Barry to chuckle in amusement at the scene in front of him.

\-----XxX-----

The sun was shining down on her, warming her body, but not as much as her jealousy. Harley was only in the water for a few minutes before choosing to go back up on land. She told her friends it was because the pizza they ate earlier wasn’t sitting well with her and that swimming would only make her stomachache worse, but really, it was because she felt left out. It was clear that Pam and Kara were both smart and intelligent women, and it pained Harley to know that it wasn’t her that was connecting with Pam on their own personal wavelength.

“Hello there, gorgeous. What are you doing here alone?” A man in a pink speedo asked as he and his friend, who was in a similar speedo but in green, came up to her.

Harley stared at the two buff—and dumb looking—men standing in front of her. She felt her stomach start pushing all of its contents back up, but manage to hold it in at the last second.

_Speedos? More like spee-don’ts._

“No, I’m not alone.” She sent them a pointed look, hoping they get the hint and leave. “My friends are in the water. I just came up here to bask in the sun a little,” she gritted out.

“Oh, cool! I love a good tan!” the man in the green speedo said.

“We can stay with you until your friends get back. I’m Dan, and this is Dave,” the other man introduced themselves.

Just as Harley was about to tell them to mind their own business and to scram, a pair of hands with nails painted a nice emerald green landed on the men’s shoulders and spun them around. From the small gap between the two men, she could see that Pam was staring them down with agitation written all over her face, she was clearly not a fan of Dan and Dave either.

“I would like it if you left my _girlfriend_ alone,” Pam spoke while giving them a look that would’ve made a kid pee their pants.

“Oh, she’s you’re girlfriend,” Dave nervously chuckled as he stared into the burning eyes of Pamela Isley. “We didn’t know.”

“We just thought she was looking a bit lonely, but know you’re here now, so we’ll just be on our way,” Dan quickly said, making it difficult for Pam to make out what he was saying, before hastily getting away from the two women and pushing his friend to follow.

“Men,” Pam sighed with a roll of her eyes and shake of her head.

Harley just nodded her head in agreement. “I’m your girlfriend now, am I?” she teased the redhead.

“I was just trying to make them go away,” Pam reasoned, trying to keep her blushing to a minimum.

“So…What’s up next up for today?” she asked, wanting to change the topic.

“Where’s Kara and Barry?” Harley questioned when she didn’t see the other two anywhere near.

“Barry got an emergency call from his work, so he had to go back to Central City,” Pam began explaining. “And Kara’s girlfriend got hurt or something, and so she left to go check on her.”

“Kara has a girlfriend?” Harley asked surprised, happy to know that she didn’t have to compete with the other blonde for Pam’s affection.

“Yeah, and she’s a Luthor.”

“Like Lex Luthor?”

Pam nodded. “She’s dating his sister.”

“Damn, way ta go Kara.”

“Wait, how are Barry and Kara getting home? Didn’t Kara’s sister drop them off?” Harley asked confused.

Pam giggled at the question. She was surprised Harley hadn’t figured it out yet.

“Kara is Supergirl. And Barry is the Flash,” Pam revealed. “I would assume Kara is flying back, and Barry is running.”

“What!” Harley was more than shocked. These people have been her best friends for years, and she’s only now finding out that they’re secretly superheroes.

“One, they seemed very suspicious when we brought up transportation earlier. Two, I saw Barry accidentally use his super-speed to avoid getting hit with a beach ball. And three, Kara literally hides her identity by wearing glasses. It’s quite sad actually, glasses really don’t make that much of a difference.”

“Jesus, am I really that dumb?” Harley wondered, more to herself than to Pam.

“Not as dumb as the majority of the human race,” Pam reassured. “So, about your plans.”

“Right! Well, I hope you still like bowling at retro bowling alleys,” Harley commented as she rested her arm over Pam’s shoulders as they made their way off the beach.

“I can never turn down going to a retro bowling alley,” Pam smiled back at her. “I hope you aren’t still a sore loser.”

“I’m not a sore loser! I’m a winner!”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all my horndog readers (I mean that as a term of endearment), I'm here to deliver you your well deserved smut content. Thank you all for reading this fic, it means a lot to me that you guys are enjoying it!
> 
> And side note, if you aren't interested in this kind of explicit content, you can just not read it. I assure you you won't be missing much.
> 
> xox Kiwi

The rest of the day flew by quickly for the duo. Though both wished the day would never end.

Pam found herself smiling more than she ever had before, and it was all because of Harley. The blonde had always been a person who could make anyone smile by just being herself. She was funny, positive, thoughtful, and always knew how to have a good time.

As for Harley, she was just as happy as Pam. If not, then even more so. Seeing Pam smile, laugh, and generally enjoy herself without any worries was the highlight of her day. And her heart swelled each time the redhead would touch her, accident or not. Harley truly felt like there was nothing better in life than to have Pam by her side for as long as she could.

“Best. Day. Ever!” Harley tiredly said with a smile as she belly-flopped onto the hotel’s bed.

The two spent hours bowling at the same place they went to weekly with their friends years ago, playing game after game until Harley finally won—which Pam purposely lost to make her happy. After that, the two strolled around the city, going into whatever stores they felt like, and eating at what felt like a million candy shops and ice cream parlors.

However, that wasn’t all of it. Pam’s favorite moment was when they visited their old getaway spot at the top of a cliff that hung over the edge of a lake. It used the be the spot where she and Harley would spend most of their time together when they alone, and every time they were on this cliff, the more she would fall for the blonde. The emotions she felt while revisiting the spot was daunting at first, but she had too many fond memories for her to hate being there.

“Really?” Pam smirked as she slowly made her way to the bed and sat down next to Harley, whose face was pressed against the mattress. “Because if I were you, I wouldn’t consider a day where I spent half of it feeling jealous a good one.”

“You noticed too?” Harley exclaimed, suddenly flipping herself over on her back and propping herself up with her forearms to stare the woman in the eyes.

“I’m not blind, Harley. I would have to be dumb to not notice,” Pam spoke, amusement clear in her voice.

“Do ya think Kara saw? I don’t want her to think I’m a crazy person,” Harley worried.

“Oh, Harley, I’m sure she already knew you were a bit crazy.”

“Hey!”

Pam only shrugged. She was speaking honestly and wasn’t planning on taking back her words anytime soon.

With a sigh, Pam laid down on the bed, relishing the feel of sinking into the soft surface beneath here. She felt a pair of eyes staring at her, and though she didn’t mind, she was curious to know what the woman was thinking.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Pam asked as she rolled over on her side and stared back at Harley, who was looking at her as though she was from another planet.

“Do you enjoy spending time with me?” Harley blurted, catching Pam off guard.

“Of course I do—”

“But you don’t trust me.”

“I want to, but I’m just not mentally ready to be that vulnerable again,” Pam explained with an apologetic look in her eyes.

Harley nodded her head in understanding before turning to stare up at the ceiling. She wasn’t sure what answer she was expecting, she knew it would take more work and time to earn Pam’s trust, but she just couldn’t bear the thought that Pam was afraid to open up to her.

Pam watched as the blonde seemed to have some kind of internal battle with herself, and before she realized what she was doing, Pam’s hand was cupping the side of Harley’s face and pulling her in for a chaste kiss.

Harley's eyes widened in shock. The last thing she was expecting was a kiss from Pam.

“What was that for?”

“You seemed lost in your mind. Thought I’d bring you back to reality,” Pam shrugged. “And I figured it’d be nice to end our date with a kiss.”

The two continued laying in their same positions, Pam’s hand still on Harley’s cheek. After a minute or so, Pam decided to speak up.

“I really enjoyed today,” she admitted.

“And yesterday too,” she added in after.

That was all Harley needed to build up enough courage to move so she could lean over Pam. Before going in for a kiss, she stared into her favorite pair of striking green eyes and felt a wave of what seemed like bliss come over her.

She may not be a confidant to Pam, but Harley could see in her eyes that she was getting there.

With closed eyes, she dipped down to press her lips against Pam’s. The kiss was slow and passionate, conveying deep emotions between the two. Harley sucked her full, soft bottom lip, eliciting a small moan from Pam that sounded like music to her ears. Just as the kiss started to heat up, Harley felt a hand on her chest, pushing her back slightly. She stared at the woman confused and worried that she had something wrong, but her lips turned up in a grin when Pam flipped on onto her back and straddled her hips.

“I want to say thank you,” Pam whispered as she leaned down, her lips brushing against Harley’s. “I know you’re trying really hard, and it means a lot. I’m sorry if I was a bit rude before.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. You were just trying to protect yourself,” Harley whispered back, scared that the moment would be ruined if she spoke any louder.

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, then another, and another, but soon became an intense makeout.

Without any warning, Harley sat up, pulled Pam’s shirt over her head, and started attacking her lower jaw and neck. This caught Pam by surprise, though it was one she found very pleasant. Each time Harley kissed, sucked, or bit her pale green skin, she felt a heat rush to her core.

“Harley.”

Hearing Pam moan was a sound Harley wanted to hear for the rest of her life. Quickly, she pulled off her own shirt and flipped them over. Carefully resting Pam’s head on the pillows for comfort, she made her way down the toned body before her, making sure to kiss every inch of bare skin.

Pam had a feeling where things were going, and it worried her. Harley felt the body beneath her tense up, and a warry hand grasp her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, am I going too fast?” Harley asked as she mentally scolded herself.

“It…It’s not that,” Pam slowly shook her hand.

Harley moved to sit next to her instead, placing a comforting arm around the woman. “What’s wrong?” she asked calmly and quietly, not wanting to sound pushy.

“It’s been a long time since I was with someone intimately,” Pam revealed, feeling ashamed.

“But we had sex before, remember?”

She didn’t want to remember because Harley ran back to Joker after the moment they shared, but Pam did remember. Very vividly, in fact.

“I didn’t mean like that,” Pam shook her head.

“Then what do you mean?” Harley coaxed. She knew that she might be pushing the other woman’s boundaries, but she was starting to open up again, and Harley would be damned if she didn’t take the chance to finally be Pam’s rock.

“I—I was in control then,” Pam began explaining. “But this time, you were above me…and I liked it, but it scared me.”

“The last time I gave into anyone’s control, I was turned into a seething mass of poison.”

Harley watched as sadness overtook the woman she loved. She knew that what Woodrue had done to Pam rooted itself deeply and heavily impacted her negatively, and she felt anger rise in her every time she thought of the man.

“I’m not like him,” she spoke softly.

“I know.”

“Let me prove it to you,” Harley cupped Pam’s face and turned her head so she would stare her straight in the eyes. “There are many things in life that will scare us, but that doesn’t mean we should run away from them.”

Slowly and cautiously, Pam nodded her head before bringing a hand to the back of Harley’s neck to pull the woman closer, making Harley hover over her. Taking the woman’s actions as a sign to go, Harley connected their lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Pam’s body was still tense and stiff, so Harley separated their lips and lowered her head to Pam’s ear.

“Relax, Red. Just enjoy to moment,” Harley spoke softly before nipping at her earlobe.

Pam inhaled a shuddering breath when she heard Harley speak to her, her voice filled with care, affection, and arousal. As if the sultry voice wasn’t enough, Harley captured her lips in hers and brought a hand to kneed her right breast. Pam gasped at this, allowing the blonde the chance to slip her tongue in her mouth.

Harley mentally cheered when she felt Pam relax under her. It showed progress, not only for their relationship but also for Pam as an individual.

Shifting to straddle the woman, Harley kept their lips together as she slipped a hand behind Pam’s back to unclasp her bra. Pam felt her bra come off her body, and her upper half become completely exposed, though she had no care for it as Harley’s mouth descended to her breasts.

Harley was swirling her tongue around the hardened nipple in her mouth as her hand tweaked the other.

“Fuck, Harley. Please,” Pam nearly begged as she felt the woman bite down.

“Please, what?” Harley had a smirk on her face as she pretended to have no clue of what Pam was talking about. “Yer gonna have to be more clear.”

“I want you to fuck me,” Pam said, her voice thick with arousal, and the desperate yet demanding look in her eyes had Harley throbbing and more than willing to comply.

With a smirk turning into a grin, Harley moved further down her body where the hem of her pants rested. Grabbing hold of both her pants and panty, Harley tugged at the clothing, and Pam almost instinctively raised her ass slightly so they could be removed.

With the clothes gone, Harley could see just how wet Pam was. Her core was soaking, and wetness coated her inner thighs. It made Harley swell with pride as she knew that she was the cause of this.

Slowly, she licked a teasing line along her slit, causing Pam the arch forward. “Mmm, Red, yer sweet.”

“Oh god,” Pam moaned. “Don’t you dare tease me.”

“Eager, are we?” Harley joked. She could get used to seeing Pam like this more often.

Bringing her attention back to the pulsing clit in front of her, Harley planted a gentle kiss upon it before she began devouring the trembling woman. She started off slow, her tongue alternating between flat and pointed, but then settled for sucking and flicking Pam’s clit as she brought a finger to rub against her entrance.

Pam let out a loud groan as she felt a finger push into her. She had an arm over her arms, and her other hand was holding the hand Harley wasn’t using tightly.

“More…Please. I need more.”

Eager to please, Harley added another finger, building a rhythm.

The sweet taste of Pam and the noises coming from the woman was spurring Harley on, causing her to thrust harder and faster. Soon, Pam was rocking her hips to match Harley’s rhythm, close to the edge, and still wanting more.

She was feeling sensitive and quickly lost the ability to form a coherent thought. The stimulation of her clit from Harley’s sucking, the pumping fingers in her sex, and the way Harley unconsciously stroked her thumb over her knuckles lovingly was becoming too much for her.

“Harls, I’m so close,” she groaned out, bringing a hand to bury in the blonde locks.

Harley released a groan of her own when she felt a hand roughly grip her hair. She began pumping her fingers faster, pushing them deep into the sopping sex.

Pam came undone with a string of profanities mixed with Harley’s name when the fingers inside her curled up against G-spot. Pam’s orgasm hit her hard, blackening her vision for a moment, and Harley watched mesmerized as she helped her to ride it out.

When Pam came down and got her breathing under control, her hips started inching higher on the bed in an attempt to get away from the slow thrusting of Harley’s fingers, feeling too sensitive. Noticing this, Harley pulled out her fingers and crawled up the beautiful woman, leaving a trail of kisses until they were face to face.

“How was it?” Harley asked. She knew it was the first time Pam let go and gave somebody else control in a long time, and she wanted to make sure the redhead was feeling okay.

“It was wonderful. Thank you,” Pam softly smiled, pulling her into a gentle and sweet kiss.

Harley swore she felt her heart grow twice its size. It was not often that she’d bask in the afterglow with her partner, mostly because the other person’s feelings for her weren’t true, but Pam was different. She was in love with this woman, and deep down, Pam loved her too. Harley could feel it.

“Harls, you’re dripping,” Pam cooed, feeling the wet heat of the blonde on her lower abdomen.

Harley would have blushed, tonight was not meant to be about her, but this was Pam that she was with. There was no one else she felt more free and comfortable with. “Obviously. Have you seen yourself? You could cause a flood if ya wanted.”

“Well then, maybe I should fix that,” Pam suggested with a smirk, her hands reaching Harley’s ass and giving a soft squeeze.

“I second that idea,” Harley agreed in a moan.

“When are we leaving to go back to Gotham?”

“Oh, Pammy, we ain' goin' anywhere until we had our fun.”

Not wasting another second, Pam grinned at her before pulling her down in a fervent kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while, but I've been busy with school and such. So, I just want to thank everyone for their patience, and I hope you all enjoy the chapter.
> 
> xox Kiwi

A month had passed, and Harley and Pam’s relationship was as close to how it was before Harley went back to Joker as it could be. After returning to Gotham from Brooklyn, they had spent almost all their time with each other. Harley would help Pam in the greenhouse whenever she could, and when neither of them had any plans, they’d spend their leisure time together, either by doing something together or doing their own thing while the other was next to them. Pam had even cleaned the guest room weeks ago, but it was still just as vacant as before. Harley would have nightmares about the Joker, and so she’s been sleeping with Pam in the master bedroom, too scared to sleep alone.

“Pammy, you need to jump,” Harley told her partner in crime as she gently pushed the injured woman closer to the edge of Arkham Asylum’s rooftop.

They were hunted down earlier that day by Penguin, better known as Oswald Cobblepot. He had come to them offering them a lot of money—one million dollars, to be exact—and lifetime VIP access to The Iceberg Lounge, but there was one catch, they had to retrieve his signature weaponized umbrella. Wanting some more excitement in their lives, Harley and Pam agreed and planned out the heist. Making it inside the storage room of confiscated items inside Arkham was easy, but on their way out, they ran into a few security guards who managed to alert the rest of Arkham’s security before they were taken down. Unfortunately, their way of exit was blocked, but the two women were able to escape to the rooftop. However, Pam was shot twice in her leg along the way.

“What?” Pam shouted, thinking the blonde had gone crazy.

“Jump!” Harley repeated louder than before, and more in a panic. Guards were piling out the door and aimed their guns at the two. “You’re injured, Pam. You can’t stay here.”

“What about you?” Pam asked, there was no way in hell she was going to leave Harley alone. All she had was a half-loaded uzi and baseball bat, and the chances of her surviving against what looked like thirty armed guards were slim.

Before she got any reply from the woman, the sound of a gun firing rung in Pam’s ears before she felt herself be pushed off the roof of the building.

She was falling to her death, and yes, she meant to her death. She and Harley never talked over any plan that involved them jumping off a roof, and the chances of her body going splat against the ground were extremely high. Frantically, she looked up, hoping to see Harley following behind her, but there was no sight of her anywhere. There were only the sounds of gunshots and bloody curdling screams. Closing her eyes, she braced herself for the landing.

But to her surprise, she never hit the ground.

Opening her eyes, she noticed that she was laying in the center of a safety net, which was held by two drooling hyenas.

“Bud?... Lou? What are you guys doing here?” Pam questioned. She knew they couldn’t reply to her, but she was extremely confused as to how they got to Arkham. Harley didn’t tell her that she was taking the hyenas along.

However, that was the least of her worries.

Guns were shooting down at them from the edge of the roof, startling Pam and bringing her mind back to the problem at hand. Quickly, she rolled off the net and stumbled to the ground, trying to keep pressure off her injured leg.

“Come on, boys. We need to get out of here,” she told Bud and Lou as she ushered them to run away from the area.

As she followed behind them, she took one last look up at the roof of the building. She noticed that the guards stood along the edge slowly stopped shooting at her one by one, and before she turned the corner, she saw the silhouette of a person lunging towards the last gunman aiming down at her.

A small nudge to her hand pulled her back to reality. Looking down to Lou, she realized he was trying to push her to follow Bud, who was running down a nearby hill. She limped to the bottom of the hill where her and Harley’s car was hidden. Due to the bullet wounds, she was struggling to move and was becoming dizzy from the blood loss, but she thought of Harley. She needed to make it to safety, for Harley.

Stumbling into the side of the car, Pam opened the driver’s side door and was about to get in, but there was a body already occupying the seat.

“Wow, Red. No offense, but I don’t think you should be driving,” a grinning Harley joked from inside the car. “Also, ya forgot ta take Ozzy’s umbrella,” she added, pointing to the backseat where the umbrella was.

“Harley! I thought you were dead!” Pam exclaimed as she stood back for the woman to get out of the car.

Harley’s grin widened, and she gently shook her head. “I ain’ the type ta leave the people I love, not without a fight.”

Pam opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of running guards searching around for them.

“We should get going,” Harley said before helping the hyenas into the back of the car.

“Yeah,” Pam agreed, limping to the other side of the car and sitting in the passenger seat.

Harley hurried back behind the wheel and started the car. And without another look, she sped away, ignoring the yells from the guards. They were able to drive a few blocks away before the sound of sirens blared through the streets of Gotham. It was undoubtedly meant for them.

“Shit,” Harley whispered under her breath. “We need a place to lay low. It’s too risky to try and go back home.”

“Quick, this way,” Pam quickly thought of a place, grabbing hold of the steering wheel and drove them off the street and onto a dirt road.

Soon, they were outside of an abandoned building.

“It’s an old toxic waste dump. Nobody would think of looking for us here,” Pam told Harley when she saw the confusion written over the woman’s face.

The duo got Bud and Lou out of the car and went to hide inside the building. It was old and looked like it could all be blown down if there was a strong wind, but it would have to do. They weren’t planning on staying long anyway.

When they were sure they were safe and unfollowed, Harley and Pam slid down to the floor, releasing a deep breath they didn’t know they were holding. And as Pam collected herself, she turned to look at the blonde next to her. There were a few cuts scattered across her arms and legs, and a small one running across her left cheek. Even when Harley looked as though she clawed her way out of hell with her messy pigtails and blood covered clothes, Pam still found her to be as beautiful as ever.

And to think she had almost lost her.

_Wait a second._

“Ouch!” Harley shouted. “What was that fo—”

Realizing that she had almost lost the woman she was slowly starting to trust and love again, Pam sent a slap Harley’s way out of anger but pulled her in for a hard kiss soon after.

“Jeeze, Pam, I thought I was the crazy one,” Harley giggled.

“You almost died!”

“Exactly, I almost died, I didn’t actually,” she tried to calm down the fiery redhead.

“But how’d you get away?” Pam wondered. She still wasn’t completely sure whether or not she was upset, happy, or a mix of both.

“Remember when ya told me Kara and Flash were Supergirl and The Flash?”

“Yes…” Pam answered, not liking the way Harley was going with this.

“Well, I sent them an emergency text before we made it on the roof,” Harley smiled and said, acting as though it was no big deal.

“Excuse me?” Pam should’ve guessed Harley would’ve taken advantage of having superheroes as friends. “You seriously told Barry and Kara to travel all the way to Gotham just to save our asses?”

“It worked out, didn’t it?”

Pam couldn’t argue against that. As unbelievable as it was, she was glad Harley did so because as much as she’d hate to admit it, she wouldn’t know what she’d do if Harley did die.

“Hold up, how’d you get them to come? We’re not exactly on the same team if you know what I mean.”

“Those guards were trying to kill us,” Harley shrugged. “And neither Barry nor Kara would ever let us die, villain or not. It’s just what friends do. I would’ve done the same for them.”

Harley spoke with certainty and confidence, like she didn’t need to second guess before she did anything for her friends. Pam once felt this way before too, that she would do anything for those close to her, but now she wasn’t so sure. She’s experienced first hand how brutal the world could be to the naïve and gullible, and it had taught her a valuable lesson.

There were two people in the world, those that were independent and trusted only themselves, and those who were risk-takers and allowed the people around them to be their weakness.

Where Pam belonged, she wasn’t sure anymore.

“Red?” Harley said as she gently tapped the woman’s shoulder. “You alright? You went to la la land for a moment there.”

“I’m just glad you’re alive,” Pam expressed as she rested her head on Harley’s shoulder.

“How’s your leg?” Harley asked when she remembered the woman’s injury. “You aren’t going to bleed out on me, are you?”

“I heal quickly, remember? It still hurts like hell, but it stopped bleeding a while ago.”

“Great! It woulda been a shame if I risked my life just so you could die shortly after,” Harley joked.

Pam chuckled lightly. Not just because of the joke, but because Harley could always crack a joke and become a ray of sunshine no matter what. It was sort of relieving to know that Harley was still able to be happy in any situation.

They stayed in there position for what felt like an eternity, but also like seconds. Pam’s head resting on Harley’s shoulder, Harley’s eyes falling closed as Pam’s hand softly caressed her thigh, and Bud and Lou huddled together at their feet. It may have been far from perfect, but it was a temporary bliss for both of them.

A loud, blaring ringtone echoing through the abandoned building broke the comfortable silence among the four. Sticking her hand down the front of her crop top, Harley took her phone out from between her breasts. She and Pam looked at the phone, which displayed “no caller id” in bold letters. Not knowing what to expect, Harley accepted the call anyway.

“Hello?”

“Harley! Is Ivy with you?”

Cobblepot. They should have known.

“Yeah, she’s right beside me,” Harley replied.

“Splendid! I heard you guys broke into Arkham and are now being searched for.” He was making small talk, they both knew it, Oswald was just as fake as Harvey Dent when he was a lawyer.

“You only want your umbrella back, don’t you?” Pam took Harley’s phone and asked, already tired of the unnecessarily small talk.

“Yes. Yes, I do,” Ozzy answered in a flat tone.

“We’ll be at the Iceberg Lounge as soon as we can,” Harley said before hanging up.

Standing up, Pam stretched out a hand to help Harley off the floor. “I’m sure the cops are close to giving up on the search.”

“You’re probably right.”

Taking the outstretched hand, Harley raised to her feet and nudged Bud and Lou to wake them up. After dusting themselves off and settling everyone back into the car, Harley started the car and drove down the dark dirt road again.

Every now and then, Harley would look at the stunning woman beside her. However, it wasn’t with a look of admiration. She was confused. They had grown closer over the past month, for god sakes they’ve even kissed and had sex numerous times, but neither ever addressed the other about their relationship. Harley wanted to, but she was scared. Pam was still reserved, as always, and so Harley thought it would be best to wait for Pam to make the first move. But with each passing day, it seemed less and less likely that she would, and Harley was aching to know.

The car ride to the lounge was long and silent, which surprised Pam a bit. It wasn’t often that Harley would allow any moment of silence. She turned to watch the blonde, trying to see if there was anything wrong, though all she could tell was that the blonde was in deep thought. She was never good at reading people, it was always more Harley’s thing than hers. Deciding to keep quiet for now and confront the woman about it later, she patiently waited for them to arrive at the lounge.

When they finally arrived at the lounge, Oswald had security guards waiting for them at the front entrance. Grabbing the umbrella from the backseat, Harley made her way inside with Pam by her side. The security guards led them to the VIP section in the back, where Oswald was sitting with Jonathan Crane, Edward Nymga, and Harvey Dent.

“Harley! Ivy! Glad you could join us!” Oswald smiled at them. “And I see you brought my umbrella.”

“Well, it’s the only reason we’re here,” Pam said with an unamused look. She never liked any of the other so-called villains in Gotham. They were all sexist careless pricks in her eyes.

Harley, on the other hand, wasn’t as annoyed by the boys. In fact, Jonathan and Edward were two of her closest friends in Gotham. She gave a small pat on Pam’s shoulder as a way of telling her to relax, handed the umbrella to Oswald, and sat down with a thud beside Jonathan.

“So fellas, how’s life been fer ya all?” Harley asked everyone at the table, smiling a little when Pam let out a sigh and sat down next to her.

“Same old same old. And I would say the same for you, but I see that things have changed drastically for you,” Jonathan said, directing his attention from Harley to Pam.

“Oh, yes. The last I saw you, you were a puppet on a string being played by a clown. Though, I’m not complaining. Ditching the green for red, it was a smart move,” Edward commented.

Jonathan and Edward always told Harley that Joker was no good for her, but she never listened to either of them. Hell, she never even listened whenever Selina would talk negatively about Joker. But now Harley was free from the mad man, and the two men were glad to see Harley looking as radiant as ever.

“Ya know how Mistah J is, he could never be satisfied,” Harley smiled. She was glad she left Joker too.

“Oh, how rude of me!” she shouted as she remembered. Turning more to the side so everyone could get a better view of the woman next to her. “This is Pamela Isley, better known as—”

“Poison Ivy.” Oswald cut her off. “It’s a pleasure seeing you again.”

“I could’ve gone a while longer before seeing her again,” Harvey shrugged before taking a sip of his beer.

“You and I both.” Pam gave him a distasteful look of her own.

“So, how do you two know each other?” Harley asked, sensing the tension between the two.

“I know everyone here, Harley. I lived here before you did, remember?”

“Nice way of dodging the question,” Harvey spoke. “She’s my ex.”

Harley much preferred Pam’s answer over Harvey’s. She couldn’t imagine anyone wanting to get with Harvey Dent of all people.

“You two used to date? How the hell did that happen?”

“He was plowing a land of wildflowers to create his stupid penitentiary. So I got close to him and tried to poison him,” Pam explained.

“And then you got yourself caught by Batman,” Harvey added.

“Oh, please. You say that like you’ve been doing better,” Pam rolled her eyes. “You became a literal two-faced man while I was away.”

“Hey, hey, hey, no petty fighting. It’s bad for business,” Ozzy interjected, not wanting Harvey and Pam to create a dramatic scene in his lounge.

“Whatever,” Pam said as she leaned back into her seat.

“Well, I’m glad to see you and again, Ivy. Even better to see that you found a friend in Harley,” Jonathan spoke up, trying to lighten the mood.

“Ya know how it goes, Jonny. Gotham girls gotta stick together,” Harley grinned at him, thankful for his efforts.

“In that case, how about you two Gotham girls stay for a drink or two,” Edward suggested.

“We would love to, but we left our hyenas in the car, and they aren’t exactly the best with staying in small spaces for long,” Pam said before Harley could get a word out.

“Oh, shit. I nearly forgot.” Harley stood up. Pam soon standing up also. “We should get going.”

Pam watched for a minute as Harley took her time saying goodbye to the other villains. She noticed Edward whisper something in Harley’s ear while looking at her, and Jonathan give a pat on Harley’s shoulder. It was suspicious, but she didn’t question it. When Harley finally left the table, Pam raised a brow at her, but she just gave Pam a bright smile.

\-----XxX-----

As they entered their driveway, Harley was the first to exit the car.

She opened the backseat doors for Bud and Lou, who ran straight inside the house. And Harley herself started making her way inside, but Pam quickly wrapped a hand around her arm and stopped her.

“I’m sorry, but is there something you aren’t telling me?” Pam asked. There was an ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she feared for another betrayal from the blonde again.

“What? No. Everything’s fine,” Harley tried dismissing.

“I may not be a psychiatrist, but I can tell when you’re lying to me,” Pam gave her a stern look. “You’ve been off ever since we left the waste dump.”

And here Harley was, thinking she was hiding her feelings well.

Releasing a sigh, she confessed, “They were tryin’ ta reassure me.”

“Of what?”

“You. Me. Us,” Harley mumbled as she turned her attention downwards.

“What about us?” Pam prodded.

“What are we? Like, are we just friends? Cause it doesn’t feel like it.”

Pam knew she would have to confront the issue sooner or later, though she was hoping for much later. She wanted to figure out their relationship as much as the Harley did, but every night she’d stay up and ponder, and every time she’d fail to come to terms with her feelings.

“Maybe we should talk about this inside,” she suggested.

Harley only nodded her head in agreement. And slowly, they made their way inside in awkward silence. Neither willing to speak.

Though, it seemed they didn’t have to.

When Pam opened the door to the house, the two women were met with the sight of broken furniture, a few slaughtered house plants, knocked over house décor, and a handwritten note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already noticed, I released the official chapter count. And yes, you're reading it right, this story is close to its end. But don't worry, I already have another story and a bunch of oneshot ideas I'll be focusing on once I finish this.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and I'll be sure to come back with the next chapter as soon as I can.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An investigation has started.

“My babies!” Pam shouted as she ran towards the remains of dead plants on her floor.

While Pam was checking on her plants, Harley stood frozen at the door, staring at the ruined entryway and a folded slip of paper poking out from underneath one of Pam’s shoes. Bending down, Harley picked up the note. She had a feeling she knew who was behind this, but she was holding on to the slightest bit of hope that she was wrong.

“R-Red?... You might want to read this,” she called out to the woman who was down on her knees next to the plants that were still alive.

Standing up, Pam walked over to Harley’s side and took the note from her hands. “Gotham only has room for one major villain, and it’s not going to be a blonde bimbo and her plant freak of a friend. Get in line,” Pam read aloud.

“Joker,” Harley croaked out once she swallowed the lump in her throat. “It’s Joker. I know it is.”

“Let's not jump to conclusions here, Harls. There are many other villains that could have done this,” Pam said in an attempt to relax the blonde, though a part of her agreed with the woman’s assumptions.

“No! It’s him! I know it is. He’s upset about us making a name for ourselves,” Harley argued.

“Even if it is him, that doesn’t mean we can’t take him.” Pam placed her hand on both of Harley’s shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. “We got the name Gotham Queens of Crime because we’re smart and are damn good at what we do. Joker got his name because he’s a sadistic psych—”

“Ivy! Harley! Is that you?” a voice called from the living room.

“Frank!” the two women yelled simultaneously, running to the living room.

When they reached the living room, they were met with a horrid sight. Nothing was intact. The television was far broken beyond repair, pieces of the couch cushion littered across the entire room, the coffee table shattered in the center of the room, and all the plants were either sliced or burnt.

“Who did this?” Pam fumed.

She was enraged and wasn’t going to rest until she got her revenge. Ruining her house and killing her plants was crossing a line that no sane person would dare do.

“It was Joker, wasn’t it?” Harley asked Frank, who was knocked over on the ground in the corner.

It was a miracle that he was alive.

“No,” Frank frantically shook his head. He was shaken up, and it was clear he had seen everything go down. “It was a woman. She was dressed in black and purple, had black hair, and had a murderous look in her eyes while she slaughtered all the plants in here.”

This brought a look of confusion over the women’s faces. It certainly wasn’t Joker, but neither of them could think of anyone who matched that description.

“Do you have any idea of who he might be talking about?” Pam turned toward Harley to ask.

“Not a clue. All the big villains in Gotham are pretty much all men,” Harley shrugged, trying to think if she had any recollection of a woman who matched Frank’s description.

“Did she come here for any other reason besides ruining my house?” Pam directed the question toward Frank.

“She only told me to tell you guys that you should keep an eye out. But I did see her and a bunch of her goons go inside your greenhouse,” Frank replied.

“That bitch!”

Pam sprinted through her house, nearly tripping over broken furniture. When she made it into her greenhouse, she felt her already burning rage grow larger. Only a few plants remained alive, weak, but alive, and her workbench was a mess.

“Geeze, Red. Th—”

“Harley, stop,” Pam quickly shouted, grabbing hold of the woman’s arm and pulling her back. “All my toxins were smashed on the ground, and it’s not safe for you to walk in them, especially since I don’t know which is which.”

She took a moment to think things over. Every fiber of her being wanted to go out on a rampage, searching for the person who attacked her home, but she knew being impulsive would do more harm than anything.

Releasing a loud sigh, Pam walked into the greenhouse and told Harley, “I’m going to try and clean up, see if there’s anything I can recover.”

“Hey, Pammy?” Harley called out her name, capturing the redhead’s attention before she closed the door. “We’ll get to the bottom of this. I promise.”

Pam’s features softened at Harley’s words. Slowly, she gave a small nod before closing the door and turning around to analyze the damages.

After hours of cleaning the greenhouse and trying her best to save as many plants as she could, a sound of knocking on the front door sounded throughout the house. Pam stood still for a second, but her sight soon landed on a long shard of glass on a nearby table. Taking it and holding it up cautiously, she slowly made her way to the door, which she opened as quietly as she could.

She could hear movement from outside the door, and when she caught sight of a black suit, she pounced from behind the door.

“Harley, get over here. I g—”

“Selina?” Pam questioned when she saw her leather clad friend under her. “What are you doing here?”

“Harley called, so I came as soon as I could. I even brought back up,” Selina explained as she took Pam’s outstretched hand and stood up.

“Back up?”

Just as she finished asking, the answer to Pam’s question came walking out of her living room, dressed in a dark suit and cape.

“Batman! Your back up is Batman?” Pam shouted at Selina. “It’s official, you’re crazier than Harley.”

“Hey, ain’ nobody crazier than me,” Harley interjected, walking out from behind Batman.

“I assure you I’m not here to capture you, or send you to Arkham. I will deal with you two later, but for now, my focus is on the person who did this,” Batman told Pam in an attempt to get the woman to settle down.

Pam narrowed her eyes at him and looked him up and down, judging whether or not she should trust him. Eventually, she decided to accept the hero’s help, giving a slight nod.

“Fine, but this does not mean I’ll be conforming to any of your terms and conditions,” Pam clarified.

“I didn’t expect you to, but now that that’s sorted out, how about we start going around looking for any clues. I talked to Frank earlier, but I sadly don’t have any leads yet,” Batman spoke calmly to Harley and Pam.

“Afterwards, I would like to talk to both of you separately,” he added.

“Whateva helps, B-man,” Harley agreed, nodding her head.

\-----XxX-----

It took two and a half hours for Batman to search through their entire house, and unfortunately, he came out with nothing. Whoever had done this was smart and covered their tracks well, and it was more than likely they weren’t finished with their plans.

What’s even worse is that he didn’t have records of someone matching the description Frank had given him, and certainly none that would have any reason to write the note that was left. He knew of all the most notorious villains in Gotham.

The only chance of him finding any suspects was by looking into both Pamela and Harley’s pasts.

“If I’m correct, you only lived in Gotham for a year before leaving for three,” Batman began. “And you came here as Poison Ivy too.”

“What does this have anything to do with anything?” Pam raised a brow and crossed her arms as she leaned back into her chair. She found the question to be unnecessary.

“These are mandatory questions. I think you’d be surprised how many times a person from one’s past comes back to get some sort of revenge.”

“How could it be someone from my past? You read the note,” She countered.

“Yes, I did. But that note might have been placed there to fool us,” Batman explained. “So, Pamela, please answer my question. The sooner you comply, the sooner this will be over.”

With a sigh, Pam decided to answer his questions. “Yes, I lived here for a year three years ago. And yes, I moved here after I became Poison Ivy.”

“And how exactly did you become Poison Ivy?”

She had a feeling the topic would’ve been brought up. For years she had been keeping how she became Poison Ivy a mystery. “The less information people had about her, the better,” was what she believed.

“Sorry, Batsy, but that question is off-limits,” Harley spoke out from behind Batman.

Pam looked over the caped hero’s shoulder to see Harley sticking her head into the kitchen, which was where she and Batman were sitting. Harley was trying her best to keep a serious face, though Pam thought it was cute more than anything else.

She was protective of her, and Pam appreciated it much more than she would ever like to admit.

“It’s okay, Harls. I don’t mind telling him,” she told the blonde, which didn’t just surprise Harley and Batman, but herself too.

It was a touchy subject, one that Pam would’ve killed somebody for just asking, but Pam suddenly wasn’t ashamed to share her story. She had gotten over it. What’s done was done, and Pam wouldn’t take back anything, not even trusting Woodrue. She knew something had changed, something that led her to overcome her past trauma, but she wasn’t quite sure what it was. Not yet, anyway.

“Ya sure?” Harley asked to make sure.

“Positive,” Pam nodded her head in response.

After Harley gave them a suspicious look, she left without another word, and Pam and Batman brought their attention back to one another. He stayed silent, obviously waiting for Pam to speak first.

“It was nearing the end of my graduating year of med school,” Pam began, taking her time to articulate her sentences. “My professor, Jason Woodrue, asked me to help him with one of his latest experiments. Of course, I said yes.”

“Why did you agree?”

“He was my mentor and the most intelligent man I had ever met, not to mention he shared my passion for saving the environment. Naturally, I was eager to learn from him,”

“Was that all? Did he do anything else,” Batman interrupted her.

“If you’re asking whether or not he seduced me, the answer is no,” she shooked her head. “I only saw him as a mentor. It was a professional relationship between a student and a professor, nothing more, nothing less.”

“Or so I thought,” she soon mumbled to herself.

“I realized his plans too late. One day I found myself locked in his private lab, being injected over and over again with plant toxins. It reached a point where I questioned whether or not I was his test dummy or someone he was trying to kill slowly and painfully.”

“Those toxins…they turned you into Poison Ivy,” Batman deduced.

Pam nodded in response.

She always hated getting looks of pity from people, even more so when it was from people like Batman, but the hero kept a straight face and spoke without much emotion. However, she could see the smallest hint of sympathy on his face. And surprisingly, it wasn’t a look she minded receiving.

“Jason Woodrue’s death was claimed to be a murder. I assume you had something to do with it.”

“Killing may be off-limits for you, but it’s not for me. I gave Woodrue what he deserved.” She wasn’t trying to justify herself. She was explaining herself. To her, she made the right choice, and nobody else’s opinions would change that.

Batman didn’t have any comeback for this, not that he felt that he needed one. Taking a moment to stare at the woman, as though he was analyzing her, he decided to speak again.

“Besides Woodrue, was their anyone who had wronged you? Or somebody you weren’t fond of?”

“Oh, please,” Pam scoffed. “I was never fond of people, not back when I was living in Brooklyn, and certainly not in Gotham.”

“You’re fond of Harley. Why else would you take her into your home, work with her, treat her like she’s the only person worthy of living.”

“Because she is the only person who’s actually worth something. She’s not scum like everyone makes her out to be. She’s smart, caring, and passionate. It’s something many people lack,” She said defensively, not of herself, but of Harley.

“I won’t argue against you on that, but I do believe people deserve a chance before we make any judgments,” Batman spoke, his voice now sounding sympathetic.

Standing up from her seat across from the dark knight, Pam straightened out her blouse before narrowing her eyes at the man and opening her mouth to say, “Sorry to tell you this, but you won’t figure out any suspects from me. I have killed many people, in and out of Gotham, and for all I know, I could have a whole city after my head.”

Finished with the obvious interrogation to gain information about her and attempt to reform her, Pam walked out of the kitchen and went into the living room to join everyone else.

\-----XxX-----

“Damn, who’d eva guess that B-man would be workin’ on my side,” Harley giggled as she sat in the seat across Batman.

“I know that this may be hard to do, but I am requesting for you to try to be calm and serious,” Batman crossed his arms on the table between them and leaned forward. “This is a serious matter, and it seems to be causing Pamela a great amount of distress.”

“Ha!” she laughed at how accurate the man was, but her smile soon fell as she thought about the mentioned woman. “Tell me about it, Pammy locked herself away earlier in the greenhouse. She told me she had to clean the area alone since it was dangerous, but I know she was just trying to collect herself after the surprise attack. Though I don’t blame her, I pretty much had to do the same.”

“And what do you mean by that? That you had to do the same,” Batman asked.

“I meant to stay down here and clean up while Pammy was in the greenhouse, but I just went upstairs and locked myself in our bedroom.”

Guilt was clear in Harley’s voice, and Batman almost instantly got the feeling that Harley’s story went deeper.

“Why do you feel bad about this? It must have been a big shock coming home to this, so it’s understandable to take time to yourself. Were you scared of Pamela being upse—”

“No! No…she would never do anything to me. Upset or not,” Harley was quick to cut the man off, wanting nothing more than to clarify that Pam was no monster.

Not like _him_.

“Then, why? What were you doing while you were upstairs?” Batman softly said.

A minute of silence passed, then another, and another. Batman sat patiently, knowing Harley will eventually share her thoughts when she was ready.

After a few more minutes, Harley raised her head to meet the eyes of the dark knight.

“It was Joker.”

“Care to expand?”

“All of this, it was Joker,” Harley began, tears brimming her eyes. “He was the one who ruined Pammy’s house, the one plaguing my mind while I was crying in the bedroom, he’s trying to ruin me.”

“I started having nightmares a few days after we broke up. But they’re not about his abuse or the pain I have endured from him, my nightmares have all been about him getting revenge,” she continued, tears now freely falling down her cheeks.

“Revenge for what?” Batman carefully questioned as he placed a gentle hand on her forearm.

“Being happy, finding love, enjoying life without him. He’s sadistic and loved to see others in pain, so there’s no doubt he wanted me to leave him feeling alone and broken.”

Batman pondered on this for a moment. Harley had a point, Joker was twisted enough to make sure she’d never find peace again, but there was no evidence to prove that he was the one behind this attack. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t trust her words.

“I agree that he would, but Joker plays a game of manipulation. I think he knew he’d succeed by getting in your head, and from these nightmares of yours, I believe he did too.”

“There’s nothing that puts him as a suspect for this, Harley…” he trailed off. It saddened him to see the woman like this.

He once saw her as a determined and talented psychiatrist with true potential, but after what Joker had done to her, she became a different woman. But he knew the old Harley was still there somewhere, so he refused to give up on her, no matter what anybody else says.

“I’m not paranoid,” Harley argued when her tears started to subside. “It’s him.”

Deciding it was time to end their session, Batman stood up and cleared the lump growing in his throat. “Whether it is him or not, I won’t stop until the person who did this is locked away.”

Slowly, he walked closer to the blonde and pulled her into a gentle hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all better buckle up, cause these next couple chapters are gonna get quite intense.


	22. Chapter 22

“Are you sure you guys don’t want me to come over for a while? I really don’t mind,” Kara asked.

“Yes, we’re sure. You and Barry have already done so much for Harley and me, and besides, Batman already assigned Batgirl and Nightwing to guard our house,” Pam reassured the worrying girl over the phone.

“Not to mention, it’s already been a week since the incident, and nothing has happened yet. If you came here, you would just be bored out of your mind,” she added.

“If you say so. I just want to make sure you two are okay.”

“And we are. You know Harley and me, we can take care of ourselves just fine.”

Just as she finished her sentence, Pam heard some muffled voices and a loud sigh before Kara spoke again. “Sorry, but I have to go. Hero stuff, you know?”

“Of course, you heroes and your busy lifestyles,” Pam lightly joked. “I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

“Stay safe, keep me updated, and wife up Harley already, alright? Bye,” the other girl quickly said before hanging up, leaving no time for Pam to say anything back.

Shaking her head at her friend’s antics, Pam then tucked her phone away into the pocket of her shorts.

“I second that. Well, not with the marriage part, but I think it’s about time you and Harley get together,” Batgirl suddenly spoke up from behind her.

She was leaning against the wall beside the front door, a knowing smirk on her face.

“Nope, no, I am not getting into this with you,” Pam quickly refused, not wanting to get into a conversation about her complicated love life.

“Oh, come on,” Batgirl started to chuckle. “It’s getting really sad having to watch you two stare at each other all lovey-dovey, but not do squat about it. She obviously loves you, and we both know you love her back.”

“We are also not talking about that moment. It was just unfortunate timing on my part that gave you the chance to see me emotional like that,” Pam tried to explain as though it would make the other redhead think differently.

“Mhmm, whatever you say. I don’t even know what moment you are talking about,” Batgirl humored the woman.

“Moment? What moment?” Harley asked as she peeked her head out the front door and went to join them on the porch, a plate of cookies in her hands.

“Cookies? They’re oatmeal cranberry,” she offered, holding the plate between the two redheads. “I got bored, so I figured why not.”

“Don’t mind if I do! They’re my favorite,” Batgirl happily said as she took two cookies from the plate and started devouring them like a child who got into their mother’s cookie jar.

“Girl, I know,” Harley giggled. “I used ta hide my cookies back when I was workin’ at Arkham, or else you’d eat ‘em all.”

“You remember?” Batgirl questioned, shocked that Harley still remembered small things like that from her life before Joker.

“Aww, how could I ever forget ‘bout my favorite little cookie thief,” Harley smiled at the astonished look on her face and passed the cookies to Pam before she started pinching Batgirl’s cheeks like she was a small child.

“Oh god, Harley, stop!” Batgirl swatted at the blonde’s hands as Pam laughed in the background. “I am a grown woman.”

“Says the real-life cookie monster,” Harley giggled but eventually stopped teasing the woman, deciding to be nice and not embarrass her too much. “So, anything new?”

Thankful for the change of topic, Batgirl replied, “Unfortunately not, sorry.”

Harley groaned at this. It’s been a full week, and she’s starting to feel like a caged animal. Batman gave her and Pam instructions to stay in their home until he can find any more information, and sadly they’re still stuck at square one.

“Can’t you just turn a blind eye and let Red and I wander around the city? I promise we won’t do anything that’ll attract attention. We’ll even dress like plain ol’ regular people,” Harley started to plead to Batgirl with puppy dog eyes before giving a small glance at Pam, who was dressed in a white blouse and a pair of jeans. “Well, I’ll dress like a plain ol’ regular person.”

“Should I be insu—”

“No can do, Harley. It’s too much of a risk to let you guys out where someone can see you,” Nightwing said as he came to stand beside Batgirl.

“Well then, no more cookies for either of you,” Harley said as she took the plate of cookies from Pam and turned to walk back inside the house.

“You really can’t stay in one place for long, can you?” Pam teased with a slight smile as she followed Harley into the living room.

“Don’t you feel like getting out? You’ve been cooped up in here for as long as I have,” the blonde asked.

Pam only shrugged. She didn’t feel any need to leave her home, not that she ever left her house very often before the incident. “I guess I’ve been so busy with my plants that I haven’t even felt as though I’m forced to be here.”

She watched as Harley let out a tired huff and fell back on the couch she was sitting on when suddenly, a thought came to her mind. Patting Harley’s ankle that was in front of her to get her attention, she decided to share her idea.

“You know…Batman said we couldn’t go into the city in case we’d be seen by someone,” she began saying. “But we don’t live in the city, and he never told us we couldn’t go for a short walk where we know nobody would see us.”

Catching on to what the woman was hinting at, Harley smirked, but it soon disappeared at the thought of Batgirl and Nightwing.

“What about B-man’s lil’ helpers?” she asked.

“Leave that to me,” Pam replied as she walked toward the front entrance.

When she stuck her head out the door, she looked around for one of the two watchers. Luckily, Batgirl was the first person her eyes landed on. Between her and Nightwing, Pam favored Batgirl more as she was always nicer and more mindful.

“Hey, Batgirl,” Pam called out for the hero. “Just a heads up, Harley and I are going to be working in my greenhouse for a while. So if you don’t hear from us, you know why.”

After receiving a single nod in response, she turned back inside as Batgirl returned to duty. And as Pam made it back into the living room, Harley was sitting on the couch looking at her intently.

“Let's go,” was all Pam had to say for Harley to break out in a face splitting grin as she jumped to her feet and followed her through the house.

Entering the greenhouse, Frank was there to greet them.

“Woah, is it just me, or did you two also notice how this room just got filled with gay energy as soon as you guys walked in?” he joked.

Rolling her eyes, Pam tugged Harley by the wrist toward the oversized flytrap. “Look, Harley and I are going sneak out the back, and if you cover for us, I’ll feed you the body of whoever we’re trying to hunt down.”

“Aaannd?”

“I’ll also let you tease Harley whenever you want and however much you want,” she offered.

“Hey!” Harley objected from beside her. “Why me?”

“You’re less likely to strangle him after five minutes of constant jokes and criticisms,” Pam justified, to which Harley only shrugged. It was probably true.

“So?” Pam asked, directing her attention back to Frank.

“Fine, it’s a deal,” Frank agreed with a nod.

Now that they had someone to cover for them, the two women snuck out the back of the greenhouse and ran into the surrounding forest. There was only one place Pam could think of going to, and from the look on Harley’s face when she turned to her, they were thinking of the same place.

\-----XxX-----

As they sat at the edge of the pond, both Pam and Harley took a moment to bask in the setting sun and breathe in the fresh outdoor air. The only sounds that could be heard were the water flowing from the waterfall, crickets chirping, and the rustling of leaves on trees as the wind blew through the forest. It was a well-needed sense of peace for the pair.

Looking over to Pam, who was watching the sunset, Harley felt her mind fall more at ease. She couldn’t think she could be any more in love, let alone get to where she was now. Her heart had been broken over and over again by a man she once trusted. But not anymore. Next to her was a woman she knew she could trust, someone she knew would never leave her, someone who’d always fight by her side. Pamela now held her fragile heart in her hands.

But there was one issue.

What were they?

The thought that Pam might have moved on, or that she decided to not go any further with their relationship left an aching pain in Harley’s chest. Lately, everything between them has been going great, and Harley was confident that Pam still loved her as more than a friend, but at the same time, Pam never talked about her feelings, which put some doubt in her mind. It’s not that Harley didn’t want to ask, she did, but there was just never a good time, and when she finally did ask, recent events got in the way.

Speaking of recent events, it was all Harley has been able to think about the past week.

“Ugh,” Harley groaned as she fell back to lay in the grass.

Turning her head to look down at the blonde, Pam raised a brow at her and her dramatic behavior. “Something on your mind, Harl?”

Harley stayed watching the sky before turning her head to stare back at the woman and abruptly asked, “Are you scared? You know, of what might happen?”

“No,” Pam almost immediately answered. “I’m worried, but I’m not scared. There are not many things I’d say I’m scared of.”

It was the truth, and Harley could tell, though she also hated that she could tell. She knew Pam’s one fear because she made her nightmare come true, once was something Pam feared, and possibly still might be.

“You’re scared of relying on someone, being vulnerable around others, hoping someone will stay by your side through thick and thin,” she spoke quietly, almost like she was reminding herself. Though she didn’t know why she would need to, it’s not like either of them wasn’t aware of this.

Pam stayed staring at Harley, who had already turned her attention back up to the sky. Slowly, she laid down on the grass next to the other woman.

“You’re not wrong,” Pam confirmed, but after a short moment, she started speaking again, “But that’s because everyone in my life has betrayed me and tried to use me for their own benefit.”

Rolling onto her side, so her body was facing Harley, Pam continued, “For my entire life I was looking for a person who’d treat me differently. Someone I felt as though I could trust.”

“Pammy, I know I told you this so many times, but I’m so so sorry, and I promise I’m working on gaining your trust back,” Harley blurted out as she rolled over to face Pam.

“Uhh, Pammy?”

Pam was smiling and staring at Harley, though her lack of words caused Harley to feel a little creeped out and stare at her as though she grew a second head.

“I’m done searching for that person, Harley,” Pam shook her head and said. “I’m done looking because I found that person.”

“What do you mean?” Harley asked, propping herself up on her arm. “Who’d you find?”

“You! I found you, you dimwit. I literally haven’t spent time with anyone else these past few months,” Pam laughed at Harley’s obliviousness.

“I-I don’t get it,” Harley stammered.

“I’ll admit, what you did hurt me, and I was scared of having something like that happen again, but to my surprise, you kept to your promise. Nobody’s ever put in so much effort into earning my trust, especially when they were so unsure that they’ll ever get it, and you always did your best to make me happy. Like helping around the house, assisting me in the greenhouse, or taking me to Brooklyn to help clear my mind. You even risked your life for me at Arkham.”

Propping herself on one of her arms, she reached her free hand to hold Harley’s free one, intertwining their fingers. “There’s nobody I trust more than you. And if what I feel isn’t love, then I don’t think love exists.”

Tears brimmed Harley’s eyes. Every word that fell from Pam’s lips was everything she’s been wishing to hear. She held tighter to the hand in her’s, scared that the woman might magically disappear.

“Please tell me this isn’t a dream.”

“It’s not, I promise.”

Harley soon found herself leaning in toward the redheaded goddess like she was under a spell, her eyes closing at the feel of a gentle hand on the nape of her neck, pulling her in closer, and just when she could feel Pam’s soft lips lightly press against hers, the ringtone of Pam’s phone started playing.

“It’s an unknown number,” Pam announced as Harley sat still, upset that their moment was ruined.

“Hello?”

“Pamela, it’s Batman. Where are you right now? I got a question to ask you,” Batman’s deep voice sounded through the phone.

“Harley and I are still at our house,” Pam answered.

“Not according to Nightwing and Batgirl.”

“Okay, Harley and I went on a small walk through the forest,” she confessed.

“Thank you for your honesty. Now, listen to me carefully,” Batman spoke in all seriousness, a hint of worry in his voice. “Did you notice if anything in your lab was stolen?”

Pam thought about it but couldn’t recall anything that was missing. “My whole lab was a mess, and all my toxins were spilled all over the floor, so it was hard to realize if anything was gone.”

“Is something wrong? What happened?” She questioned, not liking that she didn’t know what was going on.

“You’ll have to check the news for that, I have to go,” was all the man said before hanging up.

“What was that about?” Harley asked Pam.

Ignoring the other woman’s question, Pam quickly turned to check Gotham news. Tapping on the first link, she was lead to a page with a large image of green people running out of a building screaming. And she knew right away what Batman was talking about.

“My research…I need to go!”

Standing up, she hastily started making her way back to her house.

“What’s going on?” Harley asked when she caught up to her.

“The person who trashed our house stole my research for the human-plant hybrid formula,” Pam replied.

Harley was shocked. This was the last thing she expected. “What are you going to do? Get a cure for them?”

“No, I don’t have one. What I’m going to do is murder the person who dared steal from me.”

A million thoughts rushed through Harley’s mind as she heard that, none of them even remotely positive.

“Pammy,” Harley said as she grabbed her wrist. She wanted to stop her from going, but when Pam turned around, and she saw the fire in her eyes, Harley knew she couldn’t stop her no matter how much tried. “I just want to say something before we go.”

This caught Pam’s attention, and she quirked an eyebrow.

“I just…I want you to know that if anything happened, I’ll still love you—”

“No, no,” Pam quickly shook her head, refusing to hear Harley’s words. “Nothing is going to happen. I’m going to be perfectly fine, and so will you.”

“I know Joker. He’s not going to be easy to take down, and I think you’re underestimating him.”

“It’s not Joker, Harls,” Pam walked closer to Harley, cupping her face with her hands. “I promise, it’s not. And I promise you we’ll be back at home on the couch before you even know it.”

Though she still wasn’t completely reassured, she found Pam’s forest green eyes soothing enough, and she nodded her head anyway.

“Okay, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been thinking lately. I was thinking about creating a Tumblr account where people could submit/send me things, like prompts for short stories, fanart, and whatnot. Though, I wasn't sure about it, so I figured I'd ask you guys.
> 
> Do you think I should create a Tumblr account?
> 
> xox Kiwi


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to say this now. Halfway through the story, I started to change things up, and so the ending is a bit different from how I originally planned for it to end. And uhh... I'm just going to say sorry in advance.
> 
> Also, be sure to read my author's note at the end as I got some announcements to make!

The duo was speeding down the streets of Gotham—Pam in the driver’s seat, and Harley in passenger—as they made their way to the building the incident took place.

“I’m really diggin’ this new suit of yours, Red,” Harley complimented as she took in the woman’s outfit. “But Red, don’t you think it’s a bit too provocative? Don’t get me wrong, I love the leaf pattern, but that full-body black suit is little too skin tight.”

“My my, is my dear Harley getting protective,” Pam teased the woman.

When she glanced to her side, she could see a small—but oh so very cute—pout on Harley’s face, causing Pam to let out a chuckle.

“Harls, it’s not any more titillating than your so-called booty shorts, or the plant leotard I wore before this. And besides, I’m all yours, nobody else’s.”

“Damn right!” Harley shouted out her agreement. “Oh yeah, and I’m yours too. My heart, soul, and gorgeous body all belongs to you!”

“Jesus, Harl, calm down,” Pam shook her head in amusement. “If you do, then maybe I’ll allow you to be the one who takes this suit off me.”

“Deal,” Harley instantly said, her panties suddenly damper than they were earlier.

“Well, aren’t you an eager o—”

Pam’s sentence stopped mid-sentence when she pulled onto the street of the company building and was met with a horrid view. The building looked fine, like nothing ever happened, but laying outside on the ground were bodies of the victims, and she instantly knew that there was a mistake in making the formula.

“Holy fuck,” Harley whispered underneath her breath when she saw the reason Pam stopped talking.

Cautiously, the pair got out of their car and crossed the deserted street to the building. Pam kneeled down to check the pulse of one of the bodies. When she couldn’t find any, she looked up to Harley with a somber face and shook her head.

They struggled to see as they entered the building, the only light source being the flickering emergency exit signs. And with no Batman or perpetrator in sight, they decided to turn around and leave, but just as Harley placed a hand on the door, a loud click echoed through the room and the sound of something falling followed soon after.

Before they knew it, the front entrance was locked, and a knockout gas was filling the room.

Both of them looked to the stairs leading upstairs, and after sharing an understanding look, they rushed to the upper floor. As they made it to the second floor, they both started taking deep breaths through their coughing fits. Pam stopped when she heard sounds of footsteps running up the stairs to the floor above them.

“We got to follow them,” Pam said determinedly.

“Already ahead of you,” Harley announced as she started making her way further up the stairs.

The two women followed the sounds up to the top of the building. Bursting through the door leading to the rooftop, they were met with Batman and Catwoman tied to chairs.

“Kitty! Batsy!” Harley yelled as she ran toward them.

“Harley, it might be a—”

“Trap?” a woman finished Pam’s sentence. She came from Pam’s right side, pointing a gun at Pam’s head. “Seems like I was right. You are the smart one.”

“Hey, lady!” Harley called out to the woman, anger rising in her.

“Uh-oh. Be careful what you say, Harley-girl,” an all too familiar voice spoke, extinguishing the fire in Harley’s eyes.

Joker, dressed in his usual purple suit, came out of the shadows on the other side of the roof. Twirling his gun in his hands for a few seconds, he aimed it straight at Harley. But unlike the mysterious woman, Joker held his gun lower.

It was pointed at her heart.

Harley felt herself get lost in her thoughts. It was like her dreams. Joker standing before her, gun in his hand, and holding it to her chest. Those dreams always felt so real to her, and every time she’d wake up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night, she’d be comforted by the warm body of the redheaded, green-hued woman she loved. But as she started to fall in and out of reality and her headspace, she realized that she wasn’t going to be comforted this time.

Everything was much worse.

It wasn’t all a bad dream, and it wasn’t just her. Her best friend was tied up, the hero that she thought could end this nightmare was also bound to a chair, and her lover had a gun held against her head. It was the nightmare of all nightmares, and she had no other choice than to handle it face-to-face. There was no more avoiding the inevitable.

“Harley, Harley, Harley,” Joker shook his head, a large maniacal grin on his face. “Did you really think I would let you get away with embarrassing me?”

“Embarrass you? I haven’t done shit since you ditched me.” Harley stood there, shocked.

“You and your plant bitch are trying to steal my name! And let’s not forget about all this bullshit I keep hearing about you leaving me for a woman!”

“But that’s not true, is it, Harley-girl?” he began as he walked closer to her, gun still in his hand. “I’m still the one you think about, the one plaguing every cell of your little brain. Face it. You’ll never get over me.”

“I still own you,” Joker sneered when he stood toe-to-toe with Harley.

“Harley, he’s just trying to get in your head,” Pam cried out, warning her. “Don’t listen to him.”

“Shut up, bitch,” the mysterious woman practically growled as she pressed the cold metal of her gun harder against Pam’s head. “I won’t hesitate to pull the trigger.”

“Oopsy, I forgot to introduce you,” Joker suddenly spoke happily.

Using his unoccupied hand, he pointed toward the mysterious woman. “This is Punchline, my girlfriend.”

_Girlfriend._

Harley replayed his words bitterly in her head. When she and Joker were together, he’d rarely ever call her his girlfriend, but now he’s using the word freely and without having someone reminding him that he’s not a one-man show. She’d be lying if she said it didn’t hurt, because it did, but not like rubbing salt in a wound, not like the times he’d beat her to unconsciousness, or the time he launched a rocket with her in it.

“Well, good luck to her,” Harley spat at him. “Let’s hope she learns sooner rather than later that you can never love her because you—you don’t have a heart.”

“And sadly, you won’t have yours for much longer,” he thrust the gun hard against her chest.

Suddenly, the sound of ropes snapping could be heard from behind Harley, and Catwoman and Batman were standing defensively behind her.

“Pull the trigger, either of you, and you’ll never see the light of day again,” Catwoman threatened, steel claws extended from her gloves.

Joker and Punchline shared a look before bursting out in a fit of manic laughter. Before anyone could process what was happening, Joker and Punchline both wrapped an arm around Harley and Pam, held a gun to their heads, and walked backward as two dozen goons, maybe more, emerged from the darkness behind them.

“If you want them, come get them,” Punchline said with a smirk. And not a moment later, the goons charged at Batman and Catwoman.

Knowing that Batman and Catwoman were occupied, Pam took matters into her own hands. Summoning a plant to grow from below, she had it wrap around Punchline’s wrist and pull the gun away from her head as she elbowed her in the midsection to get out of her grasp.

The sudden movement caused Punchline to flinch and fire the gun, but luckily the bullet missed Pam by an inch or two. As quickly as possible, Pam wrapped the woman with her vines as she rushed to Joker and Harley.

“One more step, and her brain gets splattered across this roof,” Joker said, stopping Pam in tracks.

“Fine,” she raised her hands as though she was surrendering. “I would’ve been much more brutal anyway.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

The answer to his question came when two bodies descended from a passing jet and tackled him to the ground.

“Long time, no see,” Nightwing smirked as he kneeled on Joker’s back.

“Are you two okay?” Batgirl asked Harley and Pam.

“I will be as soon as these goons are takin’ care o—” Harley started to say before being cut off by Punchline unexpectantly grabbing her head and smashing it hard against the wall.

“Harley!” Pam and Batgirl cried in unison, but were prevented from saving the woman as they were attacked from behind by a group of goons.

Looking at the dark raven-haired woman reach for a dagger from her left boot, Harley thought quickly. She ducked under the woman’s arm and ran through the door leading back to the lower floors. She took deep breaths as she ran down the stairs, trying to stop the rising panic overtaking her mind.

Quickly, Harley did a backflip, jumping over Punchline and landing behind her. And just as the woman turned around to swing with her dagger, Harley dodged the move and pushed the woman down the stairs. Sliding down the railing, she went to pick up the dagger off the ground where Punchline had dropped it.

“You’re a better fighter than I thought,” Punchline said with a smirk, slowly picking herself off the floor. “But not good enough.”

As Harley went to stab her, she quickly moved out of the way and pulled a dagger out from her other boot, slicing Harley’s upper arm with it. Hissing from the pain of the cut, Harley brought her hand with the knife down again, this time managing to stab the knife in the woman’s upper back.

Rushing down the rest of the stairs, Harley took cover under an office desk. Ripping a strip of her thigh-high sock, she used it to tie it above where blood was flowing from her wound. After making sure it was tied tightly, she went searching through the drawers of the desk.

“Tape, whiteout, pencil, pen, pen, another pen, protein bar, stapler,” she started naming as she looked.

Taking the protein bar, she unwrapped it and took a bite before taking the pens and uncapping them all. She stayed hidden under the desk as she waited for Punchline to enter the room.

Not knowing what her opponent was capable of and being practically defenseless was not a good mix, so Harley knew it was best to use the element of surprise.

“Harleen Frances Quinzel,” Punchline bounded into the room before beginning to slowly check around for her. “I will say it is unfortunate naming, and it was a smart move changing your name, but giving up everything you had for a life of crime was probably the worst decision you’ve ever made.”

Quietly, Harley swiftly moved from one desk to another, keeping out of Punchline’s sight. When she made it to the last desk, she stayed there, waiting for the woman to walk further into the room.

“Because let’s face it, you aren’t cut out for this life. You always have to have somebody hold your hand, telling you what to do. If you were on your own, you’d be dead,” Punchline continued talking, knowing Harley was in the room and wanting to get in her head.

“And you know what? That’s probably the biggest difference between us. Joker never loved you, never cared for you, he only saw you as a playtoy. But me? He sees me as an equal, a partner he can work with, and it’s because I’m not somebody to mess with.”

Finishing her protein bar, Harley went to catch the woman off guard by running at her. Hitting her hard with a stapler to the back of the head, she turned her around and slammed her into the glass wall, thankful for Pam’s shot that boosted her strength. Hastily taking the pens in her pocket, she forcefully pieced them into each side of Punchline’s chest.

Though the woman yelped in pain, the smirk remained on her face. Harley felt a fire burn in her at this. She pushed the pens deeper into her body, wanting nothing more than to wipe the smirk off her face.

“I don’t need a damn hand to hold, and I especially don’t need someone like Joker tellin’ what the fuck I have ta do,” Harley sneered. “I’m Harley-Fucking-Quinn!”

“No! You’re a joke—Argh! Why are you even fighting, Harley? You have no reason to be here. You’re worthless, useless, just a waste of space. Surely there’s a sane voice in your head telling you this was never what you wanted. So tell me, what are you living for?”

Then it hit her.

_What was she living for?_

\-----XxX-----

“There’s too many of them!” Catwoman exclaimed, dodging attacks from five goons coming from all directions.

“Just hang in there,” Pam yelled back as she fought off her own goons.

“Where’s Harley?”

“Punchline or whatever her name is chased her down the building,” Pam replied, choking one of the goons with a vine.

“What? We have to help her!” Catwoman shouted. “Punchline is dangerous, and Harley’s not going to have a chance against her with bare hands. That woman will kill her!”

The thought of losing Harley seeped its way into Pam’s mind. Her heart started pounding against her chest at an unhuman pace, worry clouded all other thoughts, and fear caused a lump to grow in her throat. She only just admitted to trusting and loving the woman. She wasn’t ready to lose Harley. Not now, and probably not ever.

Sending a vine to swat the goons away from her, she turned to Catwoman. “I need to get to her. Are you going to be okay?”

“I don’t exactly have a choice. It’s either I’m dead or alive,” Catwoman panted, still fighting off the goons. “Just go save your lover-girl.”

Nodding her head as though she was being given an order, Pam rushed through the door and made it down the stairs as quickly as possible. When she made it to the floor below, she could hear two voices. _Harley and Punchline_ , she instantly knew. In a panic, Pam went straight into the room, office plants ready to attack, but she froze in shock when she saw the sight before her.

Across the room was Punchline, who was staring straight at Pam with a smirk, and Harley, with her back facing Pam, holding a dagger to her own throat.

“This was never the life you wanted Harley, you wanted to be a doctor, a psychiatrist, someone who was meant to save people’s lives, and you did it,” Punchline said out loud, but then moved to bring her lips next to Harley’s ear to whisper, still keeping eye contact with a shocked Pam.

“But then you lost it all. Wasted your PhD, ruined any chance of a normal life, and instead of making the world a better place and saving lives, you take the lives of others. And now you’re all alone. So why? Why are you still here if you got no reason to live?”

Harley tightened her grip on the dagger, a tired and worn down expression on her face. “You’re right. I’ve made a lot of mistakes, and my life has really gone off track from how I planned it to be. I mean, what was I thinking? With Joker treating me like shit, and me being more alone than I ever had been before, I’m surprised I didn’t realize how miserable my life was sooner.”

Almost instantly, her expression changed. She was laughing and smiling now.

“There’s nothin’ more I regret than gettin’ with Joker.” Now it was Harley’s turn to smirk. “But oh well, that was back then. I got so much more to live for now. I’m happy, I got real friends who support me, and I managed to get a super hot plant goddess to love me back.”

“Screw you, and Joker.”

Knowing that she was in a bad position, Punchline tried to swing her fist at Harley, but the blonde caught her arm and shook her head.

“Mind games are my thing. Get your own shtick,” was the last thing Harley said as she jammed the dagger into the glass wall, causing large cracks to appear, and kicking the woman with her enhanced strength.

She watched as the glass shattered and Punchline went falling out of the building, a proud yet exhausted look on her face.

The sound of slow claps echoed through the room, gaining Harley’s attention. “Super hot plant goddess? I’m flattered.”

“Red?” Harley walked over to the woman, taking large steps.

Before Pam could get a word out, Harley was pulling her in for a deep kiss. Relaxing into the kiss, Pam brought her hand to the nape of Harley’s neck and pulled her impossibly closer. When the need for oxygen started to take over, they moved away and gazed into each other’s eyes.

“I really thought you were going to leave me,” Pam softly spoke, hands moving to cup the blonde’s face.

“Never,” Harley said back with a sincere smile. “I’m not leaving you, not as long as I can help it.”

“I love you, Harl.”

“I love you too, Red.”

“We should get back to the others,” Pam reluctantly broke their trance. “They probably need our help.”

Together, they bounded up the stairs, prepared for a fight. Halfway up, they started to hear a series of gunshots, which alarmed them. Worried, the two sped up and slammed open the door on the roof.

Over half the goons were taken out, but Harley and Pam also noticed Batgirl being helped by Nightwing to get off the roof, most likely to due to an injury she must’ve gotten. Then as they moved from behind the door, Joker was waiting for them on their left, his gun locked and loaded. Pam, being the first to notice him, pushed Harley and herself to the ground right as the sound of another gunshot sounded.

“Catwoman!” they heard a deep voice cry.

“Check on her, I’ll handle Joker,” Pam told Harley before standing up and summoning vines toward the psychopathic clown.

Running to her friend, Harley kneeled by her bleeding body, which was being held in Batman’s arms. Checking her body, she found the bullet wound at her shoulder.

“Take her to safety,” she urged Batman. “Pam and I can deal with things for now. You need to take her somewhere to treat her wound, or else she’ll bleed out.”

Hesitantly, the caped hero agreed with Harley and stood up with Catwoman in his arms. Pulling out his grappling hook, he swung them through Gotham.

Harley watched as her friend was carried away, not paying attention to the three goons coming up behind her. Her momentary distraction gave the goons the perfect opportunity to ambush her, wrapping a rope around her neck and pulling her backward.

“Argh!” she groaned as one of the goons hit her in the midsection with a baseball bat.

Frantically looking around, she spotted a knife in the back of one of the goons’ pockets. Grabbing the knife, she cut the rope and elbowed the two goons holding her down, effectively knocking them back.

Harley stood in the center of the three men, holding the knife tightly in her hand defensively. Her body was covered with cuts and forming bruises, and the rope left a bright red mark around her neck, and her physical appearance was expressing her mental state quite well at the moment. She felt like she was experiencing a million emotions, her thoughts a jumbled mess in her mind.

“Harley!” Pam’s voice shouted out to her as she fought off two goons. “Look out!”

Before Harley was able to react, the three goons all charged at her, one with a bat and the other two with knives. However, none of them managed to reach her. In the blink of an eye, the goons were gone, and vines were surrounding her.

Thankful for the protection, she moved out from the shield of vines. Harley’s eyes soon landed on Joker, and she started running toward him.

_Bang!_

All the sounds around her became mixed together and turned to a distant white noise, every muscle in her body felt weak and seemingly gave out as she fell to the ground, and her heart suddenly felt heavy as she sensed the world around her fall apart.

She watched as green blood poured from Pam’s chest, and her body fall backward off the edge of the building from the force of the bullet.

“What did you do?” Harley mumbled incoherently.

She looked up to see the man of her nightmares stand across from her, holding the gun that shot the bullet into the heart of her lover, and a cynical smile on his face.

“Speak up, darling. I can’t hear you.”

“What the fuck did you do!” she screamed louder than she ever had before, causing her throat to become sore and dry as her voice became hoarse.

“I did what needed to be done,” Joker spoke simply.

“No…No!” she furiously shook her head, standing up again and stomping her way to stand in front of the man. “This is between you and me. She had nothing to do with this. I’m the one you’re after!”

“Which is why I went after her. The worst way to get to you is through her, am I correct? You’re broken now, aren’t you? I can see it in your eyes.”

Harley’s jaw clenched tighter, so tight it was making her jaw sore, but she didn’t pay it any mind. She was too blinded by rage and hatred to notice anything. Batgirl was injured, Selina was in critical condition, and Pam might be dead. He was ruthless, and Harley felt like she should’ve known better than to go into things blindly.

Joker was right. After years of abuse, torment, and degrading of all kinds, she somehow always managed to get back up, but not this time. He finally broke her.

“How about I do you a favor and let you leave?” Joker offered as though he was capable of feeling sympathy. “You were never tough, Harley, and now that I know you’re lost and broken, you’ll never be a problem again.”

Looking down at the knife in her hand, she gripped it tighter and envisioned Pam’s smiling face as she closed her eyes and pierced the knife through his flesh.

“Killing me won’t do anything,” Joker said weakly, blood slowly spilling from his mouth. “It won’t fix you.”

“You’re right, it won’t.” She twisted the knife and pushed it in deeper. “But I’m not doing this for me, I’m doing this for everyone you’ve hurt, for the people of Gotham. I’m doing this for Red.”

As his body fell limply to the ground, she stared at her blood covered hands. She wanted to feel free, like a burden had been lifted, but she couldn’t. She felt empty standing alone one that rooftop.

“Pamela!” Harley remembered, running down the stairs of the building. When she made it outside, she ran around searching the surrounding area for Pam. Soon, she found her body lying in a puddle of her blood on the ground next to the building.

“Pammy, Pam, say something,” she cried out as she ran up the body.

“H-Harl.”

“You’re goin’ ta be okay. I’m gonna find help,” Harley quickly tried to stand up in a search for help but was stopped by fingers wrapping around her wrist.

“It’s too late.” Pam’s voice was weak and quite, and Harley could tell it was taking a lot of her energy to talk.

A small smile graced Pam’s face as she suddenly thought of something. “My heart is trying it’s hardest to keep beating, even with a bullet hole in it, and as cheesy as it sounds, I’d like to think it’s beating for you.”

“Pam…” Harley struggled to speak. Tears were streaming down her face as though she had been hurt past her pain tolerance.

Digging her nails into the ground, Pam grew a daffodil next to her hand. “Remember when I used to call you daffodil? And you used to pick a daffodil to give me every day in college?”

“Yeah,” Harley said, staring down at the flower with a softness in her eyes.

“Well, you’re still my sweet little daffodil. I love you.”

The words made Harley’s heartbreak a little. Never in her life had she ever thought those words could cause her so much pain.

“I love you too, with my whole heart and soul,” she cried into Pam’s neck.

Tears were now running down Pam’s face too, blurring her vision. She couldn’t stand being the one to leave again.

“You know, I thought my life took its biggest turn when I became Poison Ivy, but man was I wrong. Ever since I met you, you’ve been slowly turning my world upside down. I’m more okay with people now, I’m not scared to feel emotions, and I actually fell in love and am loved back.”

“It was never something I expected to happen, but it did,” Pam said with admiration as she lifted Harley’s head to look in her crystal blue eyes.

“Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me. I-I can’t live without you.” Harley’s tears fell from her face, landing on Pam’s bloodstained chest.

“Harl—”

A sad smile made it’s on Harley’s face as she stared back at the woman and softly shook her head. “I don’t mean it the way you think.”

“You’ve turned my life around too, Pamela. You helped me become my own person, to live for myself, and be a free woman. But that doesn’t stop this pain in my chest.” Harley took her hand and brought it to her chest, holding it over her heart. “You made a home in my heart, and you’ll always be there, but it’s not going to be the same as having you here next to me.

“Gee, I’m really regretting not asking you to be my girlfriend before coming here,” Pam tried to joke even though her tears said differently.

“Be my girlfriend,” Harley said as she wiped a few tears from her face.

“What?” Pam questioned.

”I want you to be my girlfriend, for however long we have, I want you to be my girlfriend,” Harley then asked.

“I just—I refuse to have it end like this. I won’t bear the thought of never having you, even if it’s not for long.”

“Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend,” Pam accepted, not needing any further explanation.

But she soon let out a sigh. “I wish I could list resurrection as one of my powers.”

“Me too,” Harley agreed with a light laugh, gently laying a kiss on Pam’s lips before resting her head against hers.

Both women closed their eyes as they held each other and embraced the other’s presence.

A few seconds later, Harley felt the cold hands fall from her face, and when she hesitantly pulled away, the lids concealing her favorite green eyes didn’t open.

“Quinn,” Batman said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Without looking who it was, she turned to sob into the man’s arms. And after a while when her crying started to subside, Batman decided to speak up.

“We should get your wound taken care of. I’ll have people collect Pamela’s body so there can be a proper burial.”

Too tired to argue, Harley nodded her head in agreement. And as they walked away to the batmobile, she turned around to give one last look at Pam, and the growing daffodils around her.

\-----XxX-----

**2 days later:**

“Miss Quinn, I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but my men weren’t able to find Pamela’s body. I promise we’ll keep searching though. I know how much she meant to you,” Batman told her as he stood on the porch of her and Pam’s home.

Nodding her head, she thanked him for informing her, and as she closed the door, she couldn’t help but smile.

_We’ll meet again soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some of you might have noticed that it now says there is going to be 24 chapters, and yes, you're seeing right. I decided to write an epilogue, which will be coming out either tomorrow or the day after, so keep your eyes peeled.
> 
> I also decided to create a Tumblr account so you guys can send me stuff like prompts for oneshots/short stories and whatnot. Y'all can follow me [here.](http://theawkwardkiwi.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And thank you all for reading, giving kudos, and leaving comments, it means a lot.
> 
> xox Kiwi


	24. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to RockingNeonCat for the fanart! Her amazing art can be seen at the end, and be sure to follow her [here.](https://rockingneoncat.tumblr.com/)

“Really, Harl? Another tattoo?” Pam said as she stared at the “Rotten” tattoo along her girlfriend’s jaw. “This is like your fifth one this month.”

“Obviously! If ya knew the greatest tattooist in Brooklyn, and be able ta get a tat for cheap, then ya just gotta do it!” Harley exclaimed, falling back on the couch, resting her head in Pam’s lap.

“Don’t you think your last ‘Lucky You’ tattoo was enough?”

“Nope,” Harley smiled and said, popping the p.

Shaking her head, Pam dipped down to give a chaste kiss to her favorite pair of lips. “You’re lucky that I love you.”

“I sure am,” the blonde bombshell agreed as she snuggled closer to the woman. “Oh, I almost forgot! Kitty is gonna be visitin’ today.”

“How could you forget to tell me? When is she coming?”

“I can’t remember, just sometime soon. I think she’s bringin’ hunky Bruce Wayne with her too,” Harley mumbled as started to relax in Pam’s lap.

“Sometimes, I think you’d rather be with him than me,” Pam joked with a light chuckle.

Raising her head, Harley vigorously shook her head. “Ain’ nobody better than my Pam-a-lamb,” she said, proving her point with a gentle kiss to the tip of Pam’s nose.

“I know.”

“Of course you do, you’re Poison fucking Ivy” Harley traded her infectious grin for a devilish smirk as she dove in for another kiss.

As the kiss deepened and Harley had moved to straddle the other woman, a series of load knocks interrupted their symphony of light moans.

Letting a frustrated groan fall from her lips, Harley sluggishly rolled off the couch and went to open the door of their apartment, an amused Pam following behind her.

“No, I’m telling you, if you don’t knock loud enough, they won’t hear it over their moaning and gro—Oh, you’re here already,” Selina said, turning her attention from Bruce to the two women in front of her.

“Yes, we heard you’re knocking over our supposed loud moaning and groaning,” Pam sarcastically said. She was happy to see the other woman, even though she didn’t show it much.

“Kitty! I’m glad ta see ya again!” Harley beamed at seeing her close friend again. “You too, Brucey!”

“Likewise, it’s always a pleasure seeing you two,” Bruce replied.

“Please, come in.” Pam moved to the side, gently pulling Harley with her by the elbow.

“Thank you,” Bruce smiled with appreciation as he walked inside the apartment first.

“I like what you two done with the place,” Selina complimented as she looked around. “I’m honestly surprised there’s no trampoline or trapeze bar.”

“I tried to get one in here, but someone didn’t let me,” Harley explained, emphasizing the “someone.”

“I already let you install aerial silks in our bedroom, Harls,” Pam defended herself.

“One, aerial silks aren’t anything like trampolines, and two, I wanted the trampoline in the living room, not the bedroom,” Harley reasoned, still not over being denied the privilege of having a trampoline in their apartment. “Besides, you love watching me on those silks. Maybe you’d like a trampoline too.”

“Okay, I’m going to have to stop you two there. I don’t want to be here to see or hear anything I don’t want to,” Selina quickly interjected, putting an end to the banter.

Rolling her eyes, Pam decided not to make any kind of retort and just led everyone into the kitchen.

“Tea anyone?” she offered as she was pouring water into a kettle.

“If you got chamomile,” Selina said, sitting down next to Bruce at the kitchen table.

“Yeah, we do. How about you, Bruce?”

“Chamomile for me too, if that’s alright,” the man replied. Though, he only looked up briefly to answer the question, too distracted by the newspaper that was left on the table.

He stared with a bit of shock mixed with proudness as he read the headline, “Harley Quinn: is she Brooklyn’s own Superhero?” Reading further, there was an article speaking about how she recently stopped crimelord, Roman Sionis, from illegally selling organs on the black market, and saving a group of captives from his warehouse. The article later goes on to highlight her past acts of heroism and previous villain status.

“You seem to have caused quite a debate, Harley,” Bruce spoke up, placing the newspaper back down on the table.

“Man, do I know it. People can’t make up their mind if they want me ta save ‘em or not,” Harley said in an exhausted tone before dramatically laying her head on the table and stretching her arms across it.

“I’m on the hero side,” Bruce shared his opinion, wanting to encourage the woman to keep going down the path she was on. “I think crimefighting suits you.”

“Hey, Pammy! Brucey’s givin’ ya a run for yer money. He’s rich, handsome, and supportive,” the blonde teased her girlfriend, who was leaning against the kitchen counter watching them.

“Sorry, Harley, but he’s taken,” Selina finally decided to speak. “Though I do agree with him, I’m glad you decided to become a hero.”

“Same here. Saving lives and helping society was something I always wanted to do, you know? Like, that’s why I became a psychiatrist. And even though I’m not a psychiatrist any more, I do also love doing what I do now.”

“I guess it just took me hitting rock bottom to realize what I really wanted to do with my life,” Harley frowned slightly at the thought of her past, but she soon pushed it to the side and put on a genuine smile.

“Agreed,” Bruce smiled back. “The only way to grow is by going through tough times.”

“I couldn’ta said it better,” she beamed.

Placing a cup of tea in front of everyone, Pam lightly kissed the top of Harley’s head and took a seat next to the blonde.

“And what have you been up to, Pam? Surely you aren’t a part of Harley’s developing rogues gallery,” Selina asked as she took a sip of her drink.

“I may or may not have convinced the mayor to allow me to build a large botanical garden in the center of the city,” the woman replied with a proud smirk. “And after that’s finished, I’ll probably go get an actual job. One that won’t land me in prison.”

“Good for you, Pamela. If you ever need help finding a job, I have a few connections here in Brooklyn,” Bruce said.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

After two hours and four empty cups later, Bruce and Selina finally decided it was time to leave.

“Well, would you look at the time. It’s close to the evening,” Bruce stated. “We should leave now if we want to make it back to Gotham by midnight.”

“Shoot, you’re right,” Selina said when she realized the setting sun outside.

“If ya guys want, y’all could stay here fer the night and just leave in the mornin. We got an extra bedroom,” Harley offered.

Selina and Bruce shared a look, one that made it seem as though they were panicking or worrying, causing Pam and Harley to look on with suspicion.

Turning back to the waiting women, Selina answered, “Sorry, but we can’t. Bruce has a meeting early tomorrow morning.”

“Aww, boo!”

“That’s a shame.”

“We’ll be sure to come and visit again soon,” Bruce reassured.

“You guys better, or else I’d have ta kidnap ya guys,” Harley warned as she swung an arm over his shoulder and walked him to the front door, though everyone knew she wouldn’t actually do anything.

Finally alone, Selina slid up next to Pam.

“So…How are you feeling? Nothing weird is going on, right?”

“Selina, it’s been nearly two years already,” Pam said with a chuckle. “I’m fine. If something was to happen, then it already would’ve.”

“Well, I don’t know. All that ‘renewing power of nature’ shit you told me sounds iffy. Like, you’re still half-human, how can you be regrown?”

“Honestly, it’s beyond me too. But I know for a fact it’s not like dark magic, there’s not going to be some heavy consequence,” Pam told her friend, trying to convince her for what felt like the hundredth time that she was okay.

“Say…you don’t think Harley can be resurrected too because of the shot you gave her? I mean, it did have a bit of your blood in it,” Selina wondered.

“I doubt it since she’s still a hundred percent human. Why do you ask?” Pam raised a brow as she looked at Selina suspiciously.

“I just—I know how dangerous it can be when you’re playing hero. Figured it might be helpful if she had some of the same abilities as you.”

“Be careful, your caring emotion is showing,” Pam teased, earning an eye roll from the woman.

“And maybe you’re right, having a connection to nature and possibly being able to revive may be useful as a crimefighter,” Pam began saying before giving a long, loving glance at Harley. “But her humanity is what makes her…well, Harley.”

Looking in the same direction as Pam was, Selina watched as Harley talked animatedly with Bruce about something. “You got me there. She really is something.”

“That she is.”

“Just promise me you’ll keep her safe, and you stay safe too.”

“Something tells me she won’t be needing much help, and I know I won’t. We’re both perfectly capable individuals.”

“Alright miss braggy pants, whatever you say. Now, are you going to give me a hug and say goodbye, or not?” Selina said, losing patience.

With a smirk, Pam pulled the woman into a hug. “Goodbye, Selina. Come visit soon.”

“You know you can never keep me away for long,” Selina commented as she and Pam made their way to the other two.

“Ready to go?” Bruce asked as he saw the two women join them.

“Oh yes, I love spending hours in a car.” Even though she was being sarcastic, Selina still brought an arm around his waist and pecked his cheek.

“We’ll be off then. Thank you ladies for having us, and be sure to call us when you’re engaged,” Bruce said before he and Selina exited the apartment, making their way down the hall to the elevator.

“Engaged?” Pam questioned when she processed the words. “What was he talking about?”

“No clue,” Harley answered, though she had a face splitting grin she was failing to suppress, making Pam feel an odd sensation in her stomach.

“Harley, is there something you’re not telling me?”

“Nope!” Harley happily exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the redhead’s shoulders. “Don’t you trust me?”

“We both know I’ll always trust you with my life. But not right now at this moment.”

“C’mon, just trust me,” Harley said, giving her a quick peck on the lips. “You’ll find out soon anyway, I promise.”

Shaking her head with a short laugh, Pam leaned down to pull her girlfriend in for a longer kiss, her hands sliding up under her shirt.

“Just because I love you, I’ll let this slide.”

“Thank you, and I love you too…Also, about that trampol—”

“Still a no,” Pam quickly cut her off.

“Worth a shot.”

“It really wasn’t,” Pam said with an amused smile, bringing her hands down to her smooth, white thighs and lifting Harley up. “But how about I make it up to you?”

With Pam carrying her to their bedroom, Harley giggled as her future wife planted wet kisses along her neck.

Fanart by [@RockingNeonCat](https://rockingneoncat.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THATS THE END!!
> 
> Man, writing this epilogue felt like I was watching a child I never had grow up and move away (I'm not crying, there's just a lot of dust around).
> 
> But anyway, I want to say thank you to everyone who read this to the very end, gave a kudo, and left a comment, I loved all the support I was getting! I'm excited to move onto my next fic, and I'll be sure to come back to all of y'all with more 😄 And feel free to follow me, or send me a prompt, on my [Tumblr.](https://theawkwardkiwi.tumblr.com/)
> 
> xox Kiwi


End file.
